


The Rogue Nation [REVISED]

by jejo_o



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood is not mentioned until a few chapters later, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Blowjobs, Demons, Fluff and Smut, For the purpose of this fanfic it's Jace Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Secret Organizations, Slight! OOC Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Alec Lightwood, Undercover Missions, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 69,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejo_o/pseuds/jejo_o
Summary: So....This is the new version of The Rogue Nation. If anyone is curious about the original .... I won't link it mainly because I didn't like that one. However, if some of you guys came here from the original version...well let me just say. IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.Magnus had already given up on finding love. 400 years, and he still has yet to find his soulmate and is convinced that this person doesn’t even exist.But, It Isn’t until Brooklyn’s troublemaking nephilims drag him along to venture into a dangerous case, that he finds what he’s looking for.Even so, nothing prepared Magnus for the obstacles he would have to face in order to be with his soulmate.Nor did he predict, how beautiful love really is.This is mainly about how Magnus will meet Alec under unfortunate circumstances and how they fall in love.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Alec Lightwood & Raphael Santiago, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, technically at this stage of revision I have not completed it. I'm actually closer at the end of this fanfic and thought it best to publish the beginings of the work just because it will force me to hurry up. Like a deadline TEeheeee.... but I'm going to publish the first four chapters now... because I think that's more necessary to understand the plot of this story... enjoyyyyy....

"MAGNUS," Clary abruptly shouted while barging into the warlock’s home interrupting Magnus's usual quiet morning. But of course, ever since helping Clary and the other nephilims it's been outrageously noisy in his house, "we need you to come to the institute." 

"Is there a reason why this couldn't have been informed through text?" Magnus asked with a calm demeanor, sitting in his exuberant arm chair with a glass of wine in hand.

"That would require you, yourself to enter the institute on your own and Maryse didn't appreciate your grand entrance with your last visit. So, I've been told to pick you up." Clary said with her usual chipper smile. 

"Of course that woman would never appreciate" Magnus used his left hand to do hand motions for his words while slowly drinking his morning wine, "a warm welcome." 

"She's a Lightwood.” because that statement alone explains everything, “Plus, You nearly blew up half of the building." 

"Nearly.” Magnus emphasized, “It wasn't completely, it's just a hole in the wall." Magnus said and with a snap of his fingers, he changes into his casual attire, which some would consider the most fashionable choice of clothes needed for any fashionable occasion. "Dear, let me finish my make up and I'll be right behind you." 

Clary smiled at him, "I'll be here" 

It wasn't until about a year ago Clary was dragged into this Shadowhunter business and found her soulmate, Jace Wayland. Magnus was jealous of her. The quick learning of the world and the quick finding of her mate. It's been over four hundred years since he searched for his soul mate and he couldn’t find this soulmate anywhere. Granted, his friends tell him that they're’ probably not in this century. But, his hopes are dying out. Magnus might be jealous of Clary but Magnus could never hate her. She was family to him. 

Magnus went into his room to put on his eyeliner, and foundation, and let's not forget that amazing amount of glitter. After admiring himself in the mirror, he walks out of his room and sees Clary eyeing with awe. "My my, someone's looking at some eye candy." Magnus winks at her, "And it's not cheap." 

Clary blushed, "uh, sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, I live for the attention." Magnus smiled.

Clary chuckled, "Alright Magnus, the others are waiting." 

She was headed out towards the door but Magnus stopped her. "Oh no, sweetie, not in this weather. With this marvelous makeup and glamorous attire." Magnus sounded half heartedly offended, "we shall take my portal." He snapped his fingers and walked through without looking back to see if clary was following. 

///

Magnus walked out of the portal to be met up by the usual crew: Jace, Isabelle, and Simon. And from a distance you can see Maryse walking over. "Couldn't even wait for me?" Clary asked behind Magnus and ran straight over to Jace and hugged him tight. And you can hear all the cuddly sweet nothings they tell each other. It's sweet, but at times it can get annoying.

"Magnus." Izzy walked over to hug Magnus, as always. 

"Morning dear." Magnus greeted.

"Magnus, morning." Simon said waving at him, and yawning in the process.

"Rough night?" Magnus asked with a wink. 

Simon blushed, "Look at us singles, when are we going to find ours?" Izzy asked herself and Magnus. Magnus sighed, he wasn't lying when he gave up looking.

"I hope you're making yourself comfortable." Maryse said walking up to the group. Everyone's chipper mood flew out the door. "We have a debriefing to get to." She said and walked away while the rest followed behind her and started to give the overview when everyone huddled around her by the high tech computers.

"There better be a reason as to your early group huddle, because you have interrupted my morning routine." Magnus spoke up, filing his nails out of nowhere.

"Magnus," Maryse eyed him casually, "always a pleasure." She said without showing a hint of sarcasm but if you pay attention closely it's hidden in there somewhere. "Anyway, let's start the debriefing." Maryse said flipping through paper, files, and screens. "As you know, there have been mysterious murders around town, and that includes other countries, states, and cities. Two nights ago this werewolf was caught messing with mundanes as well as other downworlder business and killing them off after whatever he does. He was brought in for questioning and has not answered any question we have asked and does not respond, at all, to whatever torture method Robert has used. And he has been taken to the silent brothers last night and it looks as though he is, well we don't know if it's a cult by definition, but he is part of some outstandingly large organization. Which as well explains the strange murder cases in the areas."

"Silent Brothers?" Clary repeated surprised by the outcome.

Maryse nodded, "After taking him to the silent brothers, we were heading over to get locked up, but before we noticed anything, his last words were, The Rogue Nation, and he grabbed a knife that was hiding in one of a shadowhunter's garments and killed himself before we could ask anymore questions." Maryse answered.

"A martyr?" Simon asked, the others looked at him questioningly, "What, just an idea?" 

"Magnus, do you know anything about this?" Jace asked.

"I've only heard of it about twice throughout my lifetime." Magnus replied. "The Rogue Nation is a highly secret organization that hasn't exactly been found over a hundred years. It was not until about fifty years ago people started to hear about it. It's a highly trained organization for whatever business it attends to for their own benefit. They used to kidnap their soldiers, but from what I've heard now, whoever wants to join needs to go through a series of tests first and pass in order for them to join, but the latter choice of kidnapping still occurs but less frequently." 

"That is what we have gathered as well. Which leads us to the mission. All of you will be going undercover for this mission. We need explanations, goals, and operations." Maryse announced.

Magnus interrupted. “What’s in it for me? Why should I risk my life for your fight?”

“You’ll gain my respect.” Maryse suggested.

“I don’t really need it.” Magnus bluntly stated, checking his nails.

Maryse sighed and gave an annoyed smile, “You don’t have to work with us on this case. However, it’s a fight that requires both the shadow world and the downworlders to work together. Because as you have seen, in the many years you have lived, there is no consistent profile. They are random killings.” Maryse explained.

“Right, but after many decades,” Magnus counter attacked, “why are you suddenly interested in it?”

Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace have frozen in their spots after watching the two constantly throw points across, neither backing down.

Maryse glared at Magnus and Magnus did the same thing back. After a couple minutes of silence, she backed down. Maryse turned to the screens and opened a locked file for the audience. “We had previously sent in three of our own into the case trying to dig as much information as we could. They were able to infiltrate the place and go through the exams you have informed us about. However, after one of the hunters contacted us we were not able to contact them back or receive any from them.”

“So, you want us to retrieve them?” Jace asked.

Maryse shook her head, and changed the screen and showed images. A few gasps were heard, “I don’t know about the other two, but one came back to us dead with a letter.  _ Try again _ . And a few body parts were delivered with the body and letter. Which we decided -”

“You assumed they were dead.” Magnus interrupted and Maryse only nodded.

“Well we can’t just assume they’re dead.” Clary voiced, “for all we know they are being tortured or held somewhere.” 

Maryse only analyzed the situation, “I will only say this once, we are only sending you on this mission to gather information. If you wish to be reckless I will not vouch for you. So, Magnus will you be joining us?”

Magnus looked over at Simon, “will you be joining them?”

Simon nodded, “I’m not going to leave a friend behind.”

Mangu sighed, “I guess I’ll go.”

...

"Well, if it's deeply secretive, and the four hundred year old warlock doesn't know much about it, where do we start?" Jace asked, analyzing the information Maryse and the other nephilims had gathered.

"We should first figure out how to find The Rogue Nation." Isabelle said.

"Smith, call Raphael. He should know something about this." Magnus said going through his phone and looking at blogs.

Jace groaned, “Must it be the vamp.” Jace hated the presence of that vampire. He never knew why, but the Daylighter hated him and by default he hated him back.

"It's Simon.” Simon ignored Jace’s complaint. “And besides, we could always walk over there or something. I'm sure he's busy. so it's probably better to see him in person." Simon replied.

"Someone didn't get enough love last night." Isabelle winked, and Simon blushed an even deeper shade of red. 

"Izzy." Simon glared, cutely, and everyone else laughed. 

///

At the Hotel Dumort everyone is waiting around the main quarters of the hotel for Raphael. 

"Simon, I missed you." Raphael said walking into the room and hugging Simon.

"It's only been about two hours." Simon said with a smile returning the hug.

"Felt like 2 years beautiful." Raphael said and watched Simon's cheeks turn red. 

"Alright, you cuties, we need the deets." Isabelle cut in.

Raphael sighed, he was never a big fan of Shadowhunters. "Of course," Raphael slightly glared by their interruption, but of course stood by Simon and had his arms around his waist, a sign of possessiveness. "A drink?" He offered.

"Oh yes please." Magnus said with pleasure.

Raphael handed Magnus a Bloody Mary to Magnus and offered it to the others but refused. "Well, what can I help you with?" 

"What do you know about The Rogue Nation?" Jace asked, annoyed that he was dragged to the hotel, he's not a big fan of The Knights Children Clan Leader.

Raphael was slightly wide eyed and sighed and walked over to sit on the couch pondering over his thoughts. Simon walked over to sit next to Raphael, a habit he picked up when they mated.

"Probably as much as anyone knows. They used to choose their own soldiers and students, but the past years you can choose to be recruited, if you find the correct informant."

"Informant?" Isabelle repeated.

Raphael nodded, "The seelies should know where to find them." 

"Anything else?" Jace asked. Raphael was never a big fan of Jace... for personal reasons. So whenever, he sees him he gets extra annoyed with the company. Because of this, neither have liked each other. 

"Impatient much." Raphael commented.

Jace clenched his fists, "Unhelpful much." Raphael glared at him and Jace returned the look.

"Enough!” Isabelle intervened.

"Is that all you know?" Jace sighed, still very annoyed. 

"Since I want to make out with my love as much as you want to leave, let's get this over with." Raphael said causing Simon to cover his face with his hands from the blush he can feel rising from his cheeks and up to his ears, which causes Raphael to smirk from his achievement. 

"Ugh, get a room." Magnus spoke up, but he can't help but be happy for his old friend. 

"Don't worry, we have one. And I plan on using it, real soon." Raphael smirked, and Simon's blush was deeper than ever and covered from his neck to his ears. You could hear all the complaints from all the residents in the room. "Anyway, from what I heard, Valentine had a hand in this." 

"How, this organization is told to be a couple hundred years old?" Jace was confused.

Raphael shrugged, “It’s what I’ve heard. But his name has only popped up recently. When I first heard of them, it was just a small secret society. It’s possible it was in the process of being formulated, but Valentine was the one who took needed action.”

“I can’t believe a dead man can still have this much influence in his afterlife.” Magnus groaned

Raphael nodded, "You can consider the recruits as highly trained assassins. Those kidnapped, taken as hostages, or gone undercover, have not made it out alive."

"That's not going to scare us away, you know." Jace said.

"Yes, I know. You shadowhunters, act first then ask questions later. Never use your heads, especially you." Raphael pointed out, "You're the most ignorant one in the group, can’t believe they’re trying to place you as the next head of -" Raphael was cut off by a punch to his face. Simon, surprised by the attack, sat up from his seat and hissed out his fangs. He was mad that Jace had just punched his clan leader and his lover. Simon was about to jump on him before Raphael caught Simon from behind and pulled him back.

"Jace!" Clary and Isabelle yelled, and Magnus was surprised by the sudden action, and continued drinking his Bloody Mary watching the show, not wanting to join in a fight that was none of his business.

"I think it's about time you leave." Simon said standing up from his seat next to Raphael. "I'll meet up with you later." Simon watched them head towards the door, anger in his eyes.

"Alright Simon, text us." Clary said, and they all walked out, and Simon nodded.


	2. Saphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just... Saphael Smut

Simon watched his friends walk out of his home and walked back to his seat next to Raphael also letting go of the breath he was holding back. Once Jace threw that blow to his Raphael, he was ready to rip his head off. 

Simon, sitting next to Raphael, cuddled next to him, knowing he needed the warmth of their cold bodies. "Rafe." Simon called out, lacing their fingers together using his free hand to reach over to Raphael's face and gently touched the bruise he got from the punch and kissed it lightly. Then lightly trailed kisses down his cheek, “Thank you amor, I’m fine.” Raphael said gently holding Simon’s hand and pulled Simon closer to him, positioning him on top of his legs. Simon gently lifted Raphael’s chin to face him and kissed him on the lips. Raphael, loving the action, deepened the kiss. 

Simon loved the feeling of Raphael's sweet, delectable, tasting lips on his own slightly chapped lips, deepened the kiss. Simon licked Raphael's lips for entrance and Raphael gave in. Simon pushed his tongue in and roamed around in Raphael’s mouth. Tasting the sweet blood he had from this morning's activities. Feeling Raphael's tongue in his mouth, they had a battle of dominance. Then one of Raphael's hands was placed between his neck, and let his free hand travel under Simon’s usual Star Wars shirt and found what he was looking for. Raphael pinched Simon’s left nipple, knowing Raphael would get what he wanted, and this made Simon whimper and moan from the action. Simon moved closer to Raphael and rubbed themselves together, rubbing their now hard dicks together. This caused both males to moan and break the kiss for a breath of air. 

Simon, determined to gain control, did something unthinkable to Raphael. Simon went back in for another kiss, and slid his free hand to his lover’s dick and started to rub it. Raphael broke the kiss and moaned, "Simon, what has gotten into you?" Raphael asked. Simon leaned down to pull down his zipper with his teeth. Which made Little Rafe twitch. 

“I'm mad." Simon stated, looking up after pulling the zipper down and unbuttoning the jeans to Raphael's pants. “I need something sweet." Simon said adorably. Raphael saw that look and it sent shivers down his dick. Before he could say anything, Simon leaned in closer to his underwear and pulled it down so his dick popped out, “You better be sharing this, hard candy.” Simon looked up when he said that and there was a look of lust in his eyes making Raphael hard as hell.

Simon smirked and placed the tip of Raphael into his mouth, sucking and kissing the tip. This made Raphael moan in pleasure. "Sim-" Raphael was cut off by Simon's sudden suck. Before Raphael could finish whatever he was about to say, Simon took in his whole length in one go. This caused Raphael to scream and pant, asking for him to go faster. "Simon." Raphael let out in barely a whisper.

Simon deep throated Raphael, and started to move up and down Raphael’s length and bobbed faster for Raphael. Raphael reached down and grabbed Simon’s hair making him move faster. “Simon, I’m close.” Raphael said moaning. Simon moved up to the tip and sucked hard, “Simon!” Raphael screamed and he came. 

Simon swallowed all of Raphael and came back up to kiss Raphael on the lips. “Mi Amor, where did this excitement come from?” Raphael asked with a smile of content.

Simon gave him a warm smile, and wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck to pull him closer, "You know I love you, and I'd do anything for you." Simon continued.

"Of course beautiful, and you know I do love you too. I would do anything to be with you." Raphael said caressing his face, Simon smiled at that reply, "But it seems you need my attention." Raphael pushed his body forward rubbing on each other.

Simon gasped, "When-" feeling Raphael get hard again.

Raphael cut off his words with a kiss, "I guess it's time to go and use that  _ room _ ." Raphael smirked at how deeply Simon blushed.

Raphael picked Simon up, Simon squeaked in surprise, and wrapped his legs around Raphael's waist and didn't let him go. 

Simon couldn’t wait any longer and started to rub himself on Raphael again. “Cariño, at this rate, we might have an audience.”

“Don’t joke about that, Rafe. You're a vampire, use your speed to get to our room quickly. I want you now.” Simon whined.

Raphael couldn’t take it anymore as much as he wanted to tease Simon for a little bit, that seems impossible right now. Raphael used his vampire speed and headed into their room.

...

Once Raphael got into their room, he slammed their door shut, locked it and then tossed Simon on their bed. 

“You’re so beautiful, Cariño.” Simon blushed, and Raphael started taking off his shirt and pulling his pants down. Simon followed his lead and took off his shirt and started taking his pants down. “So urgent today.” 

“Maybe Magnus was right.” Simon smiled in his direction, watching Raphael take his pants down and getting on the bed.

“And what would that be?” Raphael asked in a loud enough whisper for only the both of them could hear. Raphael crawled on top of Simon and caressed Simon’s cheek, showing his affection.

“I didn’t get enough  _ love _ last night.” Simon said teasingly.

“Oh, is that so?” Raphael smirked, leaning down to meet Simon halfway.

Simon pulled Raphael down towards him, and they started their make out session they had earlier. Only this time, Raphael is in control.

“Rafe,” breaking the kiss. “I need you now.”

“You are in a hurry, mi amor.” Raphael reached over the bed to get the lube out and squeezed the bottle onto his fingers.

“Go faster.” Simon whined.

“I haven’t even started.” Raphael laughed, Simon pouted. Raphael smirked, and shoved one of his fingers in him and started to stretch him. 

“Aaah…” Simon yelled from the sudden intrusion. “mmm…aaaah.” Simon panted. Raphael added another finger scissoring him open and added another, stretching him wide. “Rafe, baby, I need you.” Simon moaned.

Raphael couldn’t take it anymore and put his dick inside Simon pushing his whole length in. Simon moaned and tangled his fingers in their sheets, from the sudden entrance. Raphael didn’t move until Simon was ready, he didn’t want to hurt him. “Raphael, move.” Simon commanded. 

Raphael did as he was ordered, something about Simon ordering him around made him harder. “Cariño, so tight.” Raphael moaned out.

Simon moaned, “faster” he whispered. Raphael moved faster finding his sweet spot and made Simon yell louder. Raphael thrusted into Simon, hitting his prostate everytime. Simon moaned louder, and Raphael continued to thrust into him. 

“Mmmm.” Simon whimpered, “I'm coming.” Simon warned.

“Come for me, mi amor.” Raphael whispered, into Simon’s ear.” and that was it, Simon came. His fluids coming out of him on top of him and on Raphael’s stomach. It wasn’t long until Raphael came as well.

Raphael collapsed next to Simon, holding him closely, comfortable in their position. “Simon,” Simon hummed, “Thank you.” Simon looked up and faced Raphael. “For being there. I’m certain I would’ve ripped off his head, if it wasn’t for you.”

Simon chuckled, “If it wasn’t for you, I would've ripped off his head.” Raphael laughed at that.

“Are you leaving later?” Raphael asked, moving strands of hair out of Simon’s face.

“It’s probably best if I do.” Simon answered.

Raphael sighed “I love you, mi amor.” Raphael kissed him affectionately.

“I love you too handsome.” Simon smiled, and snuggled next to him closer.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot of the information that help understand some things when they leave for the case....

The others headed over to Magnus's apartment after Simon kicked them out. They were all sitting around in the living room.

"Drinks?" Magnus offered and the others responded with either a "no thank you" or just shook their heads. 

"Jace." Clary placed her hand on his shoulder, "That was uncalled for."

"Really, after all we've been through. You're siding with the vamp?!" Jace yelled.

“Jace!” Clary came back, “I’m not siding with anyone, I’m only saying that the action you took back in their home was disrespectful.” Clary explained, anger in her tone.

“Really, and what about that comment earlier, you're just going to ignore it?” Jace asked, annoyed and pissed off.

“Why do you care, you didn’t want the job anyway?” Clary said, pissed.

Jace grunted, not wanting to agree with Clary. “Well,” Magnus walked over to sit on his single couch. “We should call your friend Izzy.” Magnus paused, looked up at Isabelle, and stared at her, “I forgot the Seelie’s name.” Magnus said bluntly, with his usual Jack Sparrow looking look. 

Isabelle laughed, “Meliorn.”

“Yes, him. Let's get this over with.” Magnus gave them his amazing charming smile. Isabelle agreed and took her phone out to text him.

“Magnus,” Clary spoke up, “we apologize for the whole, “ Clary moved her hands around, like one of Magnus’s magic working arm skills. “drama.” she finished.

“Au contraire. It’s like watching a reality TV show, but in my reality.” Magnus grinned.

Clary chuckled, “Meliorn is on his way.” Isabelle placed her phone away.

“And the nerd?” Jace sighed.

“Jace, be nice.” Clary sighed.

“I’m kidding.” Jace smiled, and Clary smiled back.

“Clary, would you please text Samantha to meet us here.” Magnus said, sipping his expensive Tequila. Clary nodded and took out her phone.

“Magnus, do you really have to drink on the job?” Jace questioned.

“And since when did you care about my health, and especially the rules?” Magnus looked at Jace with a smirk.

“I don’t care about your health, warlock. I’m more worried about our  _ only _ warlock not being able to work his magic.” Jace said with a slight touch of sarcasm towards the end.

“No need to be harsh darling,” Magnus stood up from his seat and walked around the couch where Jace and Clary were sitting. Once he was behind Jace he slightly sat on the arm rest that Jace was on and leaned next to his ear and whispered, loud enough for the rest of the others to hear, “if you want, I can work my magic on you.” Magnus said seductively. 

Clary got onto Jace’s other side and leaned in closer, “Sorry,” she started looking as seductive as Magnus, “he’s taken.” she smirked and leaned back down on Jace’s shoulder and winked at Magnus.

“My apologies.” Magnus walked off with a smile and gave a wink towards Jace, causing him to get a small reaction out of him. “Well, darling.” Magnus sat next to Isabelle, “While we wait shall we get our nails done, I do want a new color, it’s dreadfully…outlasting.”

“Yes.” Isabelle replied, happy with the option she was just given. “It’s too early to be bored. Jace, Clary join us.”

“I think I will sharpen my blade instead.” Jace rejected, which gives Isabelle a pout.

Clary laughed, “I’ll join.” she walked over and sat on the ground next to them. Magnus snapped his fingers and caused all the things he needed for his gorgeous nails, and of course theirs as well.

///

“It’s been an hour.” Jace started pacing the floor, “Where are they?”

“Relax, they’ll be here. Sit down and rest.” Isabelle continued to paint her nails ruby red, Clary nodded along with her.

“Ugh, we have a job to do, and I don’t see you doing anything.” Jace complained.

Magnus gasped in shock, “Matter of fact, this is a crisis.” Magnus looked up, flicking his wrist towards Jace’s direction, showing his nails. “It has to match my complexion.” Magnus said with an obvious tone. Isabelle and Clary laughed, Jace kissed his teeth and fell onto the couch to lay down.

“Hey guys,” Simon walked into the apartment with some coffee in his hands.

“Hey Simon.” Clary sat up from her seat and came over with a small apologetic smile and hugged him, “and Meliorn.”

“Took you two long enough.” Jace sat up from the couch and walked over.

“Yeah, I met him while heading over here, and along the way we got some coffee.” 

“Yes, he’s still as talkative as always.” Meliorn commented.

“Simon,” Magnus looked up, “you smell like sex.” Simon’s eyes went wide and blushed.

“Why, are you so blunt?” Simon asked.

“Really?” Jace asked Magnus, “Really?”Jace looked over towards Simon and asked him annoyed.

Simon was about to say something but closed his mouth and sighed, “How was it?” Isabelle asked, making finishing touches to her nails.

Simon tried to hide his smile, “Do you really need to know?”

“Sweetie, you know your love life is the only thing we care about.” Magnus answered, sarcastically.

“Well, I’m quite busy myself. May I ask why I was asked to be brought here?” Meliorn asked.

“Not even a hello?” Isabelle sat up and walked over with her usual beautiful smile. “It’s been a while.”

“Yes it has.” Meliorn admitted, “As much as I would like to talk out of enjoyment, I really do have things to do.” Meliorn smiled moving strands of Isabelle’s hair out of her face.

“Hey,” Jace interrupted, “she’s still my sister.” 

Meliorn smiled accepting his reason, “A little over protective, don’t you think brother?” Isabelle commented.

“As long as I’m alive.” Jace smiled, brotherly.

“I do love family,” Magnus spoke up finishing his nails as well, “and I do love midnight blue,” checking his nails, “it suits me quite well. But we have questions and hopefully you have answers.”

Meliorn nodded, “We need entrance into The Rogue Nation. Heard you could help us.” Jace started.

“Woah, just like that?” Simon startled, “Not even going to ask for some background information?” Simon looked around worried, then started talking on and on about some mundane show about how the same thing happened to a FBI agent and it’s gonna turn out bad or something, no one really paid much attention to him.

“I agree with the background information.” Clary informed, the others nodded.

“I guess there are things Simone is smart about.” Magnus smiled.

“I’m right here, AND it’s Simon!” Simon emphasized.

“Sure.” Magnus replied walking around looking for Chairman Meow. Just noticing, he hasn’t seen him since last night, before he went to bed.

Meliorn sighed, “It’s no secret.”

“Really, then why is it our first time hearing about this?” Jace asked, unconvinced.

“Because, shadowhunters like to keep to themselves.” Meliorn replied, "What answers do you seek from me?”

“Everything would be a nice start.” Magnus said coming back with Chairman Meow in his arms and petting him.

Meliorn paused for a moment, “I can’t tell you  _ everything _ , but years ago The Rogue Nation’s existence was leaked. We don’t know by who, but the existence of the Nation, fascinated my Queen, and she sought them out. Once she found them, well, we’ve worked with them ever since. We bring them soldiers, they give us protection.”

“From what?” Simon asked, intrigued.

“The future.'' The others seemed a little worried about the inevitable. “The current leader, his name is Jonathon Morgenstern. He’s a… peculiar one. Violent, sadistic, smart, powerful, and very convincing. He has six loyal soldiers that follow him around. Each of the six, are their own leaders to their own group of soldiers, and so the Hierarchy continues. These six are very highly trained assassins, and are also different species. Natasha Fox, an incubus. She’s quite self centered and ignorant. Jacob and Edward Reilly, brothers and daylighters. They're very stubborn characters. Lyla Foster, the werewolf. She’s highly intelligent and can read people very easily. She's also Jonathon’s right hand man. Chris Holman, the warlock. He’s very serious, takes everything into literal meaning. And, “ Meliorn stopped.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, very curious at this point.

“The last one, kind of keeps to himself. He doesn’t show himself unless he really needs to. The one time I met him, all he did was frown and observe. He never had his guard down and he doesn’t speak unless he needs to. But there are rumors that he is related to Jonathan.”

“From the sounds of it, they don’t sound too bad.” Simon commented.

“Well, besides their violent tendencies and anger problems, they’re fine.” Meliorn smiled, towards Simon. Simon cringed, sensing the sarcasm. Meliorn sighed, “Unfortunately for all of you, they’re rounding up new recruits in four days. Once the sun sets, I will be here for you and guide you there. So, I suggest you start packing and start planning.” Meliorn was about to leave but he turned around and added, “Magnus, Isabelle. I really don’t see a reason to pack so much.” and he left.

“I guess, we head back to the institute.” Clary said and the others nodded. “Simon,” Clary noticed, “you alright?”

“Hmm?” Simon came back to reality, and Clary and Isabelle looked at him worried, “It’s just, I’m worried, about Raphael.” Simon sighed, scratching the back of his head nervous, “It’s going to be one hell of a fight.” Simon gave a weak laugh.

“Ah, young love.” Magnus smirked.

Simon glared at the warlock, “I’ll see all of you later.” Simon said, and walked out of the apartment, using his Vampire speed to try and convince the love of his life.

///

Once the others left, Magnus placed Chairman Meow down to the ground and walked over to his own miniature bar and poured himself a drink and took one large sip, “Another day with reckless shadowhunters.” Chairman Meow rubbed against Magnus’s leg, “Hey sweetie.” Magnus bent down and pet Chairman Meow before heading over to his room.

“Alright.” Magnus snapped his fingers and laid a large open suitcase on his bed and went over to his closet and looked over all the clothes needed for the trip. Of course he took his makeup supplies, and thought it best to take a bottle or two of some scotch in the suitcase and later he would take Chairman to Ragnor.

He still has a few hours to spare, Magnus went back into his room to debate on his choice of clothing again.

///

Simon was at the front of his and Raphael’s room in a matter of seconds. Simon stood there and didn’t know whether or not it was a good time to… do what he was about to do. Simon was just about to knock when the door swung open, “I can smell you from the other side, what are you doing just standing out here, mi amor?” Raphael asked, leaning against their door, “Were you about to knock on our door?” Raphael noticed Simon’s gesture.

Simon was shocked by the sudden opening, “Umm, no.” he hurriedly placed his hand down, “What are you, a werewolf?” Simon walked into their room and Raphael noticing the hesitation earlier, walked back into their room closing the door behind them and followed Simon into the middle of their room.

“You dare compare me to a mutt.” Raphael teased, but quickly got serious noticing the way Simon was slumped and nervous. “Want to tell me something?” Raphael asked.

_ “ _ Rafe.” Simon turned around to face him, Raphael noticing anxiety on Simon's face walked closer to comfort him. “I know I would say I would stay out of trouble.” Raphael hummed in agreement, “But……. In four days Meliorn will guide us to the entrance of the Rogue Nation.” Simon turned around to face Raphael.

“What?” Raphael grabbed Simon's arms and pulled him in closer. 

“I know you will say no.”

“No, don't even begin to cut it.” Raphael raised his voice, “Let the Shadowhunters do it. You’re staying!” Raphael yelled.

“I have to go, Rafe. I’ll be safe, I swear. We have information.” Simon tried to convince.

“Information? It’s the Seelie I presume. Cariño, you’ve heard of all the chaos around the name Rogue Nation! I’m not letting you go even if you beg! I’ll go instead.” 

“Raphael,” Simon said, using his full name meaning he’s serious, “you won’t lose me, I’ll come right back.You aren’t going, you can’t, you have people to take care of.” 

“And your one of those people Simon.” Raphael stepped back from him frustrated.

“Raphael please be reasonable. You know I’m not going to leave my friends alone and I will always come back home to you.” Simon walked forward, reached up to the back of Raphael’s shoulder to turn him around.

“Simon, you don’t get it.” Raphael groaned.

Simon gave Raphael a warm calming smile, “Rafe, I’ll be back, I promise.” Simon moved his hand to caress his cheek.

“It’s not that Simon. It’s when you’ll be back. We haven’t been in a situation where we would ever be apart, so there wasn’t a reason to consider the consequences of such actions.” Raphael explained.

“What do you mean? Plus, Half my friends are Shadowhunters, you have to atleast make the assumption that I’d go on a case for long periods of time.”

Raphael sighed, “Yes, but the case of the Rogue Nation is the fact that you won’t know when you’ll come back. And because we initiated our soulmate bond when you were human and completed it when you were bitten, there’s no telling how long the bond will last if we are to be apart for a long time.”

Simon gave Raphael a sad smile and hugged him, “I promise we won’t take that long. And if I get a sense that our bond is threatened I will run straight to you.” Simon reassured.

“Take Ray.” Raphael ordered, “I know how stubborn you are, so there’s no way you’re going to back down from this. So let’s compromise. Take Ray with you. ” 

Simon nodded, “Okay."

Raphael sighed, “If you are not back here at home in time, I will hunt you down, and drag you back here.”

Simon’s smile became wider, “Well, I hope that doesn’t happen. I don’t need to see the Terminator side of you. Although, that would be pretty cool.” 

Raphael silently chuckled at that, he pulled Simon closer to him by the waist and pulled him in for a deep longing kiss. Simon pulled Raphael in closer, longing for his touch. Raphael broke the kiss, “Do you need help getting ready, mi amor?” Raphael asked panting.

“There’s no need for that, I’m pretty stretched out from this morning.” Simon smirked.

Raphael went wide eyed by the comment, then he laughed, “I meant packing. And I’m still mad at you for this,” Simon blushed every shade of red, Raphael smiled at his cute antics, “but of course,” Raphael leaned down to Simon’s ear, “packing can wait.” Raphael replied seductively. 

_ Angry sex was always Raphael’s hottest. _

///

Isabelle, Jace, and Clary were at the institute in about ten minutes, and were greeted by Robert. “Kids, we weren’t expecting you to be back until tonight.”

“Dad, we weren’t expecting you.” Isabelle said.

“Well, that makes the both of us."

“Is there a problem?” Isabelle asked, “You seem tense.”

“You remember Lydia.” 

“Of course.” Clary answered.

“She’s in Maryse’s office.” Robert replied and left.

Isabelle eyed Jace worried, and Jace returned the look. They walked over to Maryse’s office. Jace knocked twice before entering. “Maryse, we have some news for you.” 

“Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. Always a pleasure.” Lydia smiled at them from her seat.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Clary replied back with a smile

“No offense, but what are you doing here?” Jace interrupted.

“Jace,” Maryse stood up from her seat, “Lydia, here is going to help us with the case I gave you this morning.”

“You told us to go undercover for that.” Jace was confused by the sudden change.

“Yes, and you will. Lydia has second hand experience in this case, and you will report to the both of us of your findings."

“Great, want to give us some information we don’t already know?” Jace asked.

Lydia nodded, “The London institute has been meddling in this business for a while. Some important things about this is the fact that the Rogue Nation is designed to be an institute like ours. From our own agents we were able to gather the names of the sections. Jacob and Edward Reilly, the daylighters are heads of their own section of this  _ institute _ known as Crescent and Dawning, respectively. Chris Holman, the warlock is head of Cain. Natasha Fox is named Azazel. Lyla Foster, the werewolf is head of Oak and Jonathan’s right hand man. As you should know, Jonathan Morgenstern is known to be in command of everyone. However, the fire emblem doesn’t like to show themself and even if there are those who went undercover for that section, no one has been able to get a good look at them. They say that they blend in with the crowd, so there really isn’t much on them.”

“So, they’re in command of their own units.” Isabelle summarized.

Lydia nodded, “There are whispers that London is still on the case, but because of the number of deaths within the Rogue Nation they had to go into hiding. So, they currently are not opening up their operation for anyone until the coast is clear.” 

“That’s better than nothing.” Clary added,

///

Four days have finally passed and the others are all at Magnus’s house waiting for Meliorn. “Isabelle, Magnus, I’m certain I reminded you to go easy on the packing.” Meliorn popped out from the balcony.

Isabelle and Magnus eyed Meliorn offended, “Is this not a small amount?” Magnus asked.

“I agree, it was very difficult to pack.” Isabelle responded.

Meliorn sighed, “And you, I don’t remember an addition.” Meliorn pointed out to the vampire standing behind Simon.

“I’m coming along.” the vampire spoke up.

“I didn’t object.”

“His name is Ray, one of Raphael’s most trusted daylighter's.” Simon introduced.

“I’m guessing it went well.” Isabelle commented.

“Hmm,” Magnus walked over to Simon and pulled his collar down, “Real well.” showing off the hickey.

Ray snatched at Magnus’s wrist and pushed him against the wall, “Don’t touch him.” he commanded.

“Ray! Let him go, he’s a friend.” Ray was hesitant but let him go as he was told and grunted.

Magnus rubbed against his wrist, “I see Raphael stepped it up.” 

“Well, we have to go.” Meliorn ignored the scene from earlier and behind him a portal opened. Meliorn stepped out of the way, “I leave you here.” Meliorn presented.

“Wait,” Jace started but was interrupted.

“Don’t worry it’ll take you straight to where you want to go.”

“And where is that?” Magnus asked.

“Just walk through, you’ll be fine.” Meliorn stated and watched as everyone slowly went in one by one.

///

Once everyone walked through, they took in their surroundings, it was morning. The sun was up, there was a force field up in front of them. Most likely to hide whatever the Rogue Nation wanted to be kept secret. 

“Lets go.” Jace took the initiative and the rest followed. 

They walked through the force field and everyone was shocked by the view. In front, was more like a campus like structure. Many people coming out of different areas of the force field walked towards the building. 

“Where are we?” Simon asked.

“London.” Magnus answered.

  
  



	4. Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..... If it isn't obvious... They meet

The group walked through the doors of the campus like area. They were greeted by groups of people, all kinds from over the world. 

"Is this like some sort of college?" Simon asked, taking in his surroundings. 

"I don't know but i could get used to this." Jace commented. 

“For something that has such a bad reputation, there sure are a lot of people who want to try it out.” Simon commented.

"They need to spice this place up. Look at that wretched color, I mean the least they could do is make it more presentable. Maybe some gold." Magnus commented walking around looking at the paintings and sculptures that are decorated. 

"Umph" Magnus grunted, someone walked by and knocked him over. He was getting ready for an impact to the ground, but it never came. He opened his eyes not knowing when he closed them. 

"I," the man, who bumped into him caught Magnus before he could fall, but instead he felt something or someone wrapped around him. He paused for a second looking over Magnus real quick, and gave Magnus a warm, charming smile, "apologize for walking into you." 

Magnus looked into the man’s blue eyes and felt light headed, nervous, and his heart was beating faster. It was getting harder to breathe, and it felt like the world just left him alone. Magnus blushed, and tried to take in the sight in front of him. First he was a very handsome young man. He had charming blue eyes, pale beautiful skin and amazing framed hair, and he was just … beautiful. Second he has never felt this way about anyone before. “Umm, no- I mean, if such a handsome man like ... Oh my god your beautiful." Magnus was so embarrassed by his sudden lack of casual flirt and blunt compliment. 

The man laughed,  _ He even sounds beautiful. What is wrong with me! Magnus, pull it together.  _ Magnus thought to himself. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." Magnus blushed harder. "I'll see you around, your friends are looking for you." The man pointed out when he saw Clary trying to get Magnus’s attention. 

He pulled Magnus back so he could stand on his own. However, Magnus wanted to pull the man back in. He didn't want him to let him go. It felt nice and it's been years since he felt this thrilled from a small touch.  _ Damn them _ . Magnus cursed Clary for interrupting.

"Umm, wait." Magnus pulled on the man's arm before he could leave, he turned around to face Magnus. "Don't I deserve a name. After all, I almost died because of your inexcusable actions."  _ There you go Magnus that's it. _ Magnus replied with his usual dramatic flare.

The young man chuckled at Magnus's flare, "Alec." Magnus was just about to say something when Clary called out for him and was about to pull him back before she noticed Alec, and was at awe at how handsome he was and then eyed Magnus knowing she interrupted something. At that moment Magnus was ready to kill Clary right there. “I’ll see you around,” Alec walked away.

Clary who was watching from the sidelines, grinned and pulled Magnus towards the direction of the others. “Oh my god!” she squealed. “I can’t wait to tell Izzy.” Clary jumped in joy and dragged Magnus all the way to their group. “Izzy!” Clary called out, “You won’t believe what just happened.” 

“Hey what’s up with Magnus?” Simon asked, noticing the red on his cheek and the missteps.

“That’s what I’m about to tell you.” Clary said in a high pitch scream, “Okay, so I went over to get Magnus right, and this super hot guy was standing real close to Magnus and stuff. Ooh Magnus was blushing so hard. I don’t think I have ever seen him so un-Magnus like.” Clary rushed.

“I’m the only super hot man you need in your life.” Jace smirked, Clary giggled.

“Aaaah.” Izzy screeched, “and to think I missed it. Point him out to me when you see him Clares.” Isabelle smiled so excited by the news. “Magnus, tell us the whole story.” Isabelle grabbed Magnus’s shoulders to wake him out of his stupor.

“Huh?” Magnus looked at Isabelle confused by the sudden grip and still thinking about Alec.

“Magnus! You're so deep in love.” Isabelle yelled.

“Aaaah, after we settle our things down, let’s go hunting for that mystery man!” Clary suggested, happy as well.

“Oh, Magnus, is he what I think he is? Was he your soulmate?” Isabelle asked, wide eyed. Magnus moved his head quickly towards Isabelle at that question. Isabelle was surprised by her own assumptions, but did notice the sudden movement. 

“That would make sense. Magnus is never this nervous.” Clary replied.

“Umm, Simon.” Magnus whispered out loud enough for Simon to turn around.

“Wow, who is this mystery man? I have to thank him. You said my name right.” Simon commented.

“Don’t make me take it back.” Magnus glared.

“And, he’s back.” Jace commented.

“Ugh,” Magnus grunted, “Just…Steve, what was it like when you first met Raphael?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, dear heavens, I’m right aren’t I? He’s your soulmate.” Isabelle yelled in joy.

Simon laughed, “Well, it’s not that easy. But most of the time, you just know. It’s just a feeling that comes to you…” Simon thought carefully of the words he wanted to express, “like an instinct.”

“What’s the plan Magnus?” Isabelle asked.

“Woah woah, hold it right there.” Jace interrupted, “We’re here for one reason, not to go around to get some ass. And plus, you saw the man here! He could be a killer assassin for what we know!”

“Right.” Isabelle nodded, “Alright, so are we hunting him down, or what?” she ignored her brother’s point, “I need a good look at this guy. Wait, what's his name? Did you get his name?” Isabelle threw thousands of questions at Magnus ignoring Jace’s previous statement.

Magnus ignored their rants, still thinking about the young Alec. His thoughts were cut short when the building's doors shut loudly. The others were all in battle position. They weren't the only ones, of course. 

"Relax." A man spoke up from the top of the second floor stairs, "Welcome to the Rogue Nation." He looked a lot like Jace, but a lot more cynical. Next to him stood five other people. Most probably the five trusted assassins, but where's the other one? Magnus thought. "I'm Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, call me Jonathon. I'm the one in charge of this  _ institute _ ." He eyed the crowd of people, "Anyways, Mrs. Lyla here." He pointed out to the girl behind him. "She'll be one of your commanders and she'll tell you what to do from here. I hope you all the best." And he left the commanders and the crowd alone. 

///

“So, what exactly are we doing?” Magnus asked looking around the crowd of people outside the back of the campus. There were weapons, a large circle right in the middle of the green, and two people standing right in the middle of that circle, patiently waiting for people to sit down on the laid out bleachers that are to the side.

Right after Lyla provided information and what was requested, she had ordered the recruits to go find their rooms and to meet at designated locations for an intro course for everyone.

“Alright.” Once everyone settled in to sit on the seats, the one woman that was standing in the circle spoke up. “I’m Catarina Loss, you can call me Cat. And this is Cliff.” Cat introduced to a very stern, serious looking man, "There are a lot less of you from this morning. We've split you all up so it’s easier for us to observe you all.”

“Before we get started, I will introduce you to the basics of this institute. First, there are six sections Each of you will be assigned one of these sections by the end of this week. Unless, of course, you don’t make the criteria.” Cliff started and some people gulped, “The both of us are each representatives of our own section. I’m part of Oak and Ms. Cat is part of Fire Emblem, there are four other sections but you’ll learn them as you go.” Cliff informed the crowd by walking around towards the crowd.

Catarina added, "You are given three to four days to show your skills and will be placed in whatever way you're placed. We will be observing intelligence, problem solving skills, creativity, and combat.”

“What do we do?” Clary asked low enough so only the others could hear. “How are we gonna stick together?”

“We’ll cross that line when we get there.” Isabelle answered.

///

It’s been four days since the start of the trials, all representatives of each section have been keeping tabs on individuals that they have keen interest in and the commanders of each section have been doing the same (when they felt like it). 

Catarina, however, has been keeping tabs on a few individuals. Mainly the shadowhunters that were sent by the New York Institute. They stood out like a sore thumb. After the incident of the other three nephilims that had made their way into their territory a couple weeks back, the institute was somewhat on high alert. Well, Catarina was the one analyzing every move the new recruits made.

She sighed, and slowly walked over to the Fire Emblem leader’s office. Although it is true not many know the identity of the Fire Emblem commander, she and a couple other trusted soldiers knew the man well enough and had gained his trust. 

She stood in front of his office and knocked to wait for the man inside to let her in. “Come in.” she heard and let herself in and closed the door behind her.

There sat a man with a tablet in hand and files scattered around his desk that displayed the mess and irritation the man has been through.

“Alec.” Catarina called out to get the man’s attention.

Alec looked up from his desk, “Catarina, do you have something for me?”

She sighed and walked over to Alec’s desk and handed him a thick file. Alec took it and eyed the file warily. “I got word from the London institute. I read through the files, I can sum it up for you if you’d like, but you aren’t going to like it.” 

Alec sighed at the dense file and flipped through the pages that provided information on certain individuals. Alec motioned for Catarina to continue, both fully knowing that Alec is not in the mood to read through more documents. 

“It seems as though the New York Institute has sent over three more shadowhunters: Clary Fray, Jace Lightwood, and Isabelle Lightwood.”

Alec went wide-eye after hearing the names. “Lightwoods?” Alec looked over in shock, tense.

Catarina nodded, knowing full well why Alec seemed shocked. “I’ve been observing the three shadowhunters for a while and picked up a few downworlders that seem to be rather close to the three. Two vampires and a warlock, to be specific.” Alec hummed, going through the photos of the individuals and noticed that Clary Fray looked very familiar. “I asked the London institute to send over some information on the two vampires and Warlock.” Alec nodded and went through the files with information on the vampires. 

“Simon Lewis and Ray Williams, both daylighters affiliated with the Brooklyn vampire clan. If you want basic information like their age, education, family background and etc. they are all in there. But I think the main point from those files is the fact that Ray Williams is one of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan’s most trusted vampires and well bred fighters, in addition to being a daylighter. While Simon Lewis, who was just introduced to this world -”

“This world?” Alec cut her off.

“He was recently bitten and transformed into a vampire.” Catarina explained and Alec simply nodded not really enjoying the information that is being provided, “If Simon Lewis were to be found out by the other sections that he is a spy for the Clave, we will have a hard time finding allies with the downworlders.”

“Why is that?”

“Simon Lewis is known to be Raphael Santiago’s soulmate AKA the Brooklyn Vampire clan’s leader.” Alec twitched and felt a headache coming along. He was already overwhelmed with all the work Jonathan wanted done from him. Now, the Brooklyn Institute brought more shadowhunters into this chaotic world, putting him in a more agitated state. Catarina noticed this, “You seem more irritated than usual, is there something wrong with the information I just provided you?” 

Alec was hesitant at first, “Raphael…..is an old friend.” 

Catarina slightly flinched from that information, which made her realize the seriousness of this situation. “I see.” she simply stated.

Alec wanted to move on, “And the Warlock?”

Catarina understood, “Well, I don’t really need much on him. I knew who he was once I laid eyes on that one. Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. It seems the Clave is trying to form an alliance with the downworlders and have personally requested the warlock and the two daylighters to tag along on this mission.”

Alec hummed and flipped over to Magnus’s files and he froze in his spot once he looked at the person in the photo. Catarina noticed this and was confused, but waited for Alec to regain his senses.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Alec snapped. He gripped the table to help hold his ground but with all the anger in his system, irritation and stress that had piled up in the recent month he broke part of the table off. 

And then it occurred to Catarina.

_ Flashback _

_ Four days ago…. _

_ Catarina was in the hallway waiting for Alec to finish his usual scan of new recruits. Unlike the others, Alec doesn't like to show off his authority, he likes a quieter and stealthier approach. _

_ Catarina looked up from her clipboard that she was diligently scribbling on and noticed Alec walking by with a more pep in his step from before. “Well someone is in a good mood.” Alec stopped for a second and his demeanor changed and noticed Catarina, “Ouch, didn’t mean to spoil the mood, but don’t be so rude about it.” _

_ Alec sighed, “I found him.” he whispered. _

_ “Found who?” she asked. _

_ “My soulmate.” he whispered, making sure only Catarina could hear. _

_ End flashback _

And all Catarina could think was,  _ shit. _


	5. The Kiss that Never Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyla - werewolf - Oak  
> Jacob - vampire - Crescent  
> Chris - Warlock - Cain  
> Natasha - Incubus - Azazel  
> Edward - Vampire - The Dawning
> 
> reference

Alec sat in his seat, arm across his eyes reliving the events that just aspired. 

_ “Alec.” Catarina broke the silence, “if we take them all in and later find out their spies from the Clave, it will make us look suspicious.” Catarina stated firmly, knowing the sound proofing spell is still intact. _

_ Alec slumped in his chair, massaging his temple. “I know.” _

_ “Then what are you thinking?” _

_ Alec silently looked over the files of each member, which caused Catarina to take the seat in front of Alec’s desk knowing this will take a while. And she was also getting a little headache from the current troubling situation.  _

_ “Have you heard back from the London institute? Are they still going as planned?” Alec asked, looking over everyone’s personal information. _

_ “Last week's incident reached their ears, and are postponing it by another month to lower suspicion.”  _

_ Alec sighed and tossed the files on his desk, tired of looking at it. “with how new Simon is to the downworlder realm it’s hard to see Jacob or Edward taking him in, but by the mere fact that he is a daylighter Edward may try to take him. On the contrary, Jacob will snatch Ray. If we place his name on our report it won’t gain suspicion but it’s a fight I don’t really want to go through with the current feud we have.” Catarina nodded in understanding. “From my own observations, Chris and Lyla won’t care for the shadowhunters. But our problem still lies with Jacob. He will most likely want to pick them up just for the fun of breaking them. If I decide to take all three shadowhunters into our unit, he won’t leave without saying a few words and gain a lot of suspicion. We have a chance in having Magnus under our protection.” _

_ “That would just mean, the entirety of the Claves agents are under the command of Jacob and Edward.” _

_ Alec nodded, “The shadowhunters would go through hell.” Alec is already under suspicion for helping the last group of shadowhunters to communicate with the Clave. If fuel is added to the flame, one more slip up, high chance he won’t be left with a warning. “Cat, our best option is Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane, and one of the shadowhunters. But if, for some reason this is not possible spread them out.”  _

_ Catarina noticed, for the first time, fear in Alec’s eyes. “I understand.” and with that, she left Alec alone with his thoughts. _

“7 weeks” Alec whispered from his seat, “7 more weeks.” 

///

After all the observation, combat fighting, and testing. The day came when the sections were announced. And Magnus was not able to find Alec. 

They all met at the auditorium and waited for the names to be called out. "Hey, doesn't this feel a lot like Divergent where they tell you what your whole life will be about?" Simon asked excitedly.

"Why are you so excited? For all we know we could be going through hell for the next... Whenever." Jace complained.

"I'm just trying to shine some light here, in case we get separated." 

"Let him be Jace." Clary smiled.

"Ugh." Magnus groaned looking around for his special someone. It's only been about a week and he hasn't seen the handsome man and he's already fallen for him since he laid eyes on Alec. 

"Awe Magnus is so lovesick." Isabelle said.

"You still have the party to look forward to." Simon said listening to the names and sections.

"That's the only thing I've been looking forward to ever since this morning." Magnus groaned, "I don't have anything to wear." 

"You packed your whole closet." Jace objected.

"Correction, drawer." Magnus was offended by the comment.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry we will make you look amazing for your love." Isabelle hugged Magnus from the side to comfort him.

"Oh no." Simon spoke up and panicked.

"Hey nerd what's up with you?" Jace asked .

"Are you not listening?" Simon panicked, "of course you're not, you’re Jace." 

"Hey." Jace yelled offended.

Simon panicked, he looked towards Ray and was worried, "Ray, a-are you okay?" The others looked towards Ray and noticed the disgust in his facial reaction.

"Do you want to explain?" Magnus asked.

"I'm in Fire and Ray...he's in Crescent." Simon answered.

"Ooooooooh" everyone sounded.

"I'm in Fire." Magnus and Isabelle said at the same time.

"Wow the three of you are all together, the rest of us are with Crescent." Clary noticed.

"Wow, so we're all split up." Ray finally said his first words. "I will watch you from the sidelines, I trust your friends to protect you." 

"And you will protect yourself as well." Simon stated. Ray nodded making sure Simon doesn't get worried.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Isabelle spoke out in a whisper, "we haven't discussed but, I'm still confused on how we're going to communicate with the institute." 

"Wait, we came here without a plan?" Ray asked annoyed. 

"We're only supposed to get the information we came for and leave." Jace answered.

“And what information is that?” Ray gritted.

"And how are we going to do that without communicating?" Magnus asked, noticing the problem of this whole situation.

"You're the Warlock I just assumed you knew a way." 

"Without asking? I mean, thank you for having faith in my abilities, but even I have limits. Have you seen that barrier, I can't do any of my magic that goes past that barrier." Magnus informed.

"We could always send letters." Simon suggested.

"Guys, we shouldn't talk about this here." Isabelle said, taking in their surroundings. 

///

“Come in.” Alec heard the door knock and watched Catarina come in looking tired from this morning’s last test. “Good news I hope.” Alec commented.

“Well, I say it’s decent.” she handed Alec the files.

“I’ll take decent over anything worse.” Alec took the papers from her hands and sighed a sigh of relief. 

Catarina gave a small smile, “You should enjoy yourself at the party. We both know you won’t get any free time after today.” and she left.

Alec thought about what Catarina said before she left. He doesn’t usually go to the events, he never saw the need to. But Catarina is right, “I want to see him one more time.” Alec whispered to himself. So he got up, and left to get ready for the evening's event.

///

The party …….

The others all met up at the party but in separate directions. Once you were assigned to a section you moved your belongings to the building according to your section. Once you are assigned to one, you have to wear a type of badge so it's easier to identify where the soldier belongs.

"Awe, Magnus!! Love the tux." Clary commented, rushing over to hug them. "Isabelle, you have to let me borrow that one day." Clary screeched. 

"Of course Clare, I love your makeup. I envy your artistic skills." Isabelle complimented. 

"Loving the badge." Simon pointed towards the crescent badge on their attire. 

"Well, you got the cooler one." Jace commented.

“You’re right about that.” Simon smiled, playing along.

“I find it strange how you guys find it happy here.” Ray said.

“It’s a party dear, why aren’t you happy?” Magnus asked looking around.

“We’re at a place, full of assassins.” 

“Jesus, be quiet. Try to fit in.” Jace commanded.

“I don’t like how you bark around orders, when you don’t follow your own.” 

Jace was getting ready to throw a blow and Ray was ready to dodge it when someone grabbed Jace’s wrist and pulled it back. “Woah there, it’s a party. Not a bar fight."

“Alec?” Magnus asked more to himself to confirm what he just saw. In the background you could hear Clary and Isabelle screaming in glee saying it's him and that that’s the one.

Alec smiled which caused Magnus to blush, “I came from that direction. Once I saw you standing here, I came to offer you a drink, and then I got caught in this ruckus.” 

“This is the mystery soulmate?” Simon asked loud enough for the people surrounding them to hear and chatter about the sudden question.

Magnus tried to glare at Simon but failed because of the blush creeping up to his face. _ That idiot, I just met the man. He probably thinks I’m some strange warlock who has a weird sentence thought process issue, and now he knows I talk about him to my friends. If it wasn’t for Raphael he’s already dead.  _

Alec chuckled, “I never got the name.” Magnus was still a little still from the interaction, he didn’t know what to say and just stood there. 

Alec noticed and asked, “If you don’t already have someone…” Alec walked towards Magnus, close enough they were close to touching bodies. By this point the girls were fangirling. “Would you like to be my date? I would love to get to know you.”

Magnus’s blush went all the way up to his ears and all he could do was space out for a bit, admire Alec’s charm and nod his head. “He’s not usually like this.” Isabelle interrupted, “His name is Magnus. Take care of him.” She pushed Magnus onto Alec, which Alec made sure to wrap his arm around Magnus’s waist to catch him. Much similar to how they met.

Alec gave Isabelle a warm smile, “Of course, and I will be taking that as an approval from you.” Alec replied.

Magnus regains his senses. Well, just a little bit. “Oh, anything for you handsome.” 

Alec blushed a little bit, you can hardly notice it but it's there. “Shall we?” Alec said and walked Magnus over through the crowd, doing whatever you do on a date.

“You think he’ll be fine?” Simon asked.

“He’s Magnus, he’ll be fine.” Jace replied not caring.

“Aren’t you worried, I mean we hardly know the guy and we’re just sending him off with… you know, a mass murderer or something?” Clary asked worriedly like a parent letting her child go on their first date.

“I trust him.” Isabelle proudly stated, Clary was still a little iffy about the situation. She was happy that Magnus found someone but this was still a mission, and if things don’t go well…then it won’t be a happy ending. “Come on stop worrying. It’s a party, It’s going to be the last time we’re ever going to be able to hang out like this.” Clary hummed, unsure about the situation. “Come on, let’s go.” Isabelle pulled everyone towards the dancing crowd and went to go have her fun.

///

“What would you like to drink?” Alec asked Magnus.

“I’m feeling … a Tequila Sunrise.” Magnus replied, using his usual hand movements.

Alec chuckled, “I love that,” Alec said mimicking Magnus’s actions, "it’s cute.” Magnus blushed and smiled, “One tequila sunrise and a sea breeze please.” Alec ordered and the bartender did his thing, and got everything ready. Alec handed Magnus’s drink, he took his and walked towards the balcony for a quieter place to chat.

“You know,” Alec started the conversation and looked at Magnus, watching him take his sip. “The first time I saw you,” Alec walked closer to Magnus and set his drink down, “you were stunning. And honestly, I couldn’t get you out of my head ever since then. But now, meeting you again, you make me absolutely speechless.” 

Magnus blushed,  _ seriously this man is going to give him a heart attack _ . “I believe it’s the other way around. But, flattery will get you anywhere.” Magnus smiled at him a little embarrassed by the reactions he’s giving him. “You, young man, have been on my mind, the day I laid eyes on you.”

“Then … I am the mystery soulmate?” Alec asked playfully.

“Please forget about that. I’m embarrassed as it is.” 

“Why?” Alec gently lifted Magnus’s chin towards him, “I’m flattered.”

Magnus smiled and took another sip of his tequila while Alec did the same thing. “Could I ask you a question?” Magnus was nervous. He had given up searching for his soulmate, and when he felt like he found him, he didn't want to be wrong about him and be heartbroken.

Alec nodded and waited patiently, noticing the hesitation, “Did…you feel what I felt? The first day we met…. did you feel something? I know this sounds cheesy and I just want to be right about this you know be-” Magnus paused mid sentence, “Sorry, I’m going on a tangent. I’m usually smoother than this and quite a charmer.” 

Alec chuckled, “Well, you most definitely charmed me.”

Magnus smiled up at him and Alec smiled back. Alec reached over and placed his hand on Magnus’s waist and held him close. Magnus placed his hands between the two of them, hands on Alec’s chest. They both slowly leaned into each other, knowing what events are about to occur. Magnus closed his eyes, waiting for that kiss and Alec held his breath letting his instincts take the lead. 

Until a voice in his head told him to stop. Alec froze in his spot and pulled back. The hand around Magnus’s waist tightened which caused Magnus to wake from the anticipated event that never happened.

Magnus was concerned,  _ did he not want this? _ “Alexander?” Magnus started. Alec only grew even tenser after hearing that name. Magnus noticed this, “I’m sorry, it just slipped out.” 

“No,” Alec quickly spoke up, “it’s just -”

“Alec.” someone interrupted, which caused both males to turn to the voice. Noticing Catarina standing in the front of the balcony entrance. “Lyla has requested for you.”

Alec was not pleased to hear this, he pulled his hands back and slid them down to hold Magnus’s hands. “I have to go.” He bent down and kissed Magnus’s hands and walked over to Catarina.

“Saved your ass.” She whispered for Alec to hear. Alec simply walked away, not waiting for Catarina to follow him. “Magnus,” she smiled at him and Magnus only stared, “enjoy the rest of the night.” and with that they left Magnus there alone on the balcony.

///

Magnus went back lifelessly back to where he would find the rest of his friends. To his luck, he found Clary and Isabelle dancing their life away. 

“Magnus!” Clary jumped on him.

Isabelle noticed the down expression, “Magnus, are you okay?”

“He….he pulled away?” Magnus let out.

“From what?” Clary asked.

“The kiss...that never happened.” 

  
  



	6. The Eye of Chamuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is sent on a case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly updating these chapter a bit faster just because I'm nearing the end of my revisions :)

“He didn’t want to kiss you?!” Isabelle yelled, anger starting to boil from inside her. Everyone knows, to initiate the soulmate bond, the first step is a kiss and the last is to have sex. In the past, many people used the first step to confirm the identity of their soulmate. In addition, some people have rejected the soulmate bond by declining the first step. So Isabelle assumed that  _ Alec _ didn’t want to mate with Magnus and that got on her nerves. 

Magnus didn’t answer, because he also didn’t know himself why Alec didn’t want to kiss him. It was perfect timing and then …. ‘Well, I might have called him Alexander. Didn’t look like he liked it that much. And then Cat interrupted, what was up with that?’ Magnus thought to himself

“Have you guys seen Ray?” Simon joined, drink in hand.

“Never mind him, we have an emergency! Alec rejected Magnus!” Isabelle exaggerated.

“What?!” Simon asked, confused. Knowing the fact that they may possibly be soulmates that it is highly unlikely for a soul mate to decline their other half. 

“Hey we were looking for you guys.” Jace joined in as well, Ray in tow. “Why is it so glum?”

“Alec! Mr. Mystery soulmate man rejected Magnus!” Isabelle shouted for the last time.

“That was probably the best choice.” Ray added.

“Excuse me?!” Isabelle attacked, “We’re on the same team here, no need to make him feel any worse!” 

“Because we are on the same team I said what I said.” Before Isabelle could raise her voice again Ray cut in, “Look around!” he raised his voice instead. 

This caused the rest to quiet down, “Don’t raise your voice at my sister.” Jace glared.

“This is why I don’t work with nephilim.” Ray hissed.

Jace was about to throw a punch in before Simon interrupted, “Enough! Ray, are you really trying to hurt Magnus’s feelings right now?” 

“Like I said,” Ray continued, “Look around.”

“We’re at a party.” Isabelle simply stated.

“You all forget that this is uncharted territory. It’s a land built to produce murderers, deaths, and wars wherever these soldiers are commanded to go. There’s no room for love here.” The others seemed to understand where he was going with this. Ray sighed, trying to ease the tension. “I saw Alec earlier, down the hallway.” this piqued Magnus’s interest, “right before we crossed paths he silently whispered ‘be careful’ and walked off with Cat quietly following behind him”

“That could’ve been meant for Cat.” Clary added.

“He looked me dead in the eye when he said it and walked away. But that’s not the point.”

“Then what is?” Simon asked.

“Cat was with him.” Magnus finally added.

Ray simply nodded, “Cat walked a few steps behind Alec. It was like Cat took orders from Alec. And if Cat is a representative of the Fire Emblem, that just makes him high on the ranks when it comes to hierarchy. Basic soulmate knowledge states that once the steps to complete the soulmate bond is initiated, that mark is placed on their bodies. So, if Alec was caught with a soulmate bond, both your lives would be at stake which will put our mission in jeopardy. I say you thank him, or at least understand where he is coming from. It doesn’t look like he is in a position to tell you what’s wrong because of the mere fact of what environment we are in.”

“It can make him look like he is working undercover.” Jace stated.

“I’m not trying to make you feel better.” Ray continued, “I’m telling you to think. We’re in the most dangerous and feared organizations out there and you’re all out here enjoying your time. But know when the time comes, we have to figure out a way to escape because I don’t plan on staying here. And unlike you two,” Ray pointed to Jace and Clary, “Simon cannot stay away from his soulmate for too long, it will hurt both parties. We need to get out of here quickly and efficiently.”

Everyone seemed to understand and agreed with Ray. However, Isabelle was still a little annoyed with the situation that had happened before and wanted to give Alec a piece of her mind, even though she knew he did it for a good reason. While Magnus only wanted to see him one more time, and tell him that it was okay, that he didn’t need protecting.

///

“Alec.” Lyla greeted as he walked through the large meeting doors.

“It seems, everyone got the message.” Chris, head of Cain, spoke up.

Alec walked through the doors and noticed Jonathon at the head of the table with three seats on each side. Jacob (Vampire and head of crescent), Edward (Vampire and head of Dawning), and Natasha (Incubus and head of Azazel) were on one side. While Lyla (werewolf, head of Oak, and Jonathon’s right hand), Chris (Warlock and head of Cain, and an empty seat for Alec were on the other side. 

“Must be important if you’re sending us into the field Jonathon.” Natasha said, painting her nails at the table, not giving a care in the world.

“Must you really do that at the table?” Chris asked.

“A woman has needs.” Natasha responded.

“If we’re ready, I’d like to start.” Lyla intercepted.

No one disputed, and so she continued. She turned on a screen, which projected files, personal information on individuals, and just information on the case itself.

“About a month ago, the black market was selling an item,” Lyla brought up a picture on the screen of a translucent pearl with a slight rainbow hue because of the refracting lights. 

“The eye of Chamuel.” Natasha spoke up, dazzled by the beauty of the jewel.

“Wait, if this was selling about a month ago, why didn’t we get it then?” Edward asked.

To answer that question, Lyla brought up another picture that showed replicas of the jewel being placed on the black market for different prices. “As we all know, the Eye of Chamuel is the Archangel Chamuel’s artifact. But there have been many forgeries over the past years, therefore, making it harder to find the real one.” 

“And this is the real one because...” Chris started.

Lyla changed the screen to a picture of a church. “This is The Bethlehem Catholic Church, currently being run by the Priest Harry Christoldoulos. Right next door, is an orphanage run by the church.

“So, we have a classic baby snatcher case.” Jacob stated.

Alec glared at the comment Jacob made, it’s not something to take lightly. Lyla shook her head in disagreement, “Priest Harry Christoldoulos is well known in the black market for his human trafficking.”

“He sold children?” Alec asked, frowned from displeasure.

Lyla nodded her head, “Okay, but he was evil before he even picked up the artifact. That doesn’t mean the artifact is the real one.” Edward spoke.

Jonathan smirked and he quietly changed the screen, the others noticing this watched him open up a video file. The video played the priest walking along the sidewalk with a boy in hand who seemed to be eating an icecream. He then directed the boy into a dark alleyway and suddenly grabbed the boy’s neck with his two hands and started choking the air out of the child. The boy dropped his ice cream and tried to scratch the hands off his neck. Christoldoulos laughed sinisterly and tossed the boy to the ground. The boy coughed and tried to quickly swallow some air. Christoldoulos walked over to the crawling boy slowly. loving the way he tried to stay away from the man. Then Christoldoulos pulled out a knife and pinned the boy down and started to stab the boy’s body ruthlessly even after the light in the kid’s eyes died. And only when the priest came to his senses did he start to peel himself off the child and walked aimlessly in the night, away from the crime scene. 

Alec and Chris watched wide eyed with displeasure from the events that conspired throughout the video while Edward, Jacob, and Natasha watched unconcerned and Lyla looked away, already having watched it before. 

“He started to kill his livestock.” Jonathon responded to Edwards suspicions, while Alec twitched at the word choice Jonathan used. 

Edward hummed in agreement. Lyla informed, “The killings started about a week ago. It is when he made a trade with one of the black market dealers who had the Eye of Chamuel with some of the children in the orphanage.” 

“It’s possible that trafficking wasn’t enough, and decided to take the next step.” Jacob spoke.

“Use your brain.” Chris sneered, “It’s the closest encounter we have with the Eye of Chamuel. It’s just a risk.”

“That is why we would like this to be handled quietly. We are already in a hurry, having more obstacles in our way will only be bothersome in our goal. We have enough enemies as it is. Therefore, Alec, Chris, and Edward. You three will be going to go and retrieve the artifact.” Lyla added, and the other three nodded their heads.

“That’s too bad. I wanted to get my hands on that beauty.” Natasha pouted.

///

“So, what did she want?” Catarina was waiting on the couch inside Alec’s office.

Alec sighed, “You know, if someone walked in here and saw you here, they would question our relationship.”

“God forbid someone thinks Alec is straight.” Catarina exaggerated. Alec rolled his eyes, “So, how bad is it this time?”

“Bad enough, that I want to kill the man.” Alec let out a deep sigh and slumped in his chair. 

“Well that doesn’t sound too good.” 

“That’s an understatement.” Alec fiddled with the papers on his desk, “Hold down the fort till I’m gone.” Alec commanded and Catarina simply nodded.

///

Two days had passed since Magnus last saw Alec. Magnus and the others decided to go to the training room to get an idea of what and who we’re dealing with. Jace suggested that heading to the training room would give them the idea of how tough these people are and an idea of who’s on top. 

Once they all entered the training room, it is obvious that everyone in there was wary of each other. No one’s guard was ever down, and they all watched everyone’s moves and antics. There were two people in the wrestling arena that stopped in their tracks to look at the shadowhunters and the three downworlders that entered the training room. 

“Are you all new or something?” one of the guys in the arena asked.

The six of them glanced over and didn’t respond. “I would answer if I were you.” the other guy in the arena asked, walking over to drink his water. “He’s trying to help you out.”

“What’s it to you if we are?” Isabelle glared.

The guy who asked the question, latched himself onto the arena, “A feisty one.” He took his gloves off to pick up the water bottle next to him. “But a word of advice, Fire emblem and Crescent don’t get along. If anyone sees you all together, it will cause you trouble. Of course, there are those who don’t care about the feud, but there are many more who take it too seriously.”

“And you don’t care?” Clary asked.

“More like, I watch out for my own.”

“Commander Owen.” a woman in her mid 20’s walked into the training room and saluted at the guy in the wrestling arena. 

“What is it?” The guy who was just talking earlier, Commander Owen, responded.

“Catarina came by to drop a few cases for you to look over. She said it was urgent.” 

“What, Alec didn’t want to do it himself?” Owen asked as he was getting out of the arena, with the other guy following him out.

“Alec left on a mission a couple of days ago.”

The two men glanced over to her, confused, because Alec is not known to go on a mission personally unless it was serious. While the six undercover ears perked up at the mention of Alec. 

Owen sighed, “And to think I was gonna get a break.”

The three of them were about to head out before Magnus interrupted them, “Wait.” The rest of his friends froze in their spots, knowing that this was going to be a bad idea. “Is there any way for me to get a meeting with Alec?” 

The three officials were confused with the question, no one really ever wants a meeting with Alec unless they wanted to die themselves. He is a scary man when you get on his bad side. “If I were you,” Owen started, “I wouldn’t go looking for him.” and with that, they left. 

“You shouldn’t have asked that.” Ray said.

“I agree it was a bad idea. But it could’ve helped getting some answers if we met Alec in person.” Simon said.

“It can raise suspicion.” Ray countered. “They already looked confused about you trying to get a meeting with Alec.”

“Which is why Magnus needs to get close to him.” Jace added. “It will help with the missions if we can get Alec to speak to Magnus.”

  
  



	7. Catarina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Catarina and Alec meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this fanfic is giving me a real headache... I thought I would've written it by now but I've scrapped it like four times. *Sigh* but I finally figured it out
> 
> But anyway... I changed my user. So don't get confused 🙃 .

It’s been a few days since the incident in the training room. And all Magnus could think about was getting a meeting with Alec. But to his luck, (possibly), Catarina sent someone to ask Magnus to meet her in her office at the infirmary to have a  _ usual check up _ for the benefit of her subordinates.

It was the middle of the day and Magnus walked to the infirmary alone. In the past few days, his friends that were in Crescent decided to keep their distance, but to continue their buddy system. Therefore, Isabelle insisted that she come along, but Magnus said that it’s not a big deal and that he could go alone to meet with Catarina.

Magnus walked into the infirmary, “May I help you?” a male doctor asked. 

“Cat said she would like to speak with me.” Magnus replied. He nodded and pointed in the direction to her office. Magnus followed and went up to Catarina’s office and knocked on her door. 

“Come in.” he heard and entered the office.

“Is there something you need Cat?” Magnus asked as he closed the door behind him.

Cat smiled up at him and motioned for him to sit down. Magnus sat down across from her and waited for her to say something. “So Magnus,” Cat put her pencil down, “How are you feeling today?”

Magnus eyed her warily, “I think we both know that you didn’t bring me here just to ask how I am?”

Cat chuckled, “Well, I am a doctor. I am required to give check ups to all our soldiers.”

Magnus hummed, “Well then, shall we get it over with then?” as Magnus started to take off his coat like jacket.

Cat nodded and walked around her desk to get started with the usual check up. She got her stethoscope out and asked Magnus to breathe in and out slowly. She did that to his front and then she went to Magnus’s back and asked him to do the same.

“What’s your relationship with Alec?” Catarina froze in her position and smiled a small smile.

“Bold of you to assume that there are no cameras here.” she said as she walked over to her utensils area and brought out a blood pressure monitor.

“What makes you think I should be wary about cameras?” Magnus asked as he rolled up his sleeve.

Catarina nodded her head as if he made a point. She went over to his left arm and started to get his blood pressure. “Then why else would the High Warlock of Brooklyn want to come to such a hostile environment? I don’t see any reason for you to leave such an extravagant life behind.”

“It doesn’t seem hostile to me. More like a makeshift shadowhunter institute, but without the segregation.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“You haven’t answered any of mine.”

“Fair point.” Catarina sighed and placed the monitor away. “My relationship with Alec is pure friendship. Nothing for you to worry about.”

“I wasn’t worried.” Magnus glared.

Catarina analyzed Magnus’s behavior. “Pretty confident there. Something I should know about?” she asked coyly.

Magnus was slowly getting confused. He actually wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask. He can’t make it obvious that he’s here doing the Brooklyn Institute a  _ favor _ and he wasn’t sure what Catarina wanted to get out of him. There was something about her that made him unsure if he wanted to ask any prying questions or any questions in general.

Catarina went over to check Magnus’s temperature and his ears for any health issues to make note of. “The Church.” Catarina whispered. Magnus was confused by the sudden statement. However, Catarina continued her check up, “Row three, second bench, fourth bible.” Magnus listened intently, “Romans chapter 5. If you do as instructed, you will be able to transport files to wherever location you wish it to go.”

Magnus a little wary, “And I should trust you why?”

Catarina sighed, “Because I’ve known Alec for a long time.” Catarina sat back down on her desk and wrote down her findings. “If you stay any longer, you will get him killed.”

“Why do you say that? Maybe I can help him.” Magnus slowly put his attire back together.

“I’ve read your file Magnus, so let me give you some advice.” Catarina put her pen down and looked back up at Magnus, “Stay away from Alec. Do that, and it will get you out of trouble. It’s already tiresome enough that he has to keep an eye on me, but add six more spies, things are just gonna get tougher for him to cover up your trails.” Magnus gave Catarina a shocked and confused look. “What? You thought you were the only one undercover?”

“Alec knows? Are you helping us?” Magnus asked, because he still wasn’t sure if she was someone to trust or if she’s setting him up.

“Yes and No.” Catarina stood up from her seat and walked over to the door, “I gave Alec the information about you so he knows quite a bit. Also, I’m only doing this for Alec. So for him, please, keep your distance Magnus.” Catarina opened the door for Magnus, implying the fact that it’s time for him to leave.

Magnus nodded and walked towards the door, “Thank you for the check up.” he said as he walked out.

“Healthy as a bee.” Catarina smiled at him and watched him leave.

Catarina walked over to her desk and slumped in her chair massaging her neck. “Things will only get difficult from here.” she whispered.

///

Three years ago….

_ “Cat.” Catarina was sitting on her couch looking through some of her magazines while having a glass of tea, until someone barged into her home. _

_ “Brian.” she sighed feeling an oncoming headache just from the mere presence of the London Shadowhunter. “What brings you the honor to barge into my humble abode?” _

_ Brian grinned, and pranced on over to her couch, “I have a favor and when you come back I will do whatever you want.”  _

_ “When I come back?” she questioned. _

_ Brian nodded his head, “You might want to come to the institute for more information.” _

And that is how Catarina got dragged into the Rogue Nation with a few other shadowhunters that she barely knew. Catarina, who was a member of the Fire Emblem, and a few months into the case, understood that getting any information out of this place will take forever. The amount of soldiers that are guarded here are ten times more than any other institute. There are no blind spots in place, and the only way to gain some freedom from prying eyes is when they’re sent out on a case to clean up some other shadowhunter or downworlder’s mess. 

A month had passed, and slowly Catarina noticed all the eyes on her and/or eyes observing her. She passed it on as a survival tactic, however, what she didn’t notice was the pair of midnight blue eyes watching her from afar.

…

Six months had passed, and Catarina had already tried to send three files to the London Institute of her findings but she has yet to receive anything in return. She visits the church, because it is a sanctuary that lacks any suspecting eyes. Which is here, where she tries to deliver her reports to the institute. Yet, there have been no words, no signs. Just silence.

Catarina was getting tired of trying to survive out in the Rogue Nation and under Jonathon’s ever eagle looking eye as well as Jacob’s hostile aura when she walked past the Crescent. She had yet to meet her own head leader and it bothered her a lot. She doesn’t even know what she’s dealing with and she’s feeling frustrated as the days go by.

As Catarina trudged down the halls, she bumped into someone. She was already in a bad mood with the London Institute providing her nothing but silence and so of course she was a bit rude to the person she bumped into. “Watch where you're going.” 

The guy she bumped into only looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, “I believe you walked into me.” 

“Well I believe you owe me an apology but I’m sure you don’t want to give it to me. So, what’s belief got to do with anything?” Catarina came back.

The raven haired, blue eyed male hummed. “Well, the last time I checked, I believe warlocks believe in no god, but you visit the church quite too often.” If Catarina was shocked, she didn’t want to show it. “I’m sorry for bumping into you, Ms. Loss.” and the man left, leaving Catarina fearing for her life.

Before Catarina could ask the man for his name, he had already disappeared. “Fuck.”

…

Eight months have passed and Catarina has not run into that man. She wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing. She was certain that he would find her and blackmail her into doing something, but there was no sign of him. She only hoped that he died in combat.

Catarina was walking down to the cafeteria to eat her anxiety away until she saw Commander Owens at the door. She greeted the man and was about to walk away, “Cat.” the commander called.

Catarina stopped and gave the man his attention, “Do you have a case for me?” 

He only gave her a once over and motioned her to follow him. Catarina wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, but she knew if she ran it would make her suspicious and either way there would be no way out.

As she was trying to figure out an escape plan, which she scolded herself for not thinking of one before getting this far into the case, Commander Owens directed her into a restricted area and this is when she realized she was in deep shit. 

She tried to be optimistic but knew that was not the case. She swore, she was going to find that man and haunt him in the next life for yapping his mouth.  _ But why now? _ she only thought. She was utterly confused about everything. 

She kept to her thoughts and stopped when the Commander stopped in front of two large double doors. He opened the door, “Take a seat.” he said. Catarina gave the commander one last look and looked into the room and noticed no one was in the room. “Just wait inside. Alec Morgenstern will come in to speak with you.”

Catarina went wide with shock when hearing the last name. “What?” was all she could get out.

The commander wasn’t going to repeat what he said. Seeing the fear in her eyes from the simple name, he knew she heard him. All he did was wait for her to be seated in the seat across from Alec’s desk and closed the door behind him. 

Catarina sat and didn’t know what to expect. After all, Jonathan Morgenstern is ruthless and everyone knows this. To think that she was about to meet a relative of his, she really had to think of an escape plan quickly. 

Catarina’s brain went into overdrive, that she didn’t hear the man enter the office. “Relax.” Alec simply said, which brough Catarina back to reality. “I’m not actually related to that psycho.” Catarina turned in her seat to meet the man who was supposedly not related to the maniac. 

“You!” she simply said. She quickly closed her mouth, remembering the guy that she bumped into two months ago and also noticed that she may not be in the position to say anything. 

Alec simply observed Catarina in her seat and walked over to his desk to take a seat as well.  _ Maybe I should apologize. _ Catarina thought. Alec massaged his temples and looked at the papers he had on his desk and scanned them over, ignoring Catarina’s observing eyes. 

“I have to say,” Alec broke the silence, “I love how thorough your research is.” 

Catarina flinched and tried to observe the papers he had in his hands but wasn’t sure if it was what she thought it was. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she simply responded.

Alec looked up from the papers and gave Catarina a  _ really? _ look, and simply showed her the envelope that the papers came from and turned the envelope around to show the London Institute’s seal. 

Catarina scoffed, “Are you saying I sent those? I am a downworlder sir, I don’t help nephilim.”

Alec simply nodded, “Do you have a twin?”

“You’re really trying to frame me here and I don’t appreciate it.” 

Alec sighed, “You know, if you’re going to tell a lie. At least make it believable. I was there when you placed them in the caskets of the dead, underneath the church campus. Word of advice, watch your surroundings. I would’ve hoped you would have picked that up while you stayed here, given the fact that no one trusts anyone here.”

Catarina didn’t say anything, if what he said was true there really was no point in arguing with this man. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Well, I should.” Alec responded, “Otherwise Jonathan will have my head.” Catarina understood and was sure the escape plan she had in mind was not going to work, “But, I could use someone like you.”

That peaked Catarina’s interest and may have raised some red flags. “Between you and me, I don’t like it here.” Catarina was now seriously confused, “and neither do you. Or maybe I’m wrong, and you really are just one of London institute’s pets.” Catarina scowled at the word pet and gave him a glare. Alec breathed a laugh under his nose, “I’ll let you continue this, but I’m changing your station. You were a doctor right?”

Catarina wasn’t sure where this guy was playing at but her nerves were settling down and she was now able to breathe under the tense air. “I dabbled centuries ago.” 

“Well, I’m moving you to the infirmary. You’re to report to me for anything you find and I’ll help you with anything that my authority can extend to.”

“I’m a little confused.”

Alec nodded in understanding, “In simpler terms. I’m going Rogue.”

…

Catarina walked into her room and threw some papers onto her desk and groaned into her bed, recalling the past events.

“ _ I’m going rogue.” _

_ “You’re joking.” Catarina produced a small laugh not taking this guy seriously. _

_ Alec simply smiled and wrote something down on Catarina’s paper and placed it into one of the envelopes Catarina had sent her files in. “You can send these to the institute if you wish.”  _

_ Catarina took the envelope from Alec, “Am I considering you as an ally?” _

_ “If that helps you sleep at night.” Alec motioned her that she could leave. Catarina got up from her chair and headed towards the door, “Catarina, be discreet.” _

_ “Cat.” Catarina said, “Call me Cat.” _

Catarina got up from her bed and opened up the envelope that Alec gave her and noticed that these were the files that she was going to send over to the institute.  _ He went into my room? What an ass. _ As she took out the files she noticed a small envelope that slipped out and noticed that it was addressed to her. She opened it and read through it and froze into shock, “he hand delivered this to them?”  _ So he’s serious. He’s turning his back against Jonathan. _

Catarina burned the envelope that was given to her from the Institute and looked through the files to look over what Alec made a memo of or added to. 

Catarina went into shock once again as she read the name one more time before she came to her senses. Where she wrote  _ The Fire Emblem’s head member still unknown _ , Alec crossed out and replaced it with,  _ The Fire Emblem’s head member: Alexander Lightwood _ .

“What the fuck is a Lightwood doing here?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know why, my italics are suddenly not working???????..
> 
> nVm I'm just going to use a converter TT


	8. Alec & Catarina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too impactful... more like a transition???

Magnus left the infirmary and only to find Simon and Isabelle waiting for him outside, “I told you guys I’m fine.”

“We were just worried.” Simon smiled at him.

“So what did she want?” Isabelle asked.

“More like, what did she tell me?” Magnus responded. Isabelle and Simon gave him a look. “We should probably go to our rooms. I’m getting a bit tired.” Magnus gave them a look to follow, which they understood.

…

“What happened?” Isabelle asked, locking the door behind them.

“A lot of things happened my dear.” Magnus started as he got comfortable on his couch. “But two important things happened. One, Cat told me to stay away from Alec.”

“Is she jealous?” Isabelle asked.

“No, I think Ray was right. If I get too friendly with Alec, there’s a high chance of all of us getting into trouble, as well as Alec. Plus, she said they were only friends.”

“Leave it to you to ask that question.” Simon chuckled.

Magnus rolled his eyes, “That wasn’t why I asked it, but anyway. She was giving me a check up, an unnecessary one, and gave me instructions.”

“Instruction for what?” Isabelle asked.

“She said if we went to the Church, row three, second bench, fourth bible, Romans chapter 5, we will be able to transport files to wherever location we wish to send it to.” Magnus answered.

“Why would she tell us that?” Simon questioned.

“I don’t know, but she did know that we’re all undercover. I have a feeling she knows more than what she lets on.”

“What do you mean?” Isabelle asked.

“She said she went through my file. I don’t know what file is out there but I’m assuming she gathered up some information about us and handed them to Alec as well. But this is what bothers me.” Magnus was also confused when he tried to explain it to his friends, he was trying to understand it as he continued to explain. “Cat said she was also undercover and that Alec has been covering up her trail. That’s why she wants us to get whatever we came here to do and leave without bothering Alec.”

“Why would a Warlock go undercover?” Isabelle asked.

“Same reason why I’m here.” Magnus said.

“Or she could actually be in love with Alec.” Simon commented. Magnus glared at Simon, “Sorry, that was a joke.” Simon smiled shyly.

“So she’s working with an institute.” Isabelle stated, “But where? You think we can go back to her and ask for more information? If we just ask her whatever she knows we could get out of her hair as quickly as possible.”

“But can we trust her?” Simon asked, “It could just be one of those tricks to figure out who the moles are and stuff.”

Magnus went into deep thought, “What do you think Magnus?” Isabelle asked, “You were there with her, what are your instincts?” 

“I really would like to speak with Alec.” Magnus stated.

“You really think that’s a good idea?” Simon asked.

“I feel like I would get more information if I did.” Magnus replied. 

“Alright, let’s contact the others and tell them what we found out.” Isabelle added.

///

The three of them decided to find the others in the dining hall because it was the only time everyone was allowed to convene without many issues. 

Isabelle found them in the crowd, in line waiting to get their food. She dragged Simon and Magnus with her to go speak to Jace, Clary, and Ray. “How’s my brother, soon to be sister-in-law, and bodyguard doing?” Isabelle greeted them with a smile.

“Are you sure we should be this... _ close _ ?” Simon asked.

“I agree, keep your distance.” Ray insisted.

Isabelle pouted, “Well we had something to discuss with you, that’s all.”

“In the wide open?” Ray questioned, “Do you shadowhunters know how to do your job?”

Jace glared at the vampire, “If you both don’t keep it down, we are all going to get into trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” The six individuals froze in their spots, and were afraid to turn around to the voice that held a venomous tone. “Why’d we get so quiet?” 

“I-It’s nothing sir.” Jace answered for them.

“If it’s nothing, why don’t you let me join in? I have a lot of free time on my hands.” Jacob grinned from cheek to cheek and that’s what scared them the most. But this also somehow made the entire dining hall go quiet and watch the feared Crescent leader in fear, anxiety, respect, etc. 

“We wouldn’t like to waste your time sir.” Clary spoke up this time. 

Jacob hummed, “You’ve been wasting my time since I got here.” No one said anything and Jacob sighed, “It would be a waste to snatch this pretty little thing’s lungs. A waste of breath don’t you think.” Jacob grabbed Isabelle’s waist and licked a tender spot on her neck.

Isabelle’s breath hitched and Jace was about to rip Jacob’s hands off of Isabelle, but in a flash of an eye someone had ripped Jacob’s prying hands off of Isabelle. The man slammed Jacob onto the nearest table, locking Jacob’s hand behind his back. 

The air got even tenser and no one made a sound, Jacob grunted and looked up at his attacker, “Well, Alec.” Jacob grinned, “It’s nice to see you home and  _ alive _ .” Alec pulled Jacob’s arm back harder Jacob groaned from the pain and you can slowly hear a crack being made. 

“Jacob,” Alec gritted out, “you haven’t changed since I left.”

Jacob chuckled, which was echoed throughout the entire dining hall, “Don’t worry Alec, if you’re worried about your little  _ toys _ , I did nothing but have a friendly conversation.”

Alec snapped and broke Jacob’s arm, a loud crack was echoed and no one was sure what would happen but some were thinking they should probably escape but that could also cause a bigger problem so many were only glued to their seats. 

“For a dead man, you sure don’t know how to stay dead.” Alec scowled.

“Alec!” Alec looked up from the current position he was in, “That’s enough, at this rate Jonathan will have your head.” Chris broke the tension and with that Alec slowly let Jacob go.

Jacob smirked and stood up from where he was on the table and looked at his arm, “You couldn’t simply dislocate the shoulder like a normal person?” 

Alec glared at him and looked at the six individuals behind him that caused this mess, “If I so much find a scratch on her,” gesturing to Isabelle, “your arm won’t be the only thing that’s broken.”

Alec decided to leave it at that and was about to head out with Chris following behind him, “You keep sheltering your soldiers, you’re going to leave your defenses wide open,  _ Alec _ .” Jacob smirked. 

“Walk away Alec.” Chris whispered.

Alec clenched his fists and took a breath and walked away, leaving the tense dining hall. 

Jacob sighed, “Well thanks for watching the show.” he smiled, “Go back to your meal.” His tone changed and went into his usual nonchalant atmosphere and went out the way Alec left.

“Let’s go.” Catarina walked up to the six individuals and motioned for them to follow her. Jace, Clary, and Ray were a little wary about following her but the other three just nodded and implied that it would be fine.

///

Catarina led them into the infirmary and asked for Isabelle to stand by one of the patient tables so she could get a good look. It was silent in the infirmary and no one wanted to say anything. Cat sighed and placed a sound proofing spell in the room and made sure all exits were locked to give them some privacy. 

“I’m certain you don’t have a scratch but Alec would insist that I check up on all of you anyway.” Catarina said as she did the usual checks even though there really wasn’t anything she could do. 

“Umm Cat-” Clary initiated.

“So,” Catarina interrupted, “you’re shadowhunters. What’d you figure out?”

Jace, Clary, and Ray were the only ones that flinched. Simon and Isabelle already knew beforehand that Catarina may have already known something. “What do you mean?” Jace asked.

“The scene that you all caused earlier.” Catarina pointed out, “Don’t tell me you're too dense to figure out Alec’s position. It took me over a year to know exactly what his connection was to all this.”

Jace seemed to be the only one confused, Ray noticed this and rolled his eyes, “He’s our phantom leader you idiot.” Ray scolded.

Jace glared, “I was getting there.”

“And to think the institute sent you.” Ray sneered.

“Keep that up and I’m leaving you behind.” Jace retorted.

“Keep that up and you’ll end up dead.” Ray bit back.

“Enough!” Catarina interjected. “Look, I’m going to let you all in on a little secret that will get you all out of here alive.”

“And why should we trust you?” Ray asked. Which was a dying question that everyone in that room wanted answered.

“I don’t care if you trust me or not. However, Alec wants you all to safely return to wherever you all came from.” Cat sighed, gaining everyone’s attention, “The London institute has informed me that they will attack this location sometime next month. That will be the only time for all of you to head back home.”

“The London Institute?” Clary asked.

“Ms. Cat here is undercover, like the rest of us.” Isabelle informed them.

Cat neither agreed or disagreed, “What about Alec?” Magnus asked.

“What about Alec?” Catarina asked back.

“You told me Alec was covering up your trail. How does he fit into all of this? Why would he cover up your trail if he didn’t care?” Magnus clarified.

“I’m not in a position where I can tell you what I know. But he’s helping us take the Rogue Nation down. He wants this place gone, probably more than anyone.” Catarina answered.

///

Alec slammed his office door closed and laid down on his couch, arm resting against his eyes. He heard a knock on his door and he ignored it, he was tired and wanted to take a break. But the knock continued and didn’t seem like it was going to disappear anytime soon, “What?!” he yelled at the door. 

The door opened and Catarina entered, closing the door behind her. “I’m guessing that mission didn’t go too well.”

“Cat, I’m not in the mood.”

Cat sat on the arm rest of the couch. “Are you injured?”

Alec removed his arm from his eyes to look at Catarina and sighed, “I’m tired.” Catarina nodded and the room went into silence. “We retrieved the Eye of Chamuel.” 

“Well, that’s not good.” Alec didn’t say anything, “Is there something else that’s bothering you?”

“I killed the priest.” 

Catarina sighed, “You can’t put yourself down for something you were forced to do.”

Alec scoffed, “I was ordered to keep the man alive.” Catarina observed Alec, “He was a human trafficker. Sold kids from the orphanage on the black market and then started to kill them off and leave them on the side of the road.”

“So you did a good deed. Jonathan won’t like that.” 

“Jonathan won’t care. He retrieved the Eye of Chamuel. He’s got his head full.”

“Then I don’t get it.” Catarina admitted.

“There was a girl.” Alec let out a deep sigh.

“Alec...you’re gay.” Catarina stated.

Alec groaned, “A child Cat. At the orphanage.”

Catarina understood and had a small smile on her face, “Alec,” Alec didn’t budge and continued to stare out into space, “you did a good deed. She’s safe. No need to worry.” 

Alec sighed, “She told me to be happy.”

Catarina laughed, “Why do you sound worried? I would say the girl is right, you should learn to be happy.”

Alec groaned, “Nevermind that, what have you been up to while I was gone?”

Catarina sighed, “You're always business. Can’t you see I’m trying to be a friend?” Alec flailed his right hand at her to get on with it. “I had a mini meeting with the shadowhunters. I might have told them a few things here and there.”

Cat stopped talking and waited for Alec to say something. “Are you going to tell me what you told them or are you going to keep me in the dark?”

“See, it’s not too hard to contribute to a conversation. Anyway, I told them I was undercover with the London Institute, and that you have been helping me with my case for as long as I could remember…”

“You’re not saying something.”

Cat got up from her seat, “Well, I did see them heading over to the church.”

Alec groaned, “It's always that damn church.”

Catarina laughed, “Brings back memories.” 

Catarina left and Alec just looked up at his ceiling and sat up on the couch. He decided it was better to go to his room than stay locked up in his office. 

Alec went to his room, walked over to his closet and changed into some more comfortable, casual clothes. Picked up a black hoodie and walked out of his room with his hoodie over his face.

  
  



	9. The Kiss that Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina.... the Queen of Innuendos LOL
> 
> I just noticed that almost all my font stuff were not going through like italics and bolds... so I used a converter instead because the HTML codes were not working for me.... TT so I went back and put them in.... but that caused the extra spacing that I don't feel like fixing.... but it shouldn't effect reading too much anyway....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published two today, just because I feel like the last chapter wasn't enough juice... and this one was one of my favorite chapters so I thought why not. :)
> 
> Enjoy 😉 (not smut)....

It was dark out and Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, and Ray entered the church to test out and see how the communicating would work. 

The five of them split up their seating arrangement. Simon and Ray sat on the opposite side of the three shadowhunters and Warlock. Jace and Clary decided to sit together in the back. Isabelle thought it best if she tried the communication spell or what not that Catarina instructed while Magnus sat in the front, trying to look like he was minding his own business. 

The six of them looked around and observed the church, making sure it was just them and to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. They all sat there in silence, until someone came from behind the altar. No one expected this and only looked away thinking that maybe it's just a staff member for this church. 

However, everyone there thought that was unlikely with his attire. The male figure, clad in black, walked over to where Magnus sat and decided to sit down next to him. Magnus didn’t make a move and decided to ignore the man next to him. After all, they only needed to make sure no one was near Isabelle. 

“Was I that bad of a date?” the guy asked with a little laugh.

Magnus was caught off guard that he turned his head to the man. “Alec?” he whispered underneath his breath.

Alec smiled at Magnus under his hood, keeping his face hidden from the others. “I’m sorry.” he reached over to Magnus and gently placed his hand on top of Magnus’s.

Magnus happily entwined their fingers together, “For what?” Magnus sat in closer into Alec’s warmth. Arm to arm. Shoulder to shoulder.

“For a lot of things.” Alec leaned into the warmth, both now leaning on each other, “I’m sure you didn’t want to have a murderer as a soulmate.”

“I’ve had worse.” 

Alec lightly chuckled, “About the party...”

“It’s fine.” Magnus interrupted, “I understand why you did it. It doesn’t mean I’m happy about it, but I get it.”

Alec sighed, and rested his head on Magnus’s shoulder, “Aren’t I lucky to have such an understanding soulmate.”

Magnus smiled down at him, “Tired?”

Alec hummed in response, “Let me be like this just for a little bit.”

…

A few minutes had passed and Isabelle gave a look towards her friends that she got everything she needed. 

“It looks like Isabelle figured it out.” Alec whispered to Magnus, still laying his head on his shoulder, eyes closed. 

“Are you leaving?” Magnus asked. 

Alec sat back up and nodded his head, “I came to make sure you all stayed out of trouble.” He stood up and rested his hand behind Magnus and leaned down next to Magnus’s ear and whispered, “Next time, use the back door. You have a lesser chance of getting caught.” Alec gave Magnus a small peck on his cheek and walked back to where he came from.

Magnus sat there, watching Alec leave and biting his lip, yearning for more of Alec’s warmth.

///

Two days have passed since the incident with the church and Magnus really wanted to see Alec. He couldn’t get over the fact of how tired he looked and stressed he was when he laid his eyes on him. He just wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Magnus rolled around in his bed thinking about Alec all day that he didn’t notice Simon and Isabelle walk in. “Magnus, it’s one in the afternoon. Why are you still in bed?” Isabelle asked.

They walked over and sat on Magnus’s bed, “Magnus, you don’t even have make up on.” Simon looked down at his friend concerned.

“Let me lay here in my sorrow as dramatic as I am.” Magnus flared his wrists at them to shoo.

“Magnus what is bothering you?” Isabelle laid horizontally from Magnus.

“I just want to speak with Alec. Is that too much to ask?”

“Maybe.” Simon replied, but Isabelle kicked Simon off the bed and he landed with a welp from the pain. 

“Why don’t you ask Cat? Maybe she could help?” Isabelle suggested.

“But she’s the one who told him not to seek him out.” Simon commented, Isabelle glared back at him to shut up.

“You know…” Isabelle started, “begging always works.”

Magnus got up from his bed, “I am not begging.”

“Then you don’t miss him enough darling.” Isabelle smirked when Magnus pouted.

Magnus got out of his bed and walked over to his closet, “What are you doing?” Isabelle asked.

“Changing.” Magnus simply stated.

“Is he leaving to beg?” Simon whispered into Isabelle’s ear.

Isabelle simply nodded. Magnus twitched, “I pray you both won’t be here when I return.”

“No, we’ll be here. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Isabelle giggled.

Magnus glared at the two on his bed and snapped his finger on for some quick make up and walked out his room.

…….

Magnus walked into the infirmary and looked around the room to see if Cat was here but she wasn’t, so he proceeded to head up to her office and knocked on her door. “Yes?” he took that as a sign to enter.

“Magnus?” Catarina questioned his appearance and put her stuff away and motioned for him to sit. “Are you injured?”

“No.” Magnus sat across from her desk.

“Do you need medicine?” she asked.

“No.”

“Then I don’t know what I can help you with?”

Magnus stayed silent for a bit and took a breath, “I came here to beg.”

Catarina blinked her eyes in confusion and couldn’t help but laugh from the incredulous statement, “I’m sorry. Repeat that.”

“I came here to beg you to let me see Alec.” Magnus sat there seriously.

Catarina observed Magnus’s behavior and noticed how serious he was. She watched as Magnus stood up from his seat and he started to crouch down on both his knees. Hands on his thighs and head hanging low. Catarina was simply shocked and didn’t say anything but watched. “I’m seriously begging you and I’ve never set myself this low in my life. Look, I really just want to see if Alec is alright. I know you will tell me he is but I want to see him for myself. So, I’m begging you. I’m out of options, I don’t know where I can find him and you clearly know where, so please.” 

The room was silent. Catarina didn’t say anything and Magnus didn’t move from his spot. Catarina let it all sink in for a few more minutes before she got her words out. “Magnus, stand up.” Magnus looked up at Catarina but didn’t move, “Stand up,” she urged him, “If Alec found out about this he would drag me to hell himself.”

Magnus nodded and stood up from where he was. Catarina massaged her temples and contemplated on what she should do. “Okay.” 

Magnus’s ears perked up, “Okay?”

“Okay.” she nodded, “9 PM sharp. My office, make sure no one is following you and no one knows where you're going.”

Magnus nodded, “I’ll be here.”

///

It was late and Alec was still in his office looking over some case files, data sheets, and information on all the other relics that he had to find and on how to find them.

Catarina walked in herself and interrupted Alec’s study. “Have you ever heard of knocking?” Alec continued to look through his files.

“Why?” Catarina looked around the office in a dramatic manner, “Do you have a woman in here?” she fake shocked.

Alec let out a little laugh, “Why are you here?” 

“Came to check up on my favorite boss.” Catarina smiled and sat in the empty chair across from him.

“You’re acting suspicious.” Catarina feigned innocence, “You’re acting cheerful and happy, which means it’s not work related. Did I miss something? Is it a holiday?” Alec asked.

“No no no. I just came to make sure you're healthy as a bee.” Catarina grinned.

“Are you sick?”

Catarina chuckled, “No. But you on the other hand look tired. Why don’t you take a break and go take a nap or something. Nothing important is happening at the moment anyway.”

Alec questioned everything Catarina just said, “Is this your way to try and look through my stuff?”

Catarina gasped, “And I went through all that trouble to get you a gift because you’ve been working so much and you question my loyalty? How absurd.” 

Alec laughed, “A gift?” 

“Yeah. I left it in your room.” Catarina smirked, “I suggest you turn out for the night soon, or that gift may  _ expire _ .”

“If it was something edible, why didn’t you just bring it to my office?”

Catarina made a knowing face, “I guess  _ you _ could eat it.”

Alec was getting confused, “You don’t even know if it’s edible.”

“Oh honey, it’s …. Edible. Not something I would eat.” Catarina looked as though she was thinking about it.

“Cat, what are you playing at?” Alec was getting tired of her games.

“I suggest you go to your room and find out.” She stood up from her seat to signal Alec that she was done. “Also, before I forget. Savor it. You might not get another chance.” And with that, Catarina headed towards the door. “Alec,” Alec looked up from his desk and watched Catarina hesitate for a split second, “sometimes, you deserve nice things.” she said with a sad smile and left Alec alone with his thoughts.

“Maybe in another lifetime.” Alec said to himself.

///

“I should probably retire for the night. She could have planted a bomb for all I know.” Alec said to himself as he cleaned up his desk. He looked at the clock and it showed 10PM nearing 11. He locked up his office and headed down the hall to his room. The hall was obviously empty because no one is allowed down there unless it’s some of his trusted allies, Catarina, or the other  _ demons _ .

Alec entered his room and closed the door behind him with a loud sigh. It’s the only time he can get some peace and quiet and away from the bleeding words of his work and so he really wanted to savor this moment. But then again he was mentally preparing himself for the  _ gift _ Catarina was talking about.

“Alec?” Alec’s ears perked and he slowly looked up from where he was leaning on the door to see Magnus in the middle of his room. 

“What are you doing here?” Alec was a little hesitant, he wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if Jacob was playing tricks on him or maybe he’s just dead beat tired.

“Cat brought me here.” 

Alec let out a short laugh,  _ savor it _ were the two words that kept repeating in his head, “So, you’re my edible gift.” 

Magnus blushed at that statement, “Well, I will let you eat me anytime.” 

Alec was not expecting that response, but still enjoyed the moment and walked over to Magnus and placed his hand gently on his waist and pulled him in, “Why exactly are you here? I know Cat well enough that she means business as much as I, invented the word.”

Magnus laughed at that, “I begged.” Magnus placed one of his hands on Alec’s chest and the other on his neck using his thumb to gently rub against his skin making circles underneath his jaw. 

“And it wasn’t even in my bed?” 

Magnus smiled up at Alec and embraced the man in front of him and wrapped his arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. “Can I stay the night?” he whispered, unsure if Alec would let him.

“Of course you can, my little angel.”

Magnus chuckled, “I’m a warlock.” 

Alec chuckled back, “Well then, my little demon. Let’s change into something more comfortable and head to bed.” Magnus hummed and Alec led Magnus to the edge of his bed to sit him down, “I don’t know if I have anything that will suit your tastes, but I assure you that they are comfortable.”

“I’ve always liked wearing my  _ boyfriend’s _ clothes.” Magnus smiled at Alec looking through his closet.

“Should I be jealous?” Alec looked over and tossed Magnus a shirt and pants. 

Magnus caught the clothes and grinned, “I was clearly talking about you.”

Alec was taking off his shirt in front of Magnus and Magnus clearly watched the show with no shame, “I didn’t know we put a name to this.” Alec turned to look at Magnus and smirked, “Like what you see?” 

Magnus nodded, “Continue.” Alec chuckled and put a shirt on and Magnus groaned, “Can’t you just sleep without a shirt?”

Alec smiled down at his warlock and walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on Magnus’s forehead, “Change.” 

Magnus sighed wanting more than these small pecks and snapped his fingers and was already changed into the clothes Alec provided him, “Done.” he smiled up at Alec. 

Alec had a small smile on his  _ boyfriend’s _ antics and guided Magnus into his bed, which Magnus happily let Alec lead and found himself lying comfortably on the bed with Alec on top of him. Magnus rested his hands on Alec’s neck and let one hand gently caress Alec’s face. Alec just continued to observe Magnus underneath him and let him do as he pleased. 

Magnus rubbed his thumb against Alec’s lips which Alec used his left hand to hold Magnus’s wrist, leaving gentle kisses on Magnus’s thumb and leaving a trail of small kisses down Magnus’s hands to his elbow. Magnus’s breath hitched and Alec started to lean down, centimeters away from Magnus’s lips. Magnus closed his eyes and waited for the ever longing kiss. 

But Alec stopped himself and gently dropped his head in Magnus’s shoulder and groaned. “Magnus, I’m sorry.”

Magnus sighed and with his hand, he let it rest on top of Alec’s head and let his fingers caress his hair. There was silence in the air and neither decided to break the quiet, just letting the others warmth and scent intermingle with each other. Alec let his one hand rest on Magnus’s waist and to pull him in even closer.

“I heard about the London Institute’s plan from Cat.” Magnus broke the silence.

Alec hummed, and started to slowly move to the side to get off of Magnus. Magnus rolled to his other side to face Alec. “I didn’t know she told you that much.” Alec left his arm around Magnus’s waist and pulled him in towards his chest. 

“Alec. I want you to be able to tell me things. I can see from your eyes, you’re tired, stressed, and …” Magnus hesitated, “you look scared. I want to share your burden Alec. That’s what I’m here for, as your soulmate.”

Alec sighed and turned over to lay on his back and stared at his ceiling. Magnus noticed him thinking and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder and rested his hand on Alec’s chest. “You’re right.” Alec started, “I’m scared. But only recently, I’ve been this worried. All I think about is you Magnus. Since I laid my eyes on you, I worry. I know if I get too close it will cause you harm and I’m scared of that. I’m making reckless choices to see yout. I feel selfish to want you near me Magnus.” 

“It’s not selfish Alec. I literally begged Cat to let me see you when she specifically told me it wouldn’t be wise to do so. I just wanted to see you so bad that I overlooked the consequences. If we aren’t reckless or selfish, then that isn’t love my dear.” Alec looked down at the warlock laying on him and saw the loving look Magnus gave him. “You deserve nice things.”

_ You deserve nice things. _ Alec repeated in his head. 

Then, Alec caved. He rolled over to his side and shadowed over Magnus. “Alec?” Magnus questioned.

“Forgive me.” Before Magnus could say anything, Alec collided their lips together. Magnus was shocked from the sudden action and produced a gasp. Alec took that opportunity to shove his tongue in and explore Magnus’s mouth. Magnus, awakened from his trance and let Alec take control of the kiss while he pulled Alec in closer by the neck and tugged a little at Alec’s hair. 

The kiss was so heated that they didn’t feel the burning sensation on the right of their arms. But they pulled away from the kiss when they felt that bond be put into place. It was a light burning sensation that took their breath away for a quick second, both panting from the mess. 

Magnus bit his own lip tasting the remnants of Alec’s lips on his, “Forgiven.” Magnus breathed out.

Alec chuckled and opened his eyes to the sight below him. Magnus looked back up at him with hungry eyes, but noticed the remnants of the glow on Alec’s arm that produced a symbol before it disappeared. Both knowing that they initiated the steps of their soulmate bond and to place a permanent mark they would have to go all the way later on.  _ Beautiful _ they both thought.

Alec placed a chaste kiss on Magnus’s lips and with a flick of his wrists, Alec turned off the small lights he had on in his room. “You’re a warlock?” Magnus asked.

Alec smiled down at him, “Far from it.” Alec brought the blanket up to them and snuggled in close to each other. “Get some sleep.” Magnus hummed and let himself be wrapped in Alec’s arms. Alec placed a small kiss on Magnus’s forehead and they both passed out. Both, having their best nights sleep.


	10. Alec's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little more information on Alec... like what he can do.... 
> 
> Raphael and Simon are slowly feeling the effects of the distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... i actually haven't written the last four chapters at this stage... i just brainstormed them.... but 
> 
> I'M RIGHT THERE SOOOO .....

Morning hit and Alec woke up with the light shining through the cracks of his curtain. Alec tried to wash his sleep away and was about to get up when someone stopped him from moving. Alec looked down and unconsciously produced a smile on his face. He gently stroked some stray hairs away from Magnus’s face and just admired the man in front of him. 

Alec sighed, knowing that he had to get up and head back to his office or those demons will come looking for him. He gently pried Magnus’s arm off him and walked over to his closet to get changed and get ready to start his ever so boring day.

Magnus slowly started to wake up from the small movements and felt around to find that warmth he lost. He rose from the bed and looked around for his newly bonded soulmate. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Alec walked back over to Magnus and gave him a morning kiss. 

Magnus hummed into the kiss, “Alexander.” Alec stilled when Magnus said the name. Magnus noticed this, “I’m sorry, it slipped out.”

Alec shook his head, “No, it’s just been awhile since someone called me that.” 

“I can stop.”

“No,” Alec leaned down and placed a loving kiss. Alec sucked in Magnus’s bottom lip and gently bit at it, dragging Magnus along with him. “I like it when you call me that.”

Magnus licked his lips, “I’ll make sure to continue calling you that then.” Alec smiled and sat down next to Magnus. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and placed his head on the back of Alec’s shoulders. “Must you leave?” 

Alec nodded his head, “Give me your hand.” Magnus opened his hand up to Alec. And with Alec’s finger, he gently drew a small rune in the palm of Magnus’s hand. The rune lit up and disappeared within seconds. 

Magnus looked down at his hand, “What did you do?”

“A door opening rune. When you are ready to leave, before you open the door just think of your own room and the door will open up to your room. I can’t have people asking me why you’re allowed in my halls and why you were in my room. And of course, you can use it vice versa.”

Magnus guided Alec’s head toward his and gently kissed Alec, savoring their moment. “You surprise me  _ Alexander _ . Where’d you learn how to do that?”

“When I have time, I’ll tell you.” Alec gave Magnus a peck and stood up to leave. “Leave whenever.”

Magnus watched Alec leave and laid back down in bed giggling like a girl. Taking it all in.

///

Alec walked down the hall to his office when he saw Catarina waiting outside with a small smile on her face. “Did something good happen?” Alec asked.

“I think the real question is, did something good happen to  _ you _ ?” Catarina asked with an all knowing smirk

Alec rolled his eyes and opened the door to his office for the both of them. “Why are you here this early in the morning?”

“Just wanted to pry in my friend’s love life.” she skipped alongside him. Alec sat in his seat and Cat across from him, “So, did you  _ savor _ it like I told you to?” Before Alec could say anything a knock was heard at the door, “Saved by the bell.”

Alec ignored her, “Come in.”

Alec and Cat were greeted by Elise, one of Alec’s high ranking officers. She looked worried and nervous. “Elise, what brings you here? I haven’t called upon a case.” Alec turned around to Cat, “Did I?” making sure Cat didn’t make an order while he was gone, Cat shook her head. “Alright, so what brings you here?” Alec asked again.

“I can’t find Megan.” Elise looked at Alec almost shedding tears, Cat walked over to Elise and put her in a tight embrace and tried to calm her down. 

“You’re going to have to explain.” Alec responded, a little upset by the news but he also has problems he has to solve.

Elise wiped away her tears, “This morning, I went to go find her and do our usual talks, walks and the usual sister to sister stuff, but I found her room a mess, and there was...b-b-blood.” she stuttered out. “It was a mess.” Elise started to cry again, and Cat rubbed her back to calm her down.

Alec was definitely concerned, “Have you spoken to Owen?” 

Elise simply nodded. “He told me to come speak with you. He’s in her room right now taking a look at it.” 

“Okay, I’ll check it out. Cat, take care of her.” Cat nodded and moved Elise to the couch that was in the office and continued to comfort her.

_ It’s too early for this. _ Alec thought and he left his office and walked over to Megan’s room. He saw Owen and some other of his men outside. “Do you have an idea?” Alec asked as he walked up to Owen analyzing the scene.

Owen shook his head, “Werewolf? I was hoping you would be able to figure it out.”

Alec nodded, and entered the room. Once entering, he noticed the scratch marks on the edge of the door. Alec brushed against it, and nodded in agreement that indeed it is the work of a werewolf. He pushed the door open and Elise wasn’t kidding, it was a mess. Alec closed the door behind him, giving himself more privacy. Alec walked into her room and took in the mess, everything was clawed and ripped apart. You can notice the struggle and the dried blood that was noticeable on the ground, and the silencing rune that was placed on her wall. 

Alec stood at the middle of the room and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Concentrating on the events and the objects surrounding him. Alec thought about the items that are connected to Megan closely: the scratch marks, the dried blood, and Elise. And with that in mind, his veins started to glow red and gold. Starting from the tips of his fingers, moving up his arm, and across his body. Which connected to a mark that wasn’t visible unless Alec did some sort of magic to force it to appear. The mark appeared on top of the area of his heart that was right beneath his collar bone. The mark glowed with the veins and Alec went blank….

….

_ A knock was heard at the door, the door was opened by Megan. “Jared?” she asked looking at the werewolf, who was also Jacob’s rep and/or bitch. You can tell by the dog tag that was around his neck. Jacob likes to treat his men like animals, and in this case werewolves get collars. “What are you doing here? This isn’t your territory, I will call-” she was cut off by Jared covering her mouth and shoving her into her room, slamming the door shut and pushing her up against her wall. _

_ “Silence the room.” he ordered, Megan didn’t move she just stared back and glared, “Won’t you do it for your sister?” Megan panicked, “You see it’s really important for you to cooperate, or else, I don’t know what might happen to her.” She squirmed under his grip and all she could do was get her steele out and burn the silence room on her wall. “Good girl.” Megan bit at Jared’s hand. He growled at the pain and let her go. This gave her the chance to grab her Seraph blade. Jared let out a deep, dark laugh, “I love a girl who puts up a fight.” _

_ Megan spit out the blood that she bit, “So you're what they call a slut.” she smirked. _

_ Jared was pissed and he charged at her with his claws out and Megan defending. During the fight Megan clawed at him and ripped his dog tag out and threw it somewhere across the room, “Once Alec finds out about this-” before she could finish her sentence he interrupted. _

_ “What, what will he do? There’s nothing he would do. He may be a leader but he’s not mine, and sure as hell weak compared to the others. Even if he does it’s -” Megan punched him hard in the jaw. _

_ “If you want to talk shit, grow a pair and say it to his face.” Megan countered.  _

_ Jared scowled and jumped on her and scratched at her arm, bleeding, and then knocked her out unconscious. Jared spit on her floor, “Women.” and dragged her out of her room through the window. _

…

Alec woke up from his flashback and was most definitely pissed at the events that transpired. Unfortunately, if he wanted to prove anything he needed evidence, or else it won’t turn well for him. And  _ lucky  _ for him, Megan is one of the smart ones and ripped the kid’s dog tags out. Alec walked over to where Megan threw the dog tag and picked it up.  _ Jared Flores, Crescent, Representative. “ _ Jacob _ , _ you are a brainless walking corpse.” Alec frowned and picked up the tag and before walking out of her room turned around to look at the mess, and chanted some sort of spell. The room was back to it’s normal decorations. Any struggle of a fight vanished as well as all the glowing veins and the mark that was present there earlier.

Alec opened the door and ordered Owen and the rest of his men to bring him Jared Flores discreetly. Which the others nodded, loving the idea of infiltrating Crescent. 

///

It’s been about three weeks. Raphael has been sitting on that couch staring off into space counting down the days Simon’s left. The week Simon left was the week Raphael was going to ask Simon to be his. The bond already does that but he wanted it to do it correctly. Just like how mundanes do it. He appreciates Simon, all of Simon and he thought the best way to do it was to ask him to marry him. In Raphael’s hand was a box, inside...a silver ring. There were two small diamonds around a blood red ruby in the middle. It took him two months to decide to propose and he quickly went hunting for a ring. A ring that was perfect for Simon and the week he decided to propose and planned the location and how to do it, it all went crashing down. And it’s all because of those  _ Lightwoods _ . 

Especially Maryse and Robert. Those two have had a bad history with Raphael for the past fourteen years.  _ They’ve already put me through one hell, do they really need to put me through another _ ? Raphael opened and closed the box continuously, worry and anger seeping through his body. 

But, Raphael’s body was already feeling weak and tired to do anything about the issue at hand. Raphael knows that staying away from your soulmate for too long can impact their health but he isn’t in a position to do anything. All he can do is wait and hope that Simon will come back to him in time. 

But as time passes, Raphael unwillingly walks down memory lane. “I’m sorry Alexander.” He whispered to himself.

///

“So!” Isabelle spotted Magnus in the dining hall and wrapped her arms around him with Simon following behind her. “I see begging worked out well for you.”

Magnus groaned, “Izzy, do you ever keep things to yourself?”

Isabelle made an offended look, “Well, that’s not how gossip works.”

“Have you guys noticed the increased number of guards?” Simon asked, eyes all droopy and tired.

Now that Magnus looks at him, Simon doesn’t look too healthy. “Have you been sleeping?” Magnus asked.

Simon sighed, “Just had a lot on my mind.” Isabelle and Magnus were a little wary, knowing that it could be the drain of the soulmate bond for being away from each other for too long. But they really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Look,” Isabelle gestured, “It’s Cat. Maybe we can ask her about what’s going on and maybe check up on you?” 

Cat was talking to one of the officers and noticed the three looking over at her. She engaged in conversation with the officer, but her eyes shifted to Simon. Observing his physical appearance. She nodded her head to the officer and dismissed him. She then nonchalantly walked over to the three and said, “Keep your distance with Crescent members. We’re having an internal dispute.” She gave Simon one more look and walked away. 

_ Alec’s not going to like this, _ Catarina thought. 

  
  
  
  



	11. Just ... a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil torture  
> just a lil smut   
> just a lil escape plan
> 
> just a whole lot of little bits of everything....

Days later….

“So, Jared.” Alec walked around in the dark room. “You won’t spill because you believe I don’t have it in me to kill.” Jared looked up at Alec tired and beaten and bruised, “But you’re wrong.” Alec had a knife in his hands playing around with the sharp tip of it, “You’ve been here, what, three ... four days now?” Alec pointed the knife right underneath Jared’s neck and let it slide down his skin without cutting him. “You see, when someone hurts one of our own … no one gets away with it.” Jared didn’t say anything and only stared. Alec glared and slashed at Jared’s torso. Jared grunted trying to hold back his cry for pain, “ I will get you to talk, you have two days or I will drop your dead body right in front of the steps of the Crescent and we’ll see who cares.” Alec replied, making another cut mark on his neck now.

Jared didn’t move but glared back at Alec and grinned. Alec didn’t like the look and punched him square in the jaw. “This is nothing compared to what I go through with Jacob.” Jared spit out the blood that came from his mouth. “That’s what makes you weak. Besides, what proof do you have that I did something?”

“Where are your dog tags?” Alec started.

“What? Because my dog tags are missing I did something to her? Anyone could have ripped it off and taken it with them. Plus, mine went missing one day, maybe she took it from me. That’s also a crime: stealing. Whatever you found, it’s not my fault.”

Alec hummed, “So, you’re that careless to let  _ anyone _ take your dog tags off. If I remember correctly, these are very important to Jacob. No one is allowed to take these off. A dog without its tags are guaranteed punishment. And if Jacob found out you let one my soldiers snatch your dog tags…. Then I guess you’re right. I won’t kill you. Jacob will do it himself. There’s no point in dirtying my own hands, when someone else will do it for me.” Alec glared and slid the knife down Jared’s dick. Jared flinched, “Am I wrong?” Jared gulped leaning back in the chair away from the knife. “So… which will it be? You want to take a risk with me, or go with Jacob?” Jared hesitated. Alec hummed and started to dig into the skin next to Jared’s most  _ prized  _ possession causing it to bleed. “You wouldn't.” Jared flinched away fearing Alec at this point.

“Oh, but I would.” Alec slowly unzipped Jared’s pants and continued to stare down at him, “You know all the ones from crescent, who tried to come after my comrades, have a little ...  _ waddle _ . Have you noticed?” Jared held his breath, “Dean, Brandon, Marc, Michael... I can list more if you want, but I’m sure you understand at this point.” 

“You're sick!” Jared spatted.

“Oh!” Alec chuckled darkly, “I’m sick now? The last time I checked, I was perfectly healthy. Well, that’s too bad.” Alec placed the knife at the edge of Jared’s balls. “Jacob is too easy on all of you. Keeping this intact, what was he thinking?” Jared shuddered with fear and Alec smirked, "If you tell me where she is I might let this go.” Alec tapped Jared’s dick with his knife and  _ accidently  _ made a cut on his dick when Alec moved his knife. Jared whined from the pain. 

Jared nodded furiously, “Okay!” Alec didn’t move, “Jacob has her in the basement of our unit. All the ones who acted against or did anything wrong go down there for punishment.”Jared looked up waiting for the knife off him, “Now would you,” Jared raised his voice panicking.

Alec took the knife away from his valuables, but hurriedly placed it up against his neck, “If she’s not there, I won’t hesitate to rip your little manhood away from you.” Alec’s voice was full of anger and walked out the door not waiting for a reply and walked out.

“So, did you get him to talk?” Owen asked, leaning against the other side of the wall facing him. Alec smirked, “Of course you did.” Alec started walking towards the stairs to the exit. Owen followed him, “Are you ever going to teach me your skills of interrogation? That’s the one thing you haven’t taught me.” Alec hummed in response and continued walking through the halls towards the direction of his room. It was dark out, so everyone should be asleep now.

Alec turned around to face him, “Get our men ready, and go searching.” 

Alec ordered and turned down the hall, “Alec, I know you're busy and all, but you have to tell me where.” 

Alec stopped in his tracks and turned back around, “In his punishing cells, down in their units basement. Now go hunting."

Owen tsked and walked the other direction, setting up his men to go hunting.

///

Alec walked into his room and let out a deep sigh, wanting to just get into his bed and sleep his problems away. “If you don’t mind, I came for a visit.” Magnus was already sitting on Alec’s bed comfortable, making himself at home.

Alec was happy to see his boyfriend waiting there for him. These past few days, Magnus has been visiting his room at night and leaving the next day. Probably one of the best weeks the two have had in awhile, given the abnormal circumstances. 

Alec briskly walked over to Magnus taking his jacket and shirt off in the process. He went to get a hold of Magnus’s waist and gently lifted him up from his bed. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and they both went in for a kiss. Both fought with tongue, biting and sucking each other’s lips. Magnus broke the kiss and licked his lips and gave Alec a smile, “Someone missed me.”

Alec hummed and carried Magnus further onto his bed. Alec gently placed kisses down Magnus’s cheek and down his neck. Alec sucked and nipped on that spot causing Magnus to moan. “Alexander,” Magnus twisted his hands in Alec’s hair pulling him in closer. “If you continue this-” Alec lifted Magnus’s shirt up, he moved his hand on his right nipple, he pinched and tugged at it, playing with Magnus. Magnus moaned louder. Alec left a beautiful purplish hickey on his neck, and went down to his other nipple and nipped at it. “Oh by the angel.” Magnus yelled from pleasure. Magnus gave up on what he was trying to say and decided to savor the pleasure. Alec grinned and moved his hand down to Magnus’s pants. Alec slid his hand underneath Magnus’s pants and fondled Magnus’s dick “Aaaah.” Magnus panted, “Alexander?”

“I’m going to be a little selfish.” Alec finally spoke. Alec pulled Magnus’s dick out of his pants and started to pump at his dick which caused Magnus to whimper. Both wanted more action, but knew that it couldn’t happen. 

Alec roamed down Magnus’s body to face Magnus’s dick and gave one, slow, long lick on the side of Magnus’s dick. Magnus shuddered at the sudden touch and whimpered for more. Alec loved the sounds that were coming out of his lovers mouth making him harder in the process. 

Alec placed his mouth at the tip of Magnus’s dick and tried to suck the precum out of Magnus’s system. Magnus gasped and moaned Alec’s name. Alec then suddenly placed all of Magnus into his mouth and started to bob his head down Magnus and all Magnus could do was writhe underneath Alec. 

“Oh god,” Magnus barely let his words out, “don’t stop.” he whispered out.

After a few more sucks and licks Alec took Magnus out of his mouth and licked his lips from enjoying his meal and went back up to Magnus to kiss him roughly and passionately. At the same time, Alec took his own out and rubbed his dick against Magnus’s. 

Magnus moaned into the kiss and Alec took this chance to suck Magnus’s tongue into his. He used his free hand and rubbed both dicks together. 

Both panted and moaned from the pleasure and felt the need to cum. “Alexander.” Magnus warned.

Alec nodded, “me too.” He whispered into their kiss. 

“Alexander!” Magnus called out, which caused both males to cum. 

Alec gave out and dropped on his side, so he wouldn’t crush Magnus with his weight. Both were laid there, panting and catching their breaths. 

Magnus rolled to his side and faced Alec. “That’s one way to do it.” 

Alec grinned and cleaned them both up before heading back to bed and falling fast asleep.

///

Cat decided to speak with Alec a few days later about Simon’s health because she didn’t want to give the man any more additional stress too soon with the current situation. 

She knocked on Alec’s door one early afternoon and entered. “Well, someone started knocking.” Alec spoke while writing something on his papers.

Catarina noticed something different about Alec, “Someone is rather chipper this morning.” Alec simply smiled, Catarina grinned knowingly, “Did Mr. Alec release some  _ tension _ ?”

Alec couldn’t hold back his smile, “Why are you here this morning?” 

“Right, as much as I would love to get some details I have something urgent to discuss with you.” Alec set his work aside and ushered Catarina to continue, “Simon Lewis’s soulmate bond is slowly losing its tether.”

Alec was concerned, “How bad is it?”

“Well, just by looking at him, he can continue to stay for another two weeks but even that’s a little risky. He’ll be bedridden for awhile.”

“He’s only been here for a month, seems a little too early.”

“Well, Simon is a fledgling. My guess is that he was bit sometime after he met the Clan leader. Could have caused some distrust, a rocky beginning in a sense.” Alec contemplated his options and was getting a headache by the second. “I got in contact with Ragnor.” Catarina interrupted his train of thought.

“You should’ve started with that.” Alec sighed with relief.

“I took the liberty, knowing you would plan to get Simon out of here. The question is when.”

“I would like to do it during the Battle of Wits. But that’s next week and I can’t guarantee anything good to come out of that even if everyone is preoccupied with the matches.”

“It’s a more hostile time to plan a getaway for the daylighter during that time.” Alec nodded.

“Well, I plan to make a scene in front of Jacob once I retrieve Megan. That might be the best time to make the escape ... when Jacob is preoccupied.” Alec devised, “Have you already met up with Simon?”

“No, I was waiting to meet with you.” 

“Give Simon a check up and discuss the arrangement with him discreetly.” Catarina nodded and was getting ready to head out. “I’ll tell you when you’re good to go.”

///

“Cat?” Simon called out from the door with Isabelle and Magnus waiting at the door with him.

“Simon, I’ve been waiting for you.” Catarina smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. “If you don’t mind, I would like your friends to wait outside.” Simon was a little hesitant but nodded and Isabelle made some motions that she’ll be right outside while Magnus just dragged Isabelle out the door and lightly closed the door. “Encouraging friends you have there.” Simon smiled in agreement. 

“Um, if you don’t mind, what’s this doctor’s check up about?” Simon walked over to one of the patient beds and sat down on it.

“I’m going to ask you a few questions first.” Simon nodded, “You weren’t born a vampire.” Catarina more stated, looking at the bite mark that was permanently placed at Simon’s neck. 

Simon wasn’t sure if that was a question or not so he just confirmed her statement. “No, I was turned.”

“Recently?” 

“Just about a year ago.” 

“Hold your arm out.” Simon did as he was told, and produced a yelp. “You’ll heal.” Catarina smiled and Simon chuckled. She walked over to her desk to place the small amount of blood in a container to look over it. Simon just watched her walk away while he rubbed at his arm. “Are you pretty new to the whole down worlder reality or pretty new to being just a vampire?” 

“Everything.”

“Hmm, mundanes. I gotta say, very few of those around here. Take off your shirt.” Simon was taken back, Catarina laughed again, “No worries I don’t  _ bite. _ ” Simon gave Catarina a weak laugh and did as he was told, he took off his shirt and gently placed it next to him, “How long have you been feeling tired or feel like your energy is being drained?”

“Just recently, but it’s not a big deal I can still do everything when instructed.” 

Catarina eyed Simon’s figure, “You mated?” Simon was shocked and wasn’t sure if he should answer that. 

Catarina waited for a response, “Umm, if you put it that way it kind of sounds like a teen wolf episode.” Simon laughed it off, but Catarina only looked at him curiously, not understanding the reference. “Ok, tough crowd. Um, yeah I have a soulmate.”

“Can I see the mark?” Catarina walked over to Simon.

“Y-yeah, it’s just back here.” Simon pointed to the mark on the back of his shoulder.

Catarina examined that mark and placed her hands on it to get a sense of the current situation between Simon and Raphael’s bond. “Do you know your history in soulmate bonds?”

“Just the basics and some stories I hear from people’s fantasies.” Simon chuckled, “Why? Is there something wrong with it?” he suddenly got worried. He remembered Raphael being worried about the distance issue, but he was hoping the bond wouldn’t be so weak so soon.

“When soulmates are apart from each other without any contact for too long, the bond can weaken which can hurt both parties. Which is why, in the Rogue Nation, we throw out those who are bonded to others. Love can’t exist here. Usually, soulmates can part from each other for longer periods of time, but there are stories where fledglings such as yourself can have a shorter leash on their bonds. And because of that, you might be feeling weak and tired.”

Simon sighed, he really hoped it wasn’t this. “So,” Simon found the courage to speak up, “I’m missing my boyfriend.”

Catarina chuckled at the optimistic way he put it, “In a sense, yes.”

“What can I do? I’m kind of stuck here.” Simon was sad and worried. He was worried that his Raphael was going through pain and suffering because of him.

“Simon, hopefully in a few days you’ll be out of here.” 

Simon looked confused, “...Are you...going to get  _ rid _ of me?”

Catarina shook her head, “We’ve had a few instances like this before and have planned a few escapes so we’re not new to this.” Catarina informed.

“We?” Simon questioned.

Catarina nodded, “Alec plans to drive the attention onto him in a couple of days. I have called a friend up to inform him of your arrival and he will escort you back home. Please do not tell your friends about this yet. I will tell them once you have left, for safety reasons we have to keep it like that.”

Simon nodded in understanding, “But I don’t understand why you are helping me. I know that Alec and Magnus have a thing going on but I don’t see why you should give me any attention. Is Alec trying to get brownie points or something? Because it might work.” Simon went on a tangent.

Catarina laughed, “No, Alec thinks he owes a debt to a friend.” Simon was even more confused. “I’ll inform you when Alec says it's time to go.”

“Wait, what about Ray?”

“I can’t help him, Jacob will come sniffing around if one of his own men went missing.”

Simon understood, “But he’ll get really worried.”

“I’m sorry… but we will make sure your friends are informed when the time is right.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. "You Smell Different"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Simon  
> Alec confronts Jacob  
> some lil background on Alec

Since then, two days have passed and Catarina called for Simon to come to her office. Simon, dragging his feet, walked into the Infirmary alone and noticed the mess that was going on. There were patients everywhere. So many injured soldiers were on beds and floors. There wasn’t any room for anyone. Simon observed the room and was confused,  _ What happened? _

“Simon?” from the corner of the room Ray was on the ground getting patched up by one of the nurses in the room.

“Ray?!” Simon quickly rushed over to Ray to check his wounds.

“Are you okay, I don’t know what you’ve been through but you look like hell.” Ray asked him.

“Me?! What about you? What are you doing here?” 

“An incident occurred in one of the Crescent training rooms. So, Jacob took me in for punishment, and next thing I know some people dragged us all out of there and brought us here to get us all patched up. But, what’s wrong with you?” Ray observed Simon’s physical appearance carefully.

“Simon, Ray.” Catarina came up behind them, “My office please.”

Simon looked up at her knowingly and Ray was a little worried but followed anyways, knowing that Catarina is considered an ally to them.

The three of them walked into Catarina’s office. Catarina locked the door and silenced her office. 

“What’s going on?” Ray asked

“Alec and I were not expecting this. Well, I hope Alec didn’t plan this. But, originally our officer Owen was supposed to retrieve one of our members, Megan, from Jacob’s punishment chambers but for some reason he brought back all of you. Which is how Ray ended up here.” Ray nodded, “I spoke with Alec, and he has instructed us to keep you here until further notice. However, we are taking this liberty to send you both off together.”

“Send us off?” Ray was getting really confused, “You guys aren’t telling me something.”

Catarina nodded, “I’m sending you both home.” Simon sighed from relief, he was happy to leave with Ray together even though he didn’t want to leave his friends behind. “Alec plans to face Jacob today, which will be our only chance to get you two out. Unless you want to wait another two weeks. Which we both know, Simon, that won’t help you.” 

Ray was confused, he observed Simon’s behavior and was already worried about his health. “What happened to you?” he asked Simon.

Simon responded, “My bond with Raphael is weakening. The longer I am apart from him, the weaker we get.”

“And you still came to this rough house?!” Ray gave Simon an incredulous look. 

Simon gave him a sheepish smile, “So, are you two ready?” Catarina ignored them because they currently don’t have enough time to hash this out.

“We’re leaving now?” Simon asked.

“Yes, but I can’t go with you.” Catarina replied.

“Then how are we doing this?” Ray asked.

“Jacob and Alec are going to be in the middle of campus, which will draw everyone’s attention to them and the other  _ demons _ are going to watch. I can only take you to the back of the campus. Once you're there you’ll have to run across to the other side into the woods. Here,” Catarina took Ray’s arm and did her magic. The arm had a picture of a spinning arrow, “this should help you find the portal that will get you out of here. It’ll open only if you have this with you. Now it only works one-way. So once you walk through it, the portal will be gone and you will not be able to return.” Ray nodded, “Now this mark also has the information to where you want to be taken, so don’t worry about the other stuff. Once you’ve walked through, my friend will be there waiting for your arrival. He will take you home. And please, don’t kill him.” Catarina finished.

“So are we just going to leave like this?” Simon asked.

Catarina simply nodded, and heard a loud yelling outside her office and a huge ruckus was being made in the halls. “Looks like it’s time.” 

Simon, Ray, Catarina all walked out of the infirmary and once they got down to the ground you could see and hear no one, but the atmosphere got tense. The three of them went to the other side of the building and they were at the edge of the woods. “I leave you here.” 

“Kind of a cheesy line from a movie don’t you think?” Simon commented.

Catarina ignored the comment, “Just keep going straight. You’ll find what you're looking for.” Catarina gave a smile. “Good luck.”

Ray nodded and stepped out first. Simon about to follow turned and gave Catarina a hug, “Thank you.” Catarina hugged him back and nodded. With that Simon and Ray left running toward the direction of the woods and Ray leading the way using his arms mark that showed him the direction of the portal. “Wait, Ray.” Simon panted, walking over to Ray.

“What’s wrong?” Ray asked Simon.

“I’m too tired to even run.” Simon continued to pant.

“Your kidding.” Ray sighed, Simon shook his head, not kidding. Ray walked over, and crouched down “Get on.” Simon happily got on Ray’s back and Ray stood up and started rushing over to the direction the arrows were pointing to and then suddenly stopped. “I don’t get it.” Ray gave a confused look.

“What?” Simon asked.

“The arrow just stopped.” Ray answered looking at his arm holding Simon with one arm and looking around. 

“But there’s nothing here.” Simon looked around.

Then suddenly a portal opened behind them, “Oh, maybe it needed a few seconds to charge up.” Simon said.

Ray turned around, “You ready?” Simon nodded and Ray carried Simon in him through the portal. The portal closed behind them and they landed inside a house, a real mess, books everywhere, food, clothes. “This place feels familiar.” Ray said. Simon got himself off of Ray and started walking around the room looking at the mess, somewhat fascinated by it.

“I like it.” Simon smiled.

“Don’t be serious, you won’t make it in this environment … anywhere.” Ray commented, “So, where’s the guy who’s supposed to help us out?” Ray asked himself.

“I find it comfy.” Simon looked through some books

“May I help you?” a man on the second floor by the stairs asked.

Ray and Simon looked up to the voice. “Ragnor?” Simon was surprised.

“Mr.Fell?” Ray asked as well surprised by their friend.

“My my.” Ragnor walked down the stairs of his house and met the two at the bottom, “I didn’t think the two I would be taking in would be Santiago’s boys. Most importantly his  _ lover _ .”

“Wait, you know Cat?” Simon asked.

“Scratch that, your part of the Rogue Nation?” Ray asked.

Ragnor sighed and turned towards Ray, “Now if I was part of the Rogue Nation, would I be helping you escape?”

“Cat did.” Simon interrupted, a little tense on the atmosphere of the subject.

Ragnor looked over at Simon with a  _ Really _ look, Simon noticing his comment wasn’t needed and got back to the book he opened, “Then how do you know Catarina?” Ray asked.

“Catarina Loss and I have been friends for a long time, and it only makes sense to help her. We consider each other family.”

“Why haven’t we’ve seen her around before?” Simon asked. “Wait, does Rafe know her?"

“No they don’t know each other. And I’m not allowed to discuss any information about my friends or the importance of their actions and mine. And since you're here, I can’t take you home without the necessary precautions.”

“Which is?” Ray was getting impatient.

“We would appreciate it if you wouldn’t say another word about my help, Catarina’s and the others who helped as well.” 

“We can’t do that.” Ray interjected.

“And why is that?” Ragnor asked.

“Here’s a hint, because we’re  _ Santiago’s _ men.” 

Ragnor sighed, “Judging by the two of you standing here, especially him...” Ragnor said pointing towards Simon, “Means your  _ Shadowhunter  _ friends are still there.” Simon was about to object, “I know I’m right.” Simon closed his mouth and sat down to the chair that was laid in the living room, “Meaning your undercover. Now look, It’s none of my business why people come and go okay. I’m just here to get my friends safely out when needed. So do me a favor, make my job easier.” 

Ray nodded and Ragnor and Ray looked over to Simon who was sitting and listening to their conversation, “I’m too tired to argue. I agree.”

///

In the middle of the Campus Alec was having a face off with Jacob. Behind Alec was a few of his elite soldiers. Two of them holding up Jared’s beaten up body. The other four members of Jonathan’s crew were also huddled on the sides a little distance from the two to give them enough privacy but close enough that they can still eavesdrop and intervene when need be. And surrounding them was the curious party of the institute. 

The air was tense, but Edward was the one to break the silence. “Jacob, what did you do this time?”

“Me? Alec is the one carrying the body. You guys just let him do whatever he wants.” Jacob sneered.

“No, we let you do whatever you want.” Chris contributed.

“Alec, what’s the problem? Because you really do look guilty.” Lyla added.

Alec glared at them, “How do you even have the right to judge what’s good and evil, if all you do is kill mindlessly when we are sent out to the front?” Alec asked them.

“Well, why don’t you get off your high horse Alec.” Jacob glared at the man.

“No he has a point.” Natasha pointed out, “Why do we need order and stability within our own group if we write our own laws outside these walls?”

“We’re not here to question our own methods and morals.” Lyla shut them down, “Focus on the issue at hand.”

“Who made you in charge?” Jacob spat.

“Jacob!” Edward scolded his brother.

“Alec,” Lyla started, “If you question me one more time, I won’t give you a proper hearing and go with the evidence placed before me.”

Alec gritted his teeth, “Do you want to explain yourself or should I just tell you what you did?” Alec moved aside to reveal Jacob Jared behind him.

Jacob hummed, “Entertain me.” he smiled a devilish smile.

“Jared Flores, Representative of Crescent. He was ordered to take one of my own soldiers for the sake of coming at me. What I don’t understand is why. Are you mad that I embarrassed you in the dining hall? I don’t know you for holding a grudge. After all, your arm healed and you’re not  _ dead _ .”

Jacob gritted his teeth from that accusation. He didn’t like that Alec assumed he was mad or embarrassed. That stabbed his ego even more than what happened that day. “That’s quite the rash assumption. But-” Jacob emphasized to make a point, “You have no proof.”

“I’m still surprised that you have the audacity to say that I have no proof. You know alot about my own skills when many don’t.”

“Like I said ... entertain me.” Jacob hissed his fangs, “I don’t think it’s fair that you actually get to do whatever you want. You want to keep things to yourself and you have so much free reign that doesn’t make sense to me. Just because Valentine raised you himself, you think you’re different? News flash, we were all trained by that devil. Is it the fact that you took his last name?” 

“You’re jealous.” Alec simply stated.

“No, I just don’t think you're all that special and I wanted to remind you of that.” Alec waited for him to continue to get the bigger picture, “Your weak Alec. You may have been Valentine’s favorite plaything, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that we do all the dirty work while you try to act all high and mighty on your moralistic high horse because you're too soft hearted.”

The air around the place got tenser, quieter, and icy. No one moved, feared that they will perish just simply because these people can. 

Natasha made a loud sigh which broke all the tension in the air, “Alec’s mad.” Chris simply nodded his head to her statement.

“What do you mean? It looks more like Jacob got him.” Edward added.

Lyla shook her head, “You two came last and never got to see Alec in action.” This caught everyone’s interest, except of course Alec. “He is one of our best fighters. Valentine wanted Alec to take my position when everything was put into place but Alec flatly declined and said he wanted nothing to do with it. Valentine of course didn’t like it, but something happened and Valentine said fine. But that doesn’t remove the fact that Alec was and is Valentine’s secret weapon and is currently Jonathon’s.”

“True, but you are also the only one who can face Alec when he’s in that mode. While I’d rather like to run away from it.” Chris commented.

“Tch,” Jacob didn’t believe it, “Sounds more like a scare tactic.”

“Sure, Alec may be soft hearted, but put him in the right mindset…” Chris added, “he’s the most dangerous killer out there.”

Natasha nodded her head, “I remember that time Valentine threw the both of us into the 7th layer of hell and Alec placed that entire layer into extinction.”

“It got named the barren because of how Alec completely eradicated all living creatures and life sources.” Chris added to Alec’s reputation.

“Yeah, it was one of Alec's hottest moments.” Natasha grinned. “Now that I think about it, that’s probably why Alec has free reign of a lot of things. If you anger him, a lot of shit goes down. So in a sense...we’re scared of him.”

“Gotta keep the demon happy or we release the demon.” Chris said, ironically. 

Edward wasn’t believing what he was hearing. He’s been on a dozen of cases with Alec and never had he seen Alec go so violent. He rarely ever wants to kill anything and always urges all of them to tone it down. He knew that the six of them here mean that all of them are powerful in their own way, with the addition of the unusual magic each member possessed. But when compared to each other there is an idea of power hierarchy. And he was certain, Alec was on the bottom of the ladder. 

Natasha and Chris started to walk away, “Where are you two going?” Edward asked.

“Unlike you brothers, we value our lives.” Chris replied.

“I don’t want to be caught in Alec’s wrath. I’ve had my fair share.” Natasha walked away.

The crowd didn’t see it, but Jacob’s patience was wearing thin. But after hearing all of that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do what was planned.

Alec had enough of this, he walked back to where Jared was and grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged his semi-lifeless body across the floor with ease and tossed his body at Jacob.

“I’m returning the trash that you left behind.” Alec finally spoke up. “If you get him cleaned up soon, he will live.”

Jacob was getting irritated. He slowly walked down to Jared who was trying to lift his body up... useless effort. “Useless.” Jacob sneered and grabbed Jared by the neck and bit into his neck and in a matter of seconds, ripped his head off.

The whole crowd went wide eyed from the scene and some even threw up from the sight. 

Alec never tore his eyes away from the body in front of him and the mess that Jacob has become. “You didn’t have to kill him.”

Jacob scoffed, wiping the blood off his mouth, “You already left the man on the verge of his death.”

“You showed him mercy?” Alec questioned.

“No. You were right. He was trash. If my men can’t do their job correctly, what’s the point of keeping them? But, I gotta say, you are something Alec. You act all weak hearted but you torture a man to near extinction and still don’t finish him off. You’re quite the cruel one.” Jacob grinned and saw the anger and a small inkling of defeat in Alec’s eyes and started to walk away from the crowd as though he got what he wanted and quickly disappeared before their eyes. 

“Get rid of the crowd.” Alec ordered the men behind him which they nodded and moved quickly to disperse the crowd.

Alec was starting to walk away when he noticed the way Lyla stared at him with an observing eye. Alec knew Lyla wanted to say something so he waited, but the words said put Alec through a panic that he quickly concealed. “You smell different.”

He repeated the words in his head that he didn’t even notice entering his office and falling asleep on his chair.


	13. Jacob Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob knows about Magnus and Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said these updates were going to come up faster but I told myself way before that I wasn't going to do any fanfic edits or writing on days I have religious activities and these past weeks those activities have been increasing because we are getting ready for the new school year. So they have been slowing down, but now my classes are coming up in the next week .... so, now i rushed the last four chapters but that just means i'll just have one more chance to beta them before I post them. 
> 
> SOO hopefully now these updates will come quick!

It’s been a couple days since the incident. Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary were all there and listening intently to the scene that was unfolding before them. And all Magnus thought throughout the entire stare down, he prayed for Alec’s safety. Once everything settled down, Magnus continued to watch Alec’s behavior and noticed his tense shoulders, the worrying eyes, the way his body shuddered with fear. Everything happened within a few seconds, but he could see all of it. Magnus was about to go and look for Alec and comfort him but Catarina came to find him. Before telling us that Simon will be placed under her care for a while, she told Magnus that now was not a good time to find Alec. That all Alec needs right now is space, people crowding him may endanger everyone here. Magnus was only confused when he heard that, because Alec could never hurt him. But Magnus decided to oblige and didn’t go see Alec for the past two days. 

“Are you okay?” Isabelle was concerned. Magnus was more dazed and unfocused since the incident.

“Yeah.” Magnus replied. Both not watching where they were walking accidentally bumped into someone. “Sorry.” Magnus apologized.

But the guy didn’t seem to appreciate being bumped into and grabbed Magnus by the arm and lifted him up from the floor slightly. This caused both friends to look up to face the rude guy, “J-Jacob.” Isabelle stuttered out.

Jacob hummed and observed the two of them. He cocked his head at them trying to figure out where he saw these two before. “Oh! You guys were the reasons why I got a broken arm.” The two of them could only blink and stare because they weren’t sure what this man can do and from everything they have seemed and heard they really didn’t want to cross paths with him. “So, what are you two doing in this part of the institute?”

“Umm, technically we’re allowed to walk here.” Isabelle bravely spoke up, although hesitantly.

Jacob hummed, amused that this chick tried to be a smart talker, “Say, where’s the other one? I remember clearly there being a third flame member.”

“He’s with Cat.” Magnus spoke up this time.

“So he’s injured.” Jacob seemed to hum in a tune. Both Magnus and Isabelle decided to ignore the sinister way he said that. 

Jacob then eyed Magnus, still holding onto his arm. Jacob analyzed Magnus’s face, body gesture, and expression which confused Jacob. He slammed Magnus against the nearest wall and placed his head in the crook of Magnus’s neck and inhaled deeply. Magnus squealed form the sudden lack of space and tried to push Jacob off of him, but Jacob held Magnus’s wrist in place both knowing that that was going to leave a bruise later.

Isabelle was shocked and took her whip serpent snake bracelet off, “Get off him!” 

Jacob simply ignored her and faced Magnus, “You, smell… _ familiar _ .”

“Have you lost a brain cell?” Magnus continued to claw Jacob off him, “You just said we were there in the dining room accident.”

“Accident?” Jacob chuckled.

“Jacob!” Catarina appeared in the hallway saving the both of them, “If you don’t let him go I will tell Alec about this.”

And then it clicked. Jacob produced the most sinister grin he had, which brought shudders down everyone’s body. “Alec.” He repeated, tickling Magnus’s nose with his finger. Magnus moved away from his touch and Jacob laughed, “What’s your name little one?”

Magnus didn’t answer, “Jacob!” Catarina warned again.

Jacob sighed and put both his hands up in defeat, “I get it, you’ll call Alec.” Jacob smirked, “I’ll see you around.” He gave Magnus a wink and walked away from them.

The three of them watched the vampire walk away, “Thanks Cat. You saved us back there.” Isabelle sighed and wound her bracelet back up.

Catarina didn’t greet back and cut to the chase, “Let’s go.” This caused the two to worry but felt something serious was happening so they followed her quietly.

///

Isabelle and Magnus followed Catarina into the large double door. She had carefully knocked and waited for a response, which could be heard and so Catarina opened the door for them. Isabelle and Magnus entered through the doors and noticed Clary and Jace were already in the room with Alec standing by his desk.

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned.

“Jace, Clary?” Isabelle was confused. “Why are you both here?”

“I asked for Catarina to retrieve them.” Alec spoke up for them, “Don’t worry, we made sure no one saw.”

“We don’t know why we’re here either.” Jace greeted them.

“We thought it best to inform you all together what the current situation and your best course of action form here onward would be.” Catarina informed them. Alec urged for Catarina to continue, and she gladly did. “Two days ago, Simon and Ray left and just received word from a friend of mine that they have safely returned home.”

“Left?” Clary asked.

“Yes, Simon’s soulmate bond was weakening so we took it upon ourselves to execute his escape. We weren’t going to let Ray go as well, but there were some circumstances that occured that we were able to have him leave as well.” Catarina answered. 

“Are you asking us to thank you?” Jace asked.

“Jace.” Clary scolded, “Thank you.” she smiled at Alec and Catarina.

“We didn’t ask the four of you here for some gratitude.” Alec said, “Merely to lessen your worries when the time comes for our own plans to take action.”

“With the London Institute?” Isabelle asked.

Alec nodded his head and walked around his desk to the front of it to be closer to Magnus, “Are you part of the London Institute?” Clary asked.

“No, I’m just helping.” Alec answered.

“What do you gain from it?” Jace asked, because he did make a good point. If there was nothing in it for Alec why in the world would he want to help his enemy.

“Hopefully,” Alec sighed, “a life of my own.”

Catarina decided to cut in, “We received the final date of the intended raid, which is in exactly 13 days and once the sun has set. The force field won’t come down, they intend to keep that up to keep us all trapped here. However, there will be shadowhunters on the other end of the force field getting ready to make a small entry for getaways. We have already informed the rest of those in our care that this will occur and now we are informing you all.”

“Will you be coming with us?” Magnus asked Alec. Alec observed the worry look on Magnus’s face, and took his hand into his and started rubbing circles into his palm to try and ease the worry. Alec tried to pull Magnus in towards him but saw Magnus had a small twitch in pain for a second, which caused Alec to worry and look down to their hands and see the dark bruise that Magnus was hiding under his sleeve. Magnus noticed this and placed his uninjured arm on Alec, “I’m fine.” he smiled.

Catarina knew better than to tell Alec what happened because he would actually go out and find Jacob and burn his body on a pitchfork and then we won’t be able to do anything because Jonathan will come after Alec for attacking his own men. So, she decided to keep quiet.

“Look,” Jace spoke up, “you seem trustworthy and all but because of the work we do I have to be the unbiased party here.”

Alec understood, while Magnus was slightly leaning on Alec for some warmth that he missed in the past couple of days. “It would make more sense to come with us. Not because I specifically care about your wellbeing but because it would ease my mind that you won’t go snitch to those satan’s spawns. It would be easier to keep an eye on you.”

Alec nodded, “I cannot leave with you because it will be more suspicious on my part. I need to be able to seem loyal to Jonathan until all of you figure out how to get rid of him and the others. You’re going to need an inside man if we continue to keep this up.” Alec reasoned. Magnus didn't like the sound of that but decided he won’t say anything about it at the moment.

“To add,” Catarina spoke, “my institute has already made contact with yours. And have both agreed to work together on this case. My team and I will be at the New York Institute by the time we have finished our business here.”

Alec subconsciously wrapped his arm around Magnus’s waist and pulled him into his chest. Magnus’s back was facing him but he didn’t say anything because he felt Alec rest his head on his shoulders and decided to let him be and leaned against him for that oh-so-loving warmth that Magnus himself also craved.

“That’s all we wanted you all here for.” Cat decided it was time for them to leave and he can see that Alec really just wanted some alone time with Magnus, “I’ll escort the three of you out.” The three of them nodded and followed her out without making one last glance at their friend. Making sure they both will be ok.

Once the two of them were left alone, Magnus turned to face Alec, “You look terrible.”

Alec chuckled, “Well thank you for making me feel better.”

Magnus smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, which Alec happily obliged. When Magnus pulled away he noticed the worried look Alec usually has on. “What’s on your mind?”

Alec smiled and wrapped him into a warm embrace, “I love how you can read me.” Magnus returned the embrace and stroked the back of Alec with one hand and the other to stroke through his hair. “I need you to keep your distance from the others. Stay within these walls. Lyla might know something.”

Magnus nodded, “Are you certain you won’t come with me?”

“I’m sorry Magnus.” Alec barely got out. “But when all this ends, I’ll make sure to dedicate my life to you.”

Magnus pulled away, “How is that any different from being caged?”

Alec smiled down at him, “Because it’s my decision.” Alec went back in for a kiss before Magnus could say anything. Magnus loved it, the feeling of Alec’s delicious lips against his own. Alec moved his hands down Magnus’s body, one rested on his waist and the other rested on his back. Magnus had his hands on Alec’s chest and tried to pull them closer together even though they were already so close. Alec licked Magnus’s lips for entrance, and Magnus gladly gave it to him. Feeling Alec’s tongue in his mouth, exploring the inside of the sweet delicacy. Magnus moaned into the kiss and Alec chewed on Magnus bottom lip.

They broke the kiss for some air and simply looked into each other's eyes. “I love you.” Magnus suddenly blurted out and he blushed.

Alec was shocked for a second and then a small smile formed and he gave Magnus a chaste kiss on Magnus’s lips, “I love you too.”

///

Jacob pranced over to the Dawning’s personal training room and made himself comfortable on the bench that was placed there and watched his brother, Edward, spar with one of his own men. 

Edward noticed his brother enter with a shit eating grin on his face, which was alarming because that just means he’s going to have to clean up his mess afterwards. Edward ended the spar quickly to get this over with so he can have an idea of how big the damage Jacob might cause. 

“What is it?” Edward asked, picking up his towel and water bottle.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Edward’s neck in a brotherly manner and pulled him down to sit next to him. “I found something very  _ interesting _ .”

Edward hummed, “A new playtoy?”

Jacob hummed, “More like I found  _ Alec’s _ playtoy.”

Edward was a bit shocked, “Alec wouldn’t have a playtoy and if he did ….”

“We all know the dangers of having someone. It weakens the individual, don’t you think?” Jacob grinned, “Think of it as doing a brother a favor.”

Edward only listened intently and was hesitant because he didn’t like the idea at all. But if Jacob was certain that Alec had someone of interest it will cause a big dispute and it certainly will be bad.

“Are you going to tell Lyla?” Edward asked.

Jacob shook his head and had a psychotic look on his face, “I’m going to have some fun with our little flame when the battles come up. Be the star of the show.”

The battles Jacob was talking about was most definitely the Battle of the Wits. The Battle of The Wits is a chance to show off what you’re actually made of and move up ranks and switch out of institutes per se. Whoever wins gets what they want, and whoever loses is given punishment based upon your current grouping. Usually, it can be in your own section, for an actual position, or to switch sections. Everyone is present in this event in order to understand what kind of people we are dealing with and that the Rogue Nation is not something to be taken lightly. Once in a while, to put someone in their place, the seven leaders do publicly display their punishment in front of everyone.

Realizing this, Edward sighed.  _ This is not going to be good. _


	14. The Battle of Wits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Saphael
> 
> But the main plot... The Battle of Wits, where Alec and Jacob fight it out... unfairly, and Jonathan interferes

“I can open a portal up for you now.” Ragnor advised.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Ray asked.

“Nothing.” Ragnor shook his head. Ragnor snapped his hands and opened up a portal, “You’re welcome.”

Simon’s eyes sparkled and dragged Ray into the portal. Once they got through the portal Simon and Ray were in the Hotel Dumort. Simon was so happy but also tired, “Home.” Simon cheered with the little energy he had left.

“You’re tired Simon, go lay down.” Ray said, “I’ll locate Santiago.”

Simon nodded and walked over to the couch that was placed in the middle of the room and laid down.

Simon waved his hand away, “Can you get me a phone?” Ray sighed and walked over to Simon and handed him his phone. Simon snatched it from his hands and quickly dialed Raphael’s number. It rang and rang but Raphael did not pick up. Simon dialed the number again and went straight to voicemail. At this point this pissed Simon off, he called again and finally Raphael picked up the phone. Before Raphael could say anything Simon yelled into the phone. “Where. Are. You.” Simon asked with tired breath.

“Simon?” Raphael was surprised.

Simon groaned, “Rafeee, I miss you!! Where are you?”

What Ray and Simon didn’t notice was Raphael behind them, phone clutched to his ear. “I’m behind you.” Ray took that as his cue to leave and Raphael quickly ran up to Simon and hugged tight which then led to a passionate kiss “I missed you so much.” Raphael whispered, breath intermingling.

Simon forgot about being tired, “I love you.” The two of them stayed in that position, feeling eachother. It quickly eased their minds and brought their tired bodies into a more relaxed state from being apart from each other for so long.

“How’d you get here?” Raphael asked.

“I had some help.” Simon smiled at him, “but that’s another story, I would love to go to bed with you.”

“Is there some kind of hidden meaning behind that phrase?” Raphael teased, picking Simon up bridal style and walking over to their room.

Simon lightly punched Raphael’s shoulder teasingly, “It won’t have a hidden meaning, if you don’t get me to bed.”

“Yes ma’am.” Raphael rushed over to their room and slammed the door behind them.

///

Raphael woke up with Simon in his arms. Raphael admired his lovers sleeping form, he caressed his cheek, and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Raphael smiled at his sleeping form.  _ This is probably the right time. _ Raphael walked over to the coat he had on a few days ago, knowing he left it in there. 

Simon woke up to the sudden loss of the cold warmth and woke up to his empty side. He looked up and saw Raphael walking over to his closet. “Rafe, where are you going?” Simon rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

Raphael chuckled at Simon’s cute antics and got the box he wanted out of the coat of his pocket and walked back towards their bed and he sat down next to Simon. “Simon.”

“Hmm?” Simon replied moving in closer to Raphael.

“Simon, it’s been a year and throughout that year. I have loved you like you were the only thing you can keep me alive. The warmth to my dead body, the light to my sun. The stars that show me the way when I’m lost in the dark. The warm breeze to the nightfall.” Simon chuckled at his analogies. “What I’m saying is, Simon I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. I’ve been through hell, both literally and metaphorically. I was still in it when I first met you, but you knew that. You put me back together Simon, and that’s when I knew that I couldn’t lose you. I’ve considered you as family, the only family I’ve actually had in my long dead years.” Simon was blushing, while Raphael continued to confess, “To get to the point,” Raphael took out the box he was hiding in his hand and opened it to show Simon what was hidden inside. Simon gasped, his eyes went wide and tears started to come down, “Will you marry me,  _ mi amor _ ?” 

Simon didn’t answer, still a little shocked but seeing that Raphael was still waiting for an answer. He nodded his head, pulled Raphael in a tight hug, “Yes, of course.” Simon answered, pulling Raphael in for a kiss. 

Raphael was so happy he took Simon’s hand and took the ring out of the box and placed it on Simon’s finger. “I guess this means your mine now Simon.” he grinned.

Simon got on top of Raphael and wrapped his arms around his neck, “I’ve been yours since the day I laid eyes on you.” 

Raphael chuckled, “To think my life wouldn’t get any better than this.”

Simon smiled, and gave Raphael another kiss, “This better be a spectacular wedding.” 

Raphael laughed, “It will, I promise.”

“Well, go get wedding planning.” Simon pushed Raphael off the bed.

Raphael rubbed his ass from the sudden impact he had to take. “Wow, I confess my feelings to you and this is how you treat me.” Raphael stood up, Simon only shrugged. “Remember the first time I confessed my feelings to you?” 

Simon nodded, “Of course.”

Raphael shook his head, “Apparently not, I got sex the first time it happened.” 

Simon blushed, “Get out.” 

Raphael grinned, “What happens once-“ he was cut off by a pillow thrown to his face.

“You finish that sentence, you might as well not get any tonight.” Simon glared. Raphael closed his mouth shut, “That’s what I thought. Now go and get me a wedding planner.” Simon yelled.

Raphael rushed out of the room but then ran back in, Simon questioned him, “I don’t have clothes on.”

“I’m not complaining.” Simon grinned at Raphael’s half naked body. Raphael chuckled and put some clothes on and walked over to Simon and gave a long passionate kiss. “Trying to get some love?” Simon grinned.

“Is it possible?” Raphael asked.

“No, now go.” Simon pushed Raphael out the door. 

“Alright, mi amor. The best wedding planner in the country right?” 

“Who said country, just Brooklyn is fine.” 

Raphael leaned down to give Simon a quick kiss, “You’ll be fine here?”

“Why? Are you leaving long?”

Raphael smiled, “Of course not.”

“Good, now go.” Simon pushed him out the door, and with that Raphael left to go find his fiancé the best wedding planner in Brooklyn. 

Once Raphael left Simon squealed, he admired the ring that was on his hand, “I love it.” he whispered to himself. Then he groaned, “Where is Clary and Izzy when you need them.” Simon saddened a bit, “I hope they’re alright.”

///

  
  


Today was the start of the Battle of Wits or the day Jacob goes through his  _ evil _ plan.

As everyone gathered around the outside arena built for this event. Jonathan and the others are watching from the outskirts of the arena to watch the fight from a higher ground.  _ Surprisingly _ , Jacob was the one that was not there. 

“Where’s Jacob?” Lyla asked Edward.

Edward shrugged, “I’m not too sure what he’s thinking.”

Natasha hummed, “Sounds like trouble.”

“Alec, it’s good of you to show up once in a while.” Chris commented. Alec simply nodded and looked down at the crowd beneath them and was starting to get a little worried. Jacob’s absence is an issue but Alec tried to brood it off. 

Jonathan grinned, “Start it.” he ordered.

It’s no lie that Joanthan had the most fun when the Battles started. He loved the crude violence all of them produce, it’s like his own miniature show.

“Anyone who wishes to challenge, may begin.” Lyla announced, to start the battles.

It was quiet for a few minutes, others watching each other to see if anyone wanted to go first. “I’ll go -” before the first volunteer could finish his sentence a loud crack was heard in the crowd, which caused everyone to look down and see that Jacob dropped a body down to the ground with his fangs still visible for all to see. 

“I’m sorry, but I would love to go first.” Jacob licked his lips, tasting the blood that was still left on his face.

“Edward, do you know something about this?” Alec was the one to ask the question.

Edward shrugged, “Barely.”

“So, he’s going to challenge Alec.” Natasha observed, “Sounds interesting...if he plays his cards right.”

“When does he ever play his cards right.” Chris sighed, “It’s going to be a long day.”

“Jonathan, are you going to let this happen?” Lyla asked.

“Sounds like fun.” Jonathan produced a sinister smile.

“Looks like I got approval.” Jacob chuckled and jumped to the center of the arena. “Alec!” Jacob called out, “Let’s make a wager.” he taunted.

Alec groaned, he knew something bad was going to happen, but he really didn’t want to partake in Jacob’s games. In addition, that little taunting voice he has on pisses him off even more. “If it’s an interesting one, I’ll think about it.”

Jacob kissed his teeth, “Alec, you’re no fun.” he sighed, “But I already knew you would say that. So, I made a bet you would  _ die _ for.” Alec didn’t move from his position and kept staring down Jacob from the high position they were all at. “You’re really no fun. But, if you win I’ll leave you and your fellow  _ comrades _ alone.”

“And if you win?” 

Jacob smirked, “There’s a  _ warlock _ I’v-” before he could finish that sentence an arrow made completely out of fire flew right past Jacon leaving a burn mark on the shoulder of Jacob’s clothes. 

“You have yourself a deal.” Alec threw his jacket off to the side.

“Alec,” Lyla stopped, “please don’t go too far.”

“I can’t make any promises,” and he jumped straight down to face Jacob. 

“In a hurry?” Jacob teased.

Alec gritted his teeth, “What are the rules?”

“I prefer hand to hand combat.”

…

It was the middle of the fight, everyone from the Fire Emblem were a little worried that Alec was at a disadvantage because Vampires have an advantage when it comes to strength, speed, and flexibility, and no one has really seen Alec fight. So there really wasn’t anything they could do but pray. 

Alec who was on the defense currently, blocked all the shots that were coming his way. At this point it would look as though he was out of luck, but Alec grabbed Jacob’s quick punch and twisted it behind his back and flipped him over forcing him to grunt and groan at the pain. Alec punched straight up into his jaw and then towards his stomach. Alec didn’t notice Jacob grabbing a knife that was hidden in his shoe and stabbed it right into his abdomen. Alec winced at the sudden object and jumped back, looking down at his wound. It was deep and a lot of blood was leaking. It was a hand to hand battle so it caught him off guard, but he should’ve known Jacob wasn’t going to play fair and knowing Jonathan he’s not going to do anything until someone is declared the winner. 

Jacob grinned and licked the blood that was dripping from his knife, shivers went down his spine. “Alec,” he smiled figuring something exciting out, “I have to be honest, I’ve only had angel blood once in my life and this,” he hummed, “is one of the finest I’ve ever tasted.” Alec frowned, “Should’ve known with that moral high horse of yours that you were nephilim.” 

Alec ignored the comment, he didn’t care one bit if people found out. He knew Jacob’s goal was to get to Magnus in order to get to him so he couldn’t be hung up on small things like that. Alec looked back down at his wound and a small rune appeared on his right hand and started to create a fireball in his hand. “That’s cheating Alec.” Jacob smirked. Alec ignored him again and simply placed the flame on his wound trying to close up the scar to stop the bleeding. He hissed at the pain but knew if he didn’t, he could lose from a simple blood loss.

“I see.” Jacob looked over at the crowd, clearly expecting the flame to be thrown at him but he had another plan up his sleeve.

“Jacob!” Alec called out, “Your fight is over here.”

Jacob looked back at Alec, seeing that he’s already back on his feet and hummed, “Yeah, but I found something more interesting.”

“You can’t leave mid-battle.”

“Who said anything about leaving?” Jacob disappeared from everyone’s eyes and appeared in the crowd and suddenly appeared at the front so everyone could see. He was holding a person’s hands behind their back and held their head to the side to bare their neck to him. 

“Let go of me!” Magnus tried to kick Jacob off him.

Alec froze in his spot and watched the scene unfold before him. He held back his rage, clenching his fists, “What. Are. You. Doing?” 

Jacob smirked and sniffed the skiing between Magnus’s neck and collarbone. “Getting a taste of  _ sweet victory _ .”

“You haven’t won yet.” Magnus tried to squirm away from the advances Jacob was making.

Jacob chuckled, “A fiery one, I see why you like him.” 

“Get your hands off him. Your battle is between you and me!” Alec’s veins glowed from all the rage that was seeping out of his system. 

Jacob’s smile went from one cheek to the other, waiting for Alec to reach his max potential. “I’ll play with you later,  _ babe _ .” Jacob drew his fangs out and made a small puncture on Magnus’s skin and drew a little blood and licked it right off. 

Alec snapped and his eyes started to glow and suddenly a sphere of flames surrounded him, which caused everyone around them to start running away from the heat. “Alec! It’s hand to hand.” Jacob teased but jumped into the flames either way. 

The audience watching from above were getting a little wary with the turn of events. 

“So, Alec has a soulmate.” Natasha laid it out there. “Did you know?”

“I had my suspicions.” Lyla answered.

“If you let him continue, there will be no Rogue Nation and our hunt will be put on hold.” Chris advised. 

“Shouldn’t you stop this, they both already broke rules.” Edward asked Jonathan.

Before Jonathan could answer, a loud crashing interrupted them. A building on the other side blew up in flames and suddenly all they could see was Alec and Jacob suspended in mid-air. Alec holding on to Jacob’s throat with one hand. They could notice that the skin of Jacob’s neck was starting to burn. 

Before it could get any worse Jonathan flew towards Alec, but before he could do anything Alec forced Jonathan away, “Stay out of my way!” Jonathan was then forced into the closest wall, bricks falling down on him. 

“Alec.” Jonathan shivered a small ounce of pleasure from the pain, “Where are your manners?” Jonathan flew up at Alec and was able to subdue Alec by grabbing his neck and ripping him off of Jacob and dove them both down to the ground. Jonathan’s own eyes glowed down at Alec’s face and neutralized Alec’s powers, “Alec, you know the rules. You can’t kill your own family.”

“He isn’t  **my** family.” Alec spat blood out. Jonathan smirked and tightened his hold on him, and Alec lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one is pretty high tension so can't wait....!!! lol


	15. Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is found chained up in Jonathan's cruel chambers  
> Jonathan has a one sided conversation with Alec about what's he learned from _investigating _the London Institute._  
>  Then there is an incident where Jonathan plays with some souls_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post more in this one sitting but something about chapter 18 is bugging so I'm trying to fix that before I blast off with chapters but here we go

When Alec came to, he was chained in the middle of one of the cellars, hanging from the ceiling. The chains held engravings that were meant for Alec and his abilities to slow down his process of healing and to prevent him from using any of his magic. 

Suddenly, Jonathon walked in and observed Alec. “You're awake.” he grinned at his playtoy. “You must be under a lot of stress.” Jonathon started walking over to Alec’s hanging form. Alec watched Jonathon’s figure slowly turn darker. “With all the extra  _ work _ you’re doing” Jonathon was real close to Alec and caressed his face. Alec moved away from the touch but Jonathon grabbed Alec’s face and forced it towards him, “Come on beautiful. It’s been a while.” Jonathon whispered into Alec’s ear. Roaming his hands down Alec’s body and ripped his shirt open. Alec kneed Jonathon in the crotch and he groaned at the pain. Alec stared back and received a punch straight to the jaw. Alec didn’t do anything and only hung there slightly swinging. “Alec.” Jonathon hissed, “I missed this." Alec didn’t say anything and only looked away. “No no Alec, look at me. Look at me!” Jonathon’s voice went sinister. Alec looked back at him and Jonathon chuckled. Then, Jonathan didn’t care. He continued to punch, swing, and kick at Alec like his own punching bag. 

Alec groaned in pain. Jonathon got a knife and slashed through his skin, leaving scars and marks throughout his body. Jonathon who smirked at his work, left Alec’s cell and from the distance you can hear what you can only assume is Jacob’s screams of pain, and then Alec fell unconscious thinking about Magnus.

///

Everything was in chaos. Once Jonathan came to stop the fight everyone didn’t know what to do and started to run for cover and some hid for safety. 

“Magnus!” Isabelle called out to him. Once Magnus saw Jonathan carry Alec out he quickly ran to the infirmary thinking Catarina would know what to do. Isabelle, Clary, and Jace ran after him to make sure their friend was okay.

Magnus continued running until he reached his destination, “Cat!” he called out, his friends in tow.

“Magnus.” Catarina greeted.

“Alexander-”

“Can’t be helped.” Catarina sighed.

“What do you mean?” Magnus was confused and irritated.

“If you go out to find and rescue Alec right now our plan will be jeopardized and everything Alec worked for will only go down the drain.”

“So, we just wait here?!” Magnus yelled.

“He’s right, we should help him. After everything he has done for us.” Clary spoke up.

“If it will ease your mind, Jonathan won’t kill him.” Catarina sighed knowing Magnus will not be satisfied with this answer.

“Won’t. Kill him? Because that’s going to help me sleep at night.” Magnus was exasperated, “For all I know that little demon could be ripping Alexander’s limbs off! You saw what he did!”

Catarina waited for Magnus to cool down, “Six days Magnus. Hold out for six more days.”

“You're his friend, aren’t you worried about what might happen to him?” Isabelle asked. 

“And as his friend I am holding my tongue!” Catarina snapped back. This caused everyone to step back a bit, a little shocked by the sudden outburst. Catarina took a breath, “Unlike you all, I’ve been through a lot here with Alec. I know a lot of things that will happen and what will happen. And I’ve known Alec longer than all of you have, I know he will wish that you all don’t get into trouble. As the problem stands,  _ they _ know Alec had a high sense of justice and because of that a lot of them are not a big fan of him. But, the main concern is you Magnus. You have a target on your back.”

“That’s not his fault.” Jace defended.

“I know. Which now is an even more dangerous time for all of us. If we are going to let this plan succeed we need to snap out of it. It’s the only way Alec can safely make it back to us.” 

“So, we sit here and wait?” Magnus spoke up.

Catarina sighed, “I’ll try to get in contact with the London Institute and see if we could speed the plan along but for now, we can only wait. And you Magnus, don’t go anywhere alone.”

///

Alec woke up to the sound of the door of his cell opening. He was bleeding, bruised, cut, tired, thirsty and hungry. It’s been at least three days since he’s been locked up. 

His cell door was open and Jonathan stood there, looking at him with hungry eyes. “Alec, good to see your fine and dandy.” he had a chipper smile on his face. “How are you feeling?” Alec simply glared at him. Jonathan hummed, “I love those eyes of yours.” Jonathan walked around the room towards a chair, “May I?” he asked Alec.

Alec was getting tired of this, “What do you want?”

“That’s my Alec, always so straight to the point.” Jonathan sat comfortably in the chair and crossed his legs and leaned his head on his hand. “You know, I like to think that I keep myself busy and make sure  _ our _ father’s work is completed. That’s why we’re here right, to honor our father’s wishes.”

“He’s not my father.” Alec rasped out.

“You shouldn’t say that Alec. After all he’s done for you.” Alec just stayed silent, not wanting to argue with what little energy he already has. “But I gotta say Alec, you’ve been busy.”

“You keep me busy.”

Jonathan smiled a devilish look, “I snuck into the London institute.”

“That’s quite a confession.” 

Jonathan hummed, “I Got a hold of Jophiel’s Mortal Brush.”

“Good for you.” Alec stated.

“Yes. Good for me. I was under the impression that they also had Raphael's Mortal Sword. But, it was a fake. Would you know anything about that?” Alec glared at him, “Well, it’s okay if you don’t talk. I have more to say anyway. Especially, on their  _ informant _ . In other words … our  _ mole _ .” Alec struggled in his chains, Jonathan chuckled. “Catarina Loss,” Alec flinched at the name, “Your representative.” Jonathan grinned, “Brian Crowmaw, Ragnor Fell, Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, and the reason why you're here...Magnus Bane.”

“Spit it out Jonathan.” Alec tried to warn the man to hurry it up with all the energy he could muster. But it wasn’t all that believable with his raspy voice and how the chains barely budged.

“Let me savor this moment okay, my little  _ shadowhunter _ ? I love torturing your little soul.” Jonathan stood from his chair and walked closer to Alec, “Your representative is undercover, so I took some of my own measures. Knowing, you would be blind to see it.” 

Jonathan snapped his fingers and a screen popped up, playing a video in front of them. The video quality was a little shaky and the angle was a little crooked but it did its job. There stood Magnus and Catarina having their  _ check up _ . It gave away the information of Catarina’s source of giving information to the Clave and that she was undercover.

“ _ Stay away from Alec.  _

_  
_ _ It’s already tiresome enough that he has to keep an eye on me, but add six more spies, things are just gonna get tougher for him to cover up your trails.  _

_ What? You thought you were the only one undercover?” _

“The nurse.” Alec gritted, how could he have been so ignorant.

Jonathan nodded, “I had my suspicions. But to get verbal confirmation that you were conspiring against us. Well, I got chills. You are good at covering your tracks Alec, but you messed up.” Jonathan played another video and Alec went wide-eyed, “Ring a bell?” The video played Alec sneaking into the church and sitting next to the comforts of Magnus’s arms. 

Jonathan dropped his smile, “This is why we don’t fall in love.”

Alec yanked at his chains, “What do you want?!”

Jonathan sighed, “I don’t understand why you’re so against everything we do. You can’t go back to the shadowhunter life Alec. You were thrown out from that path and now you're here with me. Throw away that foolish dream and make your life easier and do your job.”

“You’re wrong. I don’t wish to be a shadowhunter.”

“Then what is it?”

“The lives we take, the lives we don’t take, the lives we protect, and the lives we lost-”

“So you feel guilty.” Jonathan interrupted, “Sometimes you gotta move on.”

“Well, I’m saying it’s not right!” Alec bit back.

“That shadowhunter blood in you is messing with your brain.”

“You’re also a shadowhunter!”

“I was never raised as one.” Jonathon slid his hands up Alec’s thighs, Alec tried to kick it away. 

“Get away from me.” 

Jonathan grabbed Alec’s neck and forced him to face him. “Don’t push me away Alec, it won’t do you any good.” Jonathon whispered into Alec’s ear, intentionally nipping at it. Alec gasped, “Well, I’m leaving then. I’ll see you soon, my beautiful  _ angel _ .” Jonathon whispered again, lightly kissing Alec’s ear. Alec glared at him and Jonathan walked back to the door. “By the way, the bomb that the institute wants to implement ... will happen, it helps get rid of the pests.” and he left Alec alone to grieve the mistakes he made.

…

Alec was forcibly awakened by Jonathan. He noticed Chris and Lyla holding up what looked to be Jacob. The two dropped Jacob on the floor and left them alone with Jonathon. He walked over and punched Jacob in the stomach. Jacob coughed out blood and looked up at Jonathan tiredly. “There you are.” Jonathan crouched to be face to face with Jacob. “Well, the show you two placed was quite the excitement. Don’t you think? I know you two enjoyed it. It was quite a sight.” the two tortured males were breaking in and out of consciousness barely paying attention. “Now now, stay with me here. This will be quick.” he smirked. 

Jonathon raised up his sleeves, and on one of his arms there was a rune that was never there before. And before Alec could look at more clearly the Rune glowed and Jonathon shoved his hand in Jacob’s stomach and Jacob screamed and struggled to get away. Alec’s eyes widened and didn’t know what to do but stare, “Stop!” Jacob yelled from pain.

“What, why are you doing this?” Alec questioned and before Jonathan could answer he took something out of Jacob. Jonathan held a shining golden sphere and then Jacob went limp.

“What, what did you do?” Alec was shocked, “Did, did you -?” Alec didn’t want to ask, fear of the answer.

“Are you asking if he's dead?” Jonathon asked, walking over to Alec. Alec didn’t say anything and only stared. “Do you know what this is?” Alec didn’t reply, “This,” Jonathon observed it, “is what you call a soul. Now we both know this is not any kind of soul. Let’s see how you would be able to handle this with two of these inside you.” 

“Don’t.” Alec pleaded.

“Don’t what?” Jonathan grinned. 

“There’s no way someone can survive this.” For the first time in his life, in a long time, Alec felt fear coursing through his body.

“But Alec dear, you won’t even sacrifice your life for your lover boy? I’m shocked.” Jonathan scoffed . Alec was rattled with fear but he swallowed it and waited for the impact. Jonathon grabbed Alec and leaned into him. “If it’s you, you’ll make it. If not, then we know your limits.” Jonathon smirked, and shoved his fist with the soul in his hand in him and Alec gasped by the sudden intrusion and wanted to scream, but was choking from the loss of oxygen and felt a burning and jabbing sensation in his stomach.

Jonathon watched Alec in pain for a bit and walked out of the cell, “Get him down.” Jonathon ordered, Lyla and Chris who were standing behind the door. The two nodded and watched Jonathan leave. The two went into the cell room and dropped Alec to the ground without taking a glimpse at Jacob and left.

///

Alec woke up to darkness. He stood there looking around and noticed a figure. Alec walked up to it and the figure turned around. “Jacob?” Alec was surprised, “What - where are we?” he asked.

“You get me killed and you ask where we are.” Jacob sneered.

“Well, if that’s so. Doesn’t that mean we’re both dead.” Alec suggested.

“Really, you of all people, think you're dead.” Jacob stated.

“Well, where are we?” Alec asked.

“Your subconscious.” Jacob smirked. “You know, it’s fun walking around your brain. Tell me, how does it feel to carry two different souls around.”

“So far, I don’t like it.” Alec replied.

Jacob laughed, “Well, life was never about your likes and dislikes Alec.” Alec observed Jacob.

Alec didn’t ask and looked around, “So, what now? What do I do with you?”

“You’ll have to get rid of me of course.”

“But you're in my subconscious.”

“Not here.” Alec questioned Jacob, “When you wake up you’ll need to go searching for a witch. They should be able to help you from there.”

“What happens to you?”

“Really, you’re going to care about what happens to me?”

“No, I’m just curious.” Alec simply stated.

Jacob chuckeld, “It’s the end of the line for me pal.”

Alec felt sad for the vampire in front of him. They may have never gotten along, but they’ve been together for so long. “I’m sorry.”

Jacob scoffed, “Don’t apologize Alec. It doesn’t help. It annoys me more that I’m dead.” Alec grimaced and decided to stay quiet. Jacob sighed, “Can you do me a favor?” Alec didn’t respond, “Tell Edward to move on.” Alec was a little taken aback but nodded, it’s the least he could do

...

Alec woke up with a gasp and struggled to sit himself up. He sat up against the wall and his usual glow came out from his veins to his mark and fixed himself up. After he got all healed up, Alec crawled over to Jacob and was saddened by his death. Alec stood up from his spot and walked out of his cell slowly. Some parts of his body still need a little healing and dehydration doesn’t get healed with magic. But as he was about to head out of the torture chambers, he heard explosions going off and buildings started to crumble.

“They’re early.”


	16. Some Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feel good Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out Chapter 18 and therefore, I'm going to go and fix my two favorite chapters afterwards YAYAYAYYA

Bombs continued to fall outside the building and started to hit the building of the institute. The others noticed the London institute shadowhunter soldiers that were down on the ground defending, and fighting the others off. The others were running around, helping with the fight as well as running to their escape. As they all got close to a portal, Magnus stopped in his tracks and noticed the men that just ran passed him. 

“Magnus, we have to go.” Jace grabbed Magnus’s arm and tried to pull him towards their way out.

Clary took Magnus’s arm and pulled him towards the exit. “Magnus we have to go! Alec will find us later!”

Magnus was a little hesitant, wanting to go and look for Alec. “Magnus GO!” Catarina pushed them into the portal. Isabelle looked at Catarina, and mouthed a thank you before Catarina nodded.

Isabelle ran through the portal and it closed shut once they walked out, and noticed they were back home. To the peace and quiet of the awakening streets of Brooklyn.

///

“We’re back.” Clary whispered under her breath.

“We should probably head back to the institute.” Jace interrupted the quiet.

Isabelle shook her head “Magnus, is it possible if I could stay at your place for tonight. I don’t think I can handle another caged environment. I would like to enjoy my freedom.” 

Magnus nodded and gave her a weak smile, “Of course, sweetie.”

“Hey,” Clary started, “he’ll be fine.” Magnus gave her a weak nod, “And let me get some of that action, I’m sleeping over to.”

“And where does that leave me?” Jace complained.

“Go get a hotel.” Isabelle stated.

“The nearest hotel is the Hotel DuMort. And the owner of that hotel  **hates** me for no apparent reason.” Jace glared.

“Maybe you did something.” Isabelle commented. Jace groaned knowing that that was a possible chance, but no matter what he thinks, he can’t think of anything that he’s done to aggravate the clan leader.

“Well, it seems all of you have decided to come over.” Jace was about to protest, “Don’t even, I know you're going to follow anyway. So, let’s walk over, it’s been a long time since we’ve felt a clean breeze.” 

///

Magnus woke up the next morning in his warm, comfortable, lonely bed. He laid there wishing for Alec to be there next to him, like those nights. He walked out of his room and saw the other three sprawled out across his living room. He smiled at them and walked over to the kitchen to make himself some coffee, when Clary walked in and made a pot for herself too and walked over to Magnus sitting next to him.

“Morning.” Clary greeted, with a yawn.

“How’d you sleep dear?” Magnus sipped his coffee.

“The best sleep I had in a long while.” Clary sipped her cup and placed it down asking him a question, “You?” Magnus didn’t answer but continued to sip his coffee, daydreaming.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Magnus changed.

“Food. GOOD FOOD.” Clary groaned.

“Oh, can I cook?” Isabelle asked, walking in on the two.

“Most definitely not beautiful.” Magnus smiled teasingly.

“Bu-“ Isabelle was about to do her pouting puppy face.

“No. That won’t work on me.” Isabelle pouted and walked over to pour herself some coffee and sat across from the two.

“So, what are we talking about?” Isabelle asked.

“We should call Simon,” Clary started.

Isabelle sipped her coffee thinking about Clary’s suggestion, “Would it be too early to call?” 

“Depends on who you're calling.” Jace walked in on them.

“Let’s call him.” Clary dialed Simon's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

...

The phone rang on Simon's side of the bed. But he was too tired to pick it up and slapped Raphael up, “Get the phone.” he groaned.

Raphael sighed and leaned over Simon to grab the phone. He wrapped himself around Simon and picked it up, “Hello?” 

_ “Raphael?” Clary answered on the other end of the phone. _

“And who else?” Raphael yawned, “Who is this? I don’t appreciate being called at this early in the morning.

_ Clary gasped at the other end, and you can hear Isabelle in the background asking why, “You don’t know who I am?” Isabelle was telling Clary to put the phone on speaker. _

“No, and I really don’t care.” Raphael was annoyed.

Simon hummed, “Who is it?” he asked.

“No one important. Get some sleep.” Raphael lightly kissed Simon’s cheek. Simon leaned back into Raphael’s warmth and decided that was the best idea. Raphael hung up the call and placed the phone where he found it.

...

“Did he just hang up on us?” Isabelle asked.

“I believe he did.” Clary answered.

“I would’ve done the same.” Jace commented, checking the fridge for food.

“I can’t believe this.” Isabelle snatched the phone from Clary and redialed the number.

…

The phone rang again, and Raphael groaned. Simon chuckled softly, “Are you sure it’s no one important?” 

Raphael groaned and leaned over grabbed the phone and answered, “What?” 

_ “Did you hang up on us?” Isabelle yelled. _

Raphael winced at the sudden yell, “Who is this?” 

_ “Who is this? Do you even check caller ID?” Isabelle asked. _

Simon noticed how annoyed Raphael was and turned around facing Raphael’s nice abs. This made Raphael lay on his back and Simon slightly on top of him. Simon gave Raphael a quick kiss on his lips and gently took the phone from Raphael, “I’ll take it from here.” Raphael nodded. Simon smiled and leaned back down on Raphael’s chest. Raphael took his hand and tangled it in Simon’s hair. Shutting his eyes, listening to his voice. “Hello?” Simon answered.

_ “Simon.” Isabelle gritted, “Please tell me you haven’t forgotten your manners?” _

“Izzy? You’re back! Are you safe? How did everything go?” Simon quickly got up from his comfortable position.

_ “Simon!!” Clary yelled into the phone. _

Simon winced, “Clary! How are you doing? Did you get away from hell?”

_ “Hey, and yes I did run from hell, and we’re all fine.” Clary said.  _

“That’s good. I was worried.”

_ Clary chuckled, “Anyway, Simon, when are you going to meet up with us to check up with the institute?” _

Raphael heard that and snatched the phone away from Simon. Simon didn’t do anything. He placed his hand down and rested it on Raphael's chest and rubbed small circles along his body. “He is not going anywhere.” 

_ “We weren’t asking you, were we?” Isabelle was annoyed. _

“Raphael, put it on speaker.” Raphael sighed and placed the phone on speaker. “Why don’t you come over? Plus I have some news for the two of you.”

_ “Fine, we're coming to pick you up.” Isabelle suggested, “And this better be good news.” _

Simon laughed, “I don’t know. I don’t really want to leave this comfortable bed.”

_ “Simon, get changed we’ll be there after breakfast.” Clary said. _

Simon hummed and ended the call. Raphael sighed, took the phone and left it on the side counter. “You know we have lists of wedding planners to go through.”

“mhmm. And we’ll go through them all.” Simon smiled and leaned up to give Raphael a kiss.

Raphael smiled into the kiss. Simon teased and got out of bed with Raphael but headed out the door with just a large shirt that hung low to the top of his knees.

“Wait, where are you going looking like that?” Raphael pointed to his clothes.

“I’m just going to get breakfast before our friends show up.” Simon said teasingly, Raphael putting on his shirt.

“At least put some pants on.” Raphael suggested, but Simon ignored him and walked out. Raphael groaned and hurriedly put on his pants and rushed out the door. Running after Simon, “Simon!” he yelled.

///

Jace groaned, “Maryse has been texting me all day.” 

“Well, we’re here at the Hotel. Once we get Simon we’ll go see her.” Clary said.

“I sure don’t want to see her.” Magnus sighed.

Jace groaned, “I don’t want to see the  _ vamp.” _

“Come on, Simon has some ‘good news’ for us.” Isabelle dragged them all in the Hotel. 

“Simon.” Clary called out. 

“Clary, Izzy, guys.” Simon ran over to hug his friends. “It’s good to see you.” 

“And it’s good to see you.” Clary and Isabelle hugged back.

Simon laughed, “Wait, I have a question for you.”

“What? The suspense is killing me!” Clary screamed.

“Will…” Simon started saying it slowly teasing the two girls.

“Don’t you tease me young man.” Isabelle ordered.

Simon smiled, “You do me the honor of being my best women?” Simon screamed, raising his left hand showing off his ring.

The two girls screamed along with Simon. “Yes. A million times yes!” Clary yelled.

“Let me see that rock!” Isabelle screamed, pulling Simon’s hand towards them checking the beauty out.

Raphael joined that party and walked towards the group. He saw Magnus and smirked, “Magnus? Simon tells me you found someone.” Magnus flinched by the sudden statement. Raphael wasn’t dumb he knows his friend is uncomfortable. “Touchy subject?” 

Magnus sighed, “A bit.” Raphael nodded not wanting to ask Magnus if it wasn’t going to do any of them any good. “Congrats by the way.”

“Thanks.”

Jace saw the Vampire walk in and decided to stay in the side lines. “We gotta go.”

Raphael saw the Shadowhunter by the door and glared at the man while Jace returned it.

“Rafe, I found the perfect wedding planner.” Simon jumped over. 

Raphael forgot about what he was about to say and turned around towards Simon, “They’re hired.”

Simon smiled, “Good, because I want Magnus.” 

Magnus didn’t remember agreeing to it but he liked the idea of planning a wedding, “I don’t remember agreeing to this, but I like the offer. I’ll take the job.” 

“You are the best Magnus." Raphael grinned.

“I know.” Magnus grinned

///

“It’s a full house.” Jace commented walking into the institute with Isabelle, Magnus, Simon, and Clary. 

“London institute?” Clary asked, walking in watching the place be in a frenzy.

“Look there’s Maryse and Robert.” Simon pointed out. 

“What’s going on here?” Isabelle asked, looking around the institute.

“That’s umm..” Robert sighed, “These are Europe’s shadowhunters who were part of the Rogue Nation case. They’ve been on the case for a while and since we made a deal, we are working together to overcome this.”

“I would say it was a good bargain.” someone commented from behind them.

The rest turned around, “Cat?” Isabelle was surprised.

“Why do you seem surprised? I told you I was undercover.” Catarina smiled.

Isabelle chuckled, “Yes, I remember. But I didn’t think I’d see you again and so soon.”

Catarina smiled, “Anyway, I’m here to do my job. Hey, Simon how have you been?” Catarina asked.

“I’m an engaged man. No thanks to you.” Simon smiled at the Warlock

“Oh congratulations! Also, let me introduce you to my team.” Catarina led them to her team who were looking through all the files, pictures and information. 

“Ragnor?” Magnus questioned his appearance.

“You two know each other?” Catarina asked.

“We all know him.” Jace answered.

“Shadowhunters, Magnus, Mr. Lewis, Good seeing all of you again.” Ragnor greeted.

“Well, anyway, this is Brian Crowmaw.” Catarina introduced.

Brian turned around to face the group. “Pleasure to meet you.” he greeted.

“So this is it?” Clary questioned.

“Oh, all of you know Lydia.” Ragnor added.

“Of course.” Magnus commented. “How could we forget.”

“Hey.” Lydia came out from behind them.

“Lydia.” Jace smiled, “How are you?” he tried to hide his statement.

Lydia sighed and walked past them, “Good I guess. Cat has some information to tell us.”

Cat nodded, “After the explosions, Jonathon and the others went missing.” Cat put up pictures of Jonathon and the other members up on the screen, "I’m absolutely certain they all went their separate ways. The Clave has asked us to capture them, but knowing their strength it will be difficult.”

“Hopefully, their separation will give us the upper hand on things.” Brian added.

“That’s not an easy job.” Jace sighed.

Catarina nodded, Magnus was not liking the situation. Something in his gut told him this was only about to get messier.


	17. Malec's Soulmate Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ....
> 
> if we all remember, in order to complete a Soulmate bond SEX must be done :)

A knock was heard at the door and a man went to open it. It was late out and he wasn’t expecting any guests, so he took some precautions. He went to open the door and he was faced with a man hidden under his hood who was drenched in the rain. “May I help you?” he asked.

“Yes you can. May I come in?” the man in the hood asked.

“For what reason would I bring you in?”

“Because you can help me, Aaren Griffith.” Aaren glared at the response.

“That makes it even more difficult to simply let you in. How do you know me?” Aaren was now growing even more cautious of the man in front of him.

The man looked up, showing his face. “You’re the only witch I know Mr. Griffith, and I would like your help. I’m Alec.” Aaren was hesitant but let Alec into his home but with extra precaution.

Alec walked into his house. Aaren closed the door behind him and walked over to his study, “So, how can I help?”

“What do you know about souls?” Alec asked, walking around Aaren’s house, observing the interior.

“Is there any specific information you would like to know about?” Mr.Jones asked, observing Alec’s moves.

Alec sighed, “Say someone carries two souls and would like one removed from themself.”

“I’d say that’s unlikely. People would be dead before that could happen.” Aaren laughed at the impossible. He’s heard of the possibility of one carrying more than one soul but their life becomes very shortened because two life sources burn one’s insides out too quickly. Alec gave Aaren a stern yet pained look. Aaren ceased his laughter, “Who are you Alec?”

“A man who desperately needs your help.” 

///

Maryse quickly walked up to the group of shadowhunter and downworlders to provide them with urgent information that she had just found out from a respected informant. “There’s been talk that one of Valentine’s  _ children _ is in Brooklyn.” 

“Do you know who?” Brian asked.

Maryse changed the screen on their tech to two photos. “From what we’re hearing, there’s a lot of chatter that describes these two.” She pulled out photos of both Edward and Alec.

“That makes sense.” Simon commented.

“What does?” Ragnor asked.

“Well, for Alec to be here. Magnus and Alec are soulmates.” Simon added.

Ragnor, Brian, Lydia, and Maryse all turned to Magnus like it was the biggest news of the century. “And you didn’t think to tell us all this?” Maryse questioned.

Magnus glared back at Maryse, “I didn’t think it was any of your business.” 

“Any of our business?” Maryse questioned, astonished from the response.

“Alec Morgenstern.” Lydia took out his files. “Currently known as Jonathan’s brother.”

“Of all people, that’s your soulmate?” Ragnor looked over at his friend and Magnus shrugged.

“Did you know they were related?” Jace asked.

Magnus glared at Jace, “No, they don’t look related. But does that matter? They aren’t the same person.”

“Is there anything else you're holding back?” Brian asked, “And what about you Cat, you’ve known him longer than all of us. There has to be something you’re not telling us.”

Catarina didn’t respond and sat there quietly. Brian hummed, “So, you’re going to stay loyal to your new  _ friend _ .”

“There are some things that are not meant for the public.” Catarina responded. “Also, all he’s done is help us. We shouldn’t treat him like an enemy.”

“But he hasn’t shown himself and we don’t know enough information about the man either. Plus, he’s also been working with the enemy for a long time. You can’t simply put so much faith in a man I’ve only met once.” Brian frowned.

Jace snapped his fingers, “Isn’t he a shadowhunter?”

This caught everyone’s attention, “What do you mean?” Lydia asked.

“No you’re right!” Clary replied, “There was a battle of some sort and Jacob said that Alec tasted like angel blood and that he was a nephilim. That would make him a shadowhunter.”

“If you had racked your brain a little faster we might have had the information we needed sooner.” Brian groaned. 

///

Magnus rushed into his apartment, slammed the door shut and slumped on his couch, pouring himself something to drink. Magnus was about to take a sip when someone stopped him and took his cup, “Rough day?” 

Magnus got up from the couch quickly and turned to the voice, “Alexander?” Alec smiled and took Magnus’s hand and led him back down to the couch, sitting next to him. Magnus was frozen in place, he didn’t know what to do first, so Alec made the first move. He hugged the man in a warm embrace, which Magnus returned. Then Alec let go and lifted Magnus’s chin looking at his beautiful gold green eyes and slowly leaned in kissing Magnus. 

Alec broke the kiss, because what was needed now was a realization. “It’s about damn time.” Magnus complained.

“I’m sorry, I had some complications along the way.” Alec answered.

“You shouldn’t even be here. Once they know they-“ Magnus walked off the couch and started to pace getting worried of the current situation.

“Magnus.” Alec held Magnus from behind and placed light kisses down his neck trying to comfort the man. “I’ll be here, with you.” 

“They’re going to find you here. They know that we’re soulmates.” Magnus turned to face Alec and looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. Alec was silent for a minute and only stared into Magnus’s eyes while Magnus stared into his. Magnus sighed and moved away from Alec leaned back into the couch.

Magnus panicked when he was suddenly lifted from his seat and Alec placed him on his lap. “This is new.” 

Alec smiled, “Magnus, I will always be here with you. No matter what it takes, I will find my way back.” Magnus gave him a light smile and leaned down to kiss him. Alec kissed back pulling Magnus down asking his mouth for entrance. Which Magnus happily accepted. It was a deep longing passionate kiss, but both were glad to have each other in their arms. 

Alec roamed his hands around Magnus’s back and chest and slipped his hand underneath Magnus’s shirt. Magnus gasped, “Alexander,” he licked his lips, “bedroom?”

He rested his hands on Magnus’s hips, “Lead the way.” as he pecked Magnus’s lips. Magnus was about to get up and walk them to his bedroom but before he could stand Alec lifted Magnus up which Magnus responded with a short gasp and wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips. “I just got back to you, there won’t be a second of us apart.”

Magnus produced a small chuckle and leaned down, lips millimeters apart, “the bedroom is over there.” he whispered, eyes shaky from arousal.

Alec hummed and placed their lips together. Alec quickly asked for entrance which Magnus certainly obliged. Alec was having difficulty paying attention to his surroundings while trying to get to the room. He bumped into many things, but in the end crashed into the wall when Magnus suddenly rubbed his hips onto Alec’s hard on. Alec was then at Magnus’s neck biting, nipping, sucking on smooth skin, leaving a dark hickey on his beautiful tan caramel skin. He quickly ripped Magnus’s shirt off, “Is it possible to take you up on the wall?” 

Magnus moaned, “Alexander, as much as I would like that.” Magnus continued to run himself on him, “I don’t want our first time on a wall.”

Alec chuckled and was able to unbuckle Magnus’s pants while still against the wall. Alec went back to face Magnus and crashed their lips together hungry for each other. Somehow, in the midst of all that, Alec was able to get the two of them in Magnus’s bedroom. Alec fell onto Magnus’s bed and Magnus was sprawled beneath him quickly getting his pants off. Alec simply tossed his shirt off and started to unbuckle his own pants. 

Alec was on top of Magnus and drew his tongue down Magnus’s neck to his left nipple. Sucking and nipping at it, Magnus's body arched at the sudden tease. And with the other hand he pinched and tugged at his other nipple, playing with Magnus. “Alexander,” Magnus panted, “Normally I would be patient but I’ve been waiting too long.”

Alec grinned, “You’re right, I made you wait too long.” he moved his hand down to his pants, and quickly took Magnus’s boxers off and pulled Magnus’s dick out and started to pump on it. 

Magnus moaned from pleasure. Alec moved back up and whispered into Magnus’s ear, “I hope you have protection, beautiful. You're going to need it.” Alec licked at his ear. 

Magnus gasped, “Top drawer.” Magnus tried to point but he was hit by pleasure, when Alec suddenly went down and sucked on Magnus’s tip and took him in slowly. Magnus panted, “Alexander.” Alec looked up at Magnus’s writhing face and took Magnus out of his mouth and gently crawled up to face Magnus.

Magnus pulled Alec down into another kiss, not noticing Alec about to place a finger in him, When Magnus shuddered, Alec abruptly pushed a finger in him. “When did you,” Magnus panted in between, “l-lube?” Magnus tried to ask but was too overwhelmed by the pleasure.

“Your milk did enough.” Alec smirked and waited for Magnus to get comfortable.

Magnus blushed, “You’re such a tease.” Alec quickly slipped a second finger in and Magnus twitched. He clenched his hands on the mattress and was going to let Alec continue but a thought flashed his mind.

Magnus quickie flipped the position and laid Alec down on the mattress. “Let me.” Magnus got on top of Alec’s chest and got a condom out of his top drawer and put it on Alec. Magnus crouched up and once he got the tip of Alec on his entrance he slammed himself down. Both boys groaned at the sudden entrance and tightness of it all. Magnus leaned into Alec and whispered, “I love you Alexander.” Magnus tugged at Alec’s ear with his teeth.

Alec’s breath hitched and hummed, then both males hissed. Their soulmate bond suddenly burned from the sudden intrusion. “Magnus, I love you too.”

Magnus smiled at his words,and very eager to come and started to move up all the way to the hilt of Alec’s dick, and slammed back down causing Magnus to moan like crazy and Alec groaning grabs Magnus’s hips and helps to thrust into Magnus. Magnus continued this action, and Alec pulled Magnus’s face down towards his own and took him in for another deep kiss. 

“Mags, I am very much enjoying this but, I want to fuck you hard. You’ll be limping tomorrow.” Magnus eyes went wide and Alec smirked, flipping Magnus down on his knees and started thrusting into Magnus finding his prostate right on the first hit. Magnus screamed, “Oh angels, more.” Magnus panted. Alec did what Magnus asked and thrusted faster and harder. Magnus gave up on words and all he could do was moan, grunt, and pant. “Alexander,” Magnus whispered out, losing his breath. 

“Yes beautiful?” Alec panted out.

“Co-coming.”

“I’m coming too.” 

Alec moaned louder and he thrusted faster. After one last thrust both Magnus and Alec came together. Their mark glowed and burned more. Alec came out of Magnus and landed on top of him. 

After the burning sensation on the arm disappeared, Alec rolled over to Magnus’s side. Magnus scooted over to Alec closer, feeling Alec wrap his arms around him. They both stayed like that for a while, cuddling together.

Alec lifted his arm up to look at his mark and smiled at it. Magnus gently felt the mark, “It’s beautiful.” Magnus whispered.

“It is.” Alec smiled.

“Tell me,” Magnus laid his head on Alec’s chest rubbing small shapes onto his chest, “What are you thinking about?” Alec looked down at his lover and placed a small kiss on his forehead and gave it some thought. “You’re not alone in this. You have me, and I would like it if you leaned on me for some support at times. You don’t talk to me about your past. You're insecure and overprotective. They’re all great traits, but at times you can’t take all of it on your own.”

Alec had a small smile on his face and wrapped his arms around Magnus, bringing him in closer. “I’m guessing you know.” Magnus nodded, “How did Isabelle take it?”

Magnus was getting a little confused, “She took it fine, but does her opinion matter to you?” 

Alec looked down at his newly bonded soulmate, “Weren’t you asking about my identity?”

“I was. The fact that you were Valentine’s son.” Magnus clarified.

Alec frowned at that information, “I see.”

“Why?”

Alec shook his head, “Where do I begin?” _So, Cat did not report it._ Alec thought. “15 years, 15 years I’ve lived with them. Valentine took me in when I was 9. Jonathon was what I considered family for about a few years after we met, but then he turned cynical. He started to get violent, having tempers and loved to inflict pain on others. But I’m not going to tell you about Jonathon, that wasn’t the reason why I brought up the story. 

I have a family. Before I met Valentine … I had a sister, but of course she doesn’t know I exist, or at least I don’t think she remembers me. I remember my mother, she’s a keep-to-herself kind of person. My father, well he was a bit strict, and wasn’t that nice. My father took me to train as a shadowhunter too soon. Because he had the idea that I would be taking over the family name and that included excelling in all fields. Starting training early, going on missions and cases to show up other families. 

But, it got lonely.” Magnus saw the sad look on Alec’s face and started rubbing circles on Alec’s chest. “I made a friend while I was coming back from a tiring case. He’s the one that helped me notice … a lot of things actually. He was someone I went to talk to when I had either a good or bad day, when I wanted to avoid my father, he got me out of my shell. He gave me a little light in my childhood that I was never able to have. He also helped me with recognizing my sexuality, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t have a crush on him, I had it on someone else. And of course, that friend was a downworlder. My parents didn’t approve of him, but he was like a brother to me. So, even if my father tried to ban me from seeing him I never listened. And my father found out about him and my sexuality and blamed it on my friend. After all, it’s not a good profile for a shadowhunter family to be gay and friends with a downworlder, so things happened and that’s when I met Valentine."

“Alexander.” Magnus lifted himself up and faced Alec, “I wish I was there. I could’ve beat that father of yours and you would have never met Valentine.”

Alec chuckled, “Then, we wouldn’t have met.”

“We could have met differently.” Magnus whispered that statement.

Alec tucked his head in Magnus’s hair, “At Least we have each other now.” 

Magnus smiled at him, “Are you not mad at him? Your father? I would’ve seeked revenge a long time ago.”

“With so much evil around me, I just see no use to seek it out.”

“And to think people believe you’re the enemy.” Magnus pouted. Alec chuckled and had his hand caress Magnus’s hair. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” Magnus nodded his head and sighed out of relief and they both passed out. 


	18. Maryse & Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian takes Alec in
> 
> Raphael and Jace have an argument and Maryse interferes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I had such difficulty with this chapter was because I wanted to be able to show a little about Raphael's feelings towards the Lightwoods and why he hates Jace so much... because these are key feelings that I needed to be able to divulge later on in the next two-three chapters.... WHICH IS THE HIGHLIGHT IN MY OPINION

Magnus woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Magnus groaned and turned to his other side trying to feel for his warmth. But he looked up and no one was there. The knock continued, then Magnus panicked.  _ The only ones who would come visit are …  _ He ran out of his bed with his boxers on and ran around his apartment looking for Alec. “Alexander.” he quietly yelled. “Alexander.” After hurriedly looking around and not finding him. The knock was more hurried and louder.

“Aye, Magnus, it’s Brian. Open up.” Brian yelled from the other side of the door.

Magnus didn’t know what to do and ran towards his door and opened it, “Hey Brian,” Magnus quietly panted, “What, what are you doing here?” Magnus was making it a little awkward.

“Are you okay?” Brian questioned Magnus’s strange actions.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Magnus forced a smile.

“Is someone here?” Brian looked Magnus over.

Magnus panicked, “What do you mean?” Brian motioned at the hickey on his neck, Magnus quickly tried to cover it with his hand and noticed there was no point, “No, they left.” Brian hummed and let himself in.

“Why are you here?” Magnus asked.

“It was Lydia’s idea to have a meeting at your place. Didn’t you get the text?” Brian looked around.

“Wait.” Magnus was trying to stop Brian from moving any further into his home. “No, I didn’t get a text and I didn’t agree with this idea. So, I kindly ask you to leave.” Magnus tried to force Brian out.

“Woah there, what’s the rush? Your place is cozy. The least you could do is treat me like a guest.” Brian said, sitting down comfortably on his couch.

“I'm treating you like an  _ uninvited _ guest.”

“Why, do you have something to hide?”

“I’m a four hundred year old warlock. I have a lot of things to hide.” 

“Magnus.” Alec walked through the door of Magnus’s apartment and stopped in his tracks when he noticed another person in the apartment. “Brian" he greeted.

“Alexander.” Magnus ran over, “You should leave.” Magnus tried to push Alec out the door.

Brian sat up from the couch and walked over. “Magnus, you’ve been hiding and protecting an enemy.”

“He’s not the enemy.” Magnus countered.

“No. I’m sorry Magnus. I have to take Alec.” Brian walked over to take a hold of Alec but Magnus stood between the two. “Magnus.” 

“No, I ca-”

“Magnus,” Alec pulled Magnus back, “It’s alright.” Magnus’s breath shook. Magnus hesitated, but Brian walked past him and took Alec by the wrist and pulled it back. Cuffing him up so he won’t run or pull any tricks. “Should’ve known you wouldn’t trust me so easily.”

“I’m just doing my job.” Brain sighed. “Hopefully your shadowhunter blood will get you somewhere.” Alec flinched at that comment, “Magnus, get changed you can follow him in if you want.” 

///

Brian walked into the institute with Alec in his hands and Magnus sadly followed behind him. Watching every move. Maryse and Lydia were both standing in the middle of the institute waiting for Brian’s return. “Brian.” Maryse greeted. The others noticed the three walking in the institute and they slowly walked over not to interfere with anything. 

“Mrs. Lightwood.” Brian started.

“Magnus.” Maryse greeted.

Magnus glared at the two infront of him. Maryse sighed, “So you found him.” Lydia said.

“You can’t do this.” Magnus told Maryse.

“He hurt hundreds of people. You should understand Magnus.” Maryse argued watching the two walking away. “Jace, show Brian to the cells.” Jace hesitated but nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

“You should be the one to understand. You aren’t in his shoes. You don’t know what he’s done for us, for me. You will never know because you’ve never given anyone a chance.” Magnus yelled and walked away into somewhere he could be alone.

///

“Magnus.” Clary and Isabelle both slowly walked in Magnus’s quiet space, not to disturb him. 

Magnus didn’t reply to the two entering, “Magnus.” Isabelle sighed and sat next to him while Clary sat on his other side. Magnus was too tired to even move from his position. He didn’t want to look at the two with the way he was emotionally unstable and not really in the mood for a conversation. “Hey, he’s going to be fine.”

Magnus perked up at this, and glared at Isabelle. “That doesn’t really help Isabelle. There’s no way he’s going to be fine. It’s the Clave we’re talking about. Shadowhunters who don’t know right from wrong. Just because they’re all high and mighty their actions are justified. All they know is how to kill and throw theories and opinions at one another assuming that they’re right. Alexander continues to tell me that he’ll be alright, but I’ve also lost too much to start losing others.” Magnus burst into tears not knowing if he’s sad, or mad. But he assumed it was both, judging from the heat that was rising up from his body and the ache he felt in his heart.

“Your right.” Clary replies, “The Clave are an unreasonable bunch, and for you to be worried is rational. Alec shouldn’t be placing you through this torment. But you shouldn’t be blaming yourself for it Magnus.” Clary sighed holding Magnus’s hand.

“You think, him being a shadowhunter will do him any good?” Magnus asked with shaky breath.

“It would lessen the danger of the punishment. But he has no runes, I don’t see any steel and we still weren’t able to dig up any information on him in our records.” Isabelle explained. “We don’t have any Shadowhunters that go by Alec and those that go by Alexander are easily identifiable.”

“But if his runes are already stripped they can’t do anything to him.” Clary added, “A shadowhunter prides themselves for their runes.”

“It’s possible he’s masking them.” Isabelle answered. “You have to ask where he’s from, or something that will help us identify him.” Isabelle informed.

“He said he had a sister.” Magnus replied, “Could that help?”

“That is a very general description, Magnus.” Clary gave him a sad look.

Magnus sighed, “You think I can speak to him?”

Isabelle nodded, “I’m sure they will.”

///

“Alexander.” Magnus slowly opened the door and walked in to face Alec in a glass prison. Alec was on the makeshift bed, laying down looking tired. 

Alec heard Magnus and slowly opened his eyes and sat up from the bed and gave a small smile towards him. “Magnus, I didn’t think they allowed visitors.” 

Magnus walked over and stood face-to-face with Alec. holding his own hands. Magnus looked up to face Alec noticing how pale Alec was. “Hey, you don’t look so good.”

“Being locked up does that to a man.” Alec joked silently, placing his forehead against the glass. “You should’ve seen my old cell. It was … something I wouldn’t have invited you into.” Alec gave a small smile. Magnus smiled a little, “I’m sorry.” Magnus listened, “I caused you to worry. I plan on staying alive Magnus, and it’s wrong for me to leave you out of it. But you understand that’s because I never wanted you to be part of this.”

“I’m very much part of it, if you're in it.” Magnus replied softly.

Alec gave him a small smile, “I’ve noticed.” Magnus smiled back. “I don’t know how this will turn out, but I’m certain they’re going to place me through trial or whatever, so … everything you will hear up on the stand...”

“Won’t change how I see you.” Magnus quickly responded, “I-I came to ask where you came from. It’ll help, you know. Maybe get in contact with that family of yours.” Alec looked downcast, he was both very tired from carrying the forgotten soul in his own body and is not starting to feel the effects of it taking up his energy. “Alexander, are you alright?”

Alec nodded his head, “In my jacket,” Alec whispered only for the two of them to hear, “there’s a phone number. I’m going to need you to call it.”

Magnus was about to say something, until Lydia walked in. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have a few questions.” Lydia interrupted with a stern face.

“This can’t wait until trial?” Alec asked.

“No one said anything about a trial.” Lydia replied.

“I’m not an idiot. I know how shadowhunters work.” 

“Because you are one?” Lydia walked in waiting for Magnus to leave.

Magnus didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay, but for Alec he would have to. Magnus sighed and gave Lydia some space. Alec glared at Lydia, “Are you sure you're alright? You look sick. I’ll get Cat-“

"Magnus, I'm fine. Don't worry." Alec gave Magnus a reassuring smile. Magnus was still a little hesitant but trusted the man and headed out the door.

“Magnus.” Lydia stopped him, “I suggest you stay away from the enemy for some time.”

Magnus glared back at her, “Alec is not the enemy. And I have nothing to be ashamed of. I’ll see you later Alexander.” 

Lydia sighed, watching Magnus leave. “You had to be the soulmate.”

Alec produced a weak chuckled, “I’m a lucky guy.” Lydia eyed Alec warily, noticing the fatigue and the dark circles underneath his eyes. "You have questions?"

"Magnus was right. You don't look too good." Lydia commented. 

"I don't remember you worrying about my  _ complexion _ ." Alec joked.

"Well, you've made quite an impression on the others." Lydia commented.

"You're a very serious person." Alec commented.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." 

"There’s talk that you may be a Shadowhunter. But, there isn’t enough evidence to base this theory off of when we can’t find you in our own database. Is it possible that you simply are not a shadowhunter?" 

“Is that important information?”

“We’d like to know what we’re dealing with.” Alec didn’t respond.

Lydia sighed,  _ I’m not going to get anywhere with this. _

///

"Hello?" A man answered at the other end.

"Hello?" Magnus replied back.

"Who is this? I'm pretty busy at the moment." He replied hurriedly.

"I'm calling for Alexander." Magnus answered.

"Alexander?" He questioned.

"Alec. Who is this?" Magnus asked.

"You're calling because of Alec, and you don't know who I am? Is he in some sort of trouble?" He asked.

"Yes." 

"I’m Aaren Griffith. Can you tell Alec that I've finished the potion?" Aaren replied.

“Potion? I can't do that. He's going through some trouble." 

“Then where can I find him?" 

"The Brooklyn institute." Magnus stated.

Aaren became silent, "I don't believe shadowhunters are a big fan of witches." 

"Witches? Why would Alexander need a witch?" Magnus questioned.

“I’m assuming this is Mr. Bane." Aaren assumed.

“Yes, how-“ Magnus was interrupted.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Aaren hung up on Magnus, leaving Magnus to wonder.  _ Well that was cryptic. _

///

Raphael really wanted to stay out of more Shadowhunter business with what happened in the past and with the incident with Valentine just last year. He really wanted nothing to do with anything nephilim related. But because Simon was friends with these angel blooded warriors and Shadowhunters and downworlders needing to forge an alliance with one another, he’s been needing to attend these  _ useless _ meetings across the country for Simon’s friends and his kind.

Since Raphael is the New York Representative for the Vampire Clan he is required to divulge any information he has received in order to contain the relationship that the two races have and vice versa. Which brings us to the issue at hand. There’s been talk that one of the Rogue Nation figureheads got captured by the New York Shadowhunters. Therefore, downworlders are required to be there for questioning and planning since this affects everyone here. But of course, he had to meet the Lightwoods.

He really wanted to stay away from the wannabe-Lightwood, away from the head of the institute, and that wretched father. Which is why he hopes that other representatives, preferably the seelies, would take this on. But since the seelies are in the middle of their own chaos and Garrowway is away on his own mission, they are left with him.

“Rafe!” Simon greeted Raphael with a tight embrace when he saw the vampire walk in with a frown plastered on his face.

“Simon, I’m glad you’re the first face I see when I walk into this Institute.” Raphael returned the hug.

Simon grinned, “What are you doing here?” 

“There’s talk that Shadowhunters have captured a Rogue Nation hunter or what not and the downworlder court sent me to see if there was anything to worry about.” 

Simon pouted, “I was hoping you were here to see me. But that’s fine too.”

Raphael smirked, “Of course I’m here to see you too. One of the pros of coming to the institute.”

“Raphael, what are you doing here?” Isabelle asked coming up to the pair.

“Sadly, to speak with the Head of the Institute.” Raphael replied.

“And you are?” Brian asked.

“Oh, Brian this is Raphael Santiago. The Clan leader to the Night’s Children in New York. Raphael, this is Brian Crowmaw and Catarina Loss. They are both from the London Institute and helping us along the Rogue Nation mission.” Isabelle introduced while they both nodded their heads in approval towards the vampire.

“Ragnor.” Raphael greeted the Warlock.

“Raphael, I’m glad your  _ fiancé  _ is safe in your arms.” 

Raphael grinned, “I am too.”

“So, Vamp. I’m sure you’re not here to see my pretty face.” Jace said while fiddling away on his device. 

“I’d rather be buried alive than to see your wretched face.” Raphael bit back, with more hostility in his voice causing the room to go into tense silence.

“Rafe…” Simon tried to calm his mate down. “Maybe not in public.” 

“No,” Jace tossed his tablet aside and faced Raphael, “let’s do this in public. I’ve been dying to know.” he walked over to the group.

“Dying to know what?” Raphael sneered back.

“Why you hate me so much. Because I’ve thought about it and I still don’t know what I did for you to hate me to the point you want to rip my face off with your own claws. I thought maybe it was because of that one time I  _ helped _ infiltrate the Hotel DuMort and may have hurt some of your men.” Jace came face to face against Raphael and Raphael stood his ground.

“Wow…” Brian whistled at the defense.

“ **But** I wasn’t the only one there. Clary, Isabelle,  **and** Simon were there. But you don’t despise them, heck your soulmate is Simon. It can’t be because I’m a Shadowhunter, because Isabelle and Clary are both Shadowhunters and you still consider them acquaintances. So what in the world is it?!” Jace finished his prodding and huffed from the unfair treatment that he was receiving from the vampire.

The air was still tense and the lobby was now listening in on the conversation. Isabelle and Clary wanted to stop the stare off but wasn’t sure if they should, because in all honesty they wanted this feud to end and thought letting them talk it out would be a better tactic than going into battle ready to rip each other’s face off than helping each other out.

“You’re a replacement.” Raphael finally responded. “You might be next in line to be the head of this institute, you might be the eldest Lightwood, but you don’t deserve any of these titles. You’re not a born leader. Someone had to die in order for you to exist, and here you are, ignorant to the things that occur around you.”

Jace couldn’t take it anymore and punched the clan leader straight in the jaw. Raphael was forced back, Simon was quick to be at his side and checked to see the injuries that had occured on Raphael’s face.

“Jace!” Clary held Jace back before anymore damage could be done.

“No! I’m tired of this. I’ve only met this  _ vampire  _ almost five times in my life and he thinks he has the right to judge me. Who do you think you are? So you’re a clan leader to New York’s finest vampire clans. But you also forget that someone had to die in order for you to lead.” Raphael was now standing ready to say something back. “Do you have something against my adoption? I might have taken the Lightwood name but that doesn’t define who I am  _ Santiago.  _ I don’t know what you’re mistaking me for, but I don’t remember ever killing someone to hold the Lightwood name.”

Raphael chuckled from the last statement. “No, no one does. No one remembers.” he glared at the blond shadowhunter.

“Raphael Santaigo!” Maryse came trudging down the lobby to stop the argument that was being held for all eyes to see. “What are you doing here?!”

Raphael sneered at the sight of the woman coming near him. “I am a representative of the downworlder committee. I have every right to be here.”

“I don’t recall requesting a formal meeting with any of the downworlders. Therefore, you are unwanted in this institute.” Maruse emphasized each syllable. 

“Trust me, I don’t want to be anywhere near your vicinity as much as you and I hate each other.” Raphael glared at the woman standing in front of him.

“Then I suggest you leave and leave my children alone.”

Raphael bit back his tongue, he really didn’t want to stay here after this encounter so he decided to just leave. “I’ll send someone else for whatever we need to discuss.”

“I’ll see you at home.” Simon made sure to comfort Raphael before he left. But he simply nodded and walked out of the Institute.

While the others watched Raphael go, Brian broke the silence. “I think the real question is, what happened to the two of you?” 

Ragnor sighed, “You don’t want to know.”

“You know?” Brian snapped his neck back to Ragnor, “You have to tell me.”

“That’s enough gossip.” Maryse interrupted the two. “I came to inform all of you that the medics were able to identify Alec Morgenstern’s blood as Shadowhunter blood. And the Clave have decided to place the man under a trial.”

“Wouldn’t want to torture a Shadowhunter.” Ragnor commented under his breath.


	19. A Little Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial against Alec begins, however someone intervenes in the start of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not supposed to happen like this.... but it became a chapter of it's own 
> 
> I feeel like the chapter title speaks for itself.... I made a mistake-ish this was supposed to go with the chapter before but I felt like it didn't work well with it so it became a chapter of its own and it's short AF
> 
> but I have the next two Chapters coming up and they are my absolute FAVORITE FAV FAV FAV FAV ughuhgugh i enjoyed writing the next two sooo muchhh that I plan on posting it once the two of them are all done because hugughughuguhughughug i'm so rpoud of myself but anyway.....
> 
> here's the shortest chapter I've ever written because i feel like it worked better on it's own anyway

As the Institute was preparing for a trial against Alec  _ Morgenstern _ , Aaren was going around the Institute to find a weak point to find a way in.

Meanwhile, inside of Alec’s glass prison, since the last encounter with Lydia and Magnus, he hasn’t moved an inch from the available bed. Some Shadowhunters have come by to drop food by the door for him, but Alec didn’t have the energy to move from his bed to get up and do anything about it. That was almost 36 hours ago, and now Lydia has come back down to retrieve Alec with two Shadowhunter’s along with her.

She had been told that Alec’s health hadn’t been doing well and that he hasn’t touched any of his food. Which had bothered her because she wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose or if there was an issue with the man in front of her.

Lydia opened the door, the two shadowhunters behind her trailing in. Forcing him out of bed and holding him up to help him walk out of the room. “Alec.” she greeted.

“Lydia, what may I help you with now?” Alec barely whispered out. 

“You look worse than you did two days ago.” Lydia commented.

Alec scoffed, “That hurts my ego.”

Lydia eyed him warily, “There’s a trial waiting for you.”

“So, I was right.” 

Lydia didn’t reply to the comment, “I heard you haven’t been eating.”

“Wasn’t feeling it.”

“I can see that. If you eat, you might get the energy to do so.”

“Eating won’t help my case.”

“Maybe, but you did mate with Magnus and knowing that Warlock he’ll burn the Clave down if he thinks we’re the cause of your current health.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him that you’re not to blame.”

………….

Lydia escorted Alec to the room where the court was. Where Inquisitor Herondale sat overlooking the individuals in the room. Currently only some respected Shadowhunter individuals sat in the room with the jury. While other shadowhunters sat in the audience watching Alec carefully. 

Alec sat on one of the high chairs. He looked really pale and he could barely concentrate on the current situation.  _ Aaren better get here. _

“Mr. Morgenstern, I’m inquisitor Herondale, and I will be looking over this trial. You will cooperate through this whether you like it or not. Do you understand?” Imogen spoke. 

“It’s Alec.” Alec corrected.

Imogen nodded, “Ragnor Fell, High Warlock of London will be handling this case.” Alec was a little shocked. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, I’m just shocked. Didn’t think you would ensure this case to a Warlock.”

“We needed an impartial judge and someone who knew the case well.” Lydia responded. Alec nodded his head in understanding. “Good, now please make an oath that you will only tell the truth and nothing but the truth.”

“Under Raphael’s name.” Alec agreed.

Lydia nodded her head, “You may commence the trial.”

Ragnor stood from his seat and walked over to the center of the trial looking all sophisticated. “Now Alec, I’ve heard a lot of things about you.”

“Good things I hope.” Alec whispered out, nodding his head off and his eyes blinking in and out of consciousness.

Ragnor observed the man before him. “Indeed.” he drew out, not sure if Alec was in the condition to answer any of the questions he had. “Is there something wrong Alec?”

“No, continue with the trial.” Alec sighed and reopened his eyes trying hard to keep them open. 

Ragnor wasn’t sure if he should continue, but he didn’t want to get into an argument with the inquisitor. “You do understand this is a trial to test your alliance, your morals, and where you stand with the clave?” 

Alec didn’t say anything and only nodded trying not to doze off. Then the doors were forced open. This made Alec jerk a little. He sat up straight and looked towards the doors.  _ Finally _ .

“Mr. Bane, please have a seat.” Imogen ordered.

“I can’t.” Magnus walked through the halls.

“Pardon?” Imogen stressed.

Magnus walked up to the middle of the trial catching everyone’s attention. “We need to clear out.” he said

“We’re in the middle of something.” Imogen responded.

“Duck.” Alec groaned out.

“What?” Imogen asked.

“Duck!” Alec, with the remaining strength he had he jumped out of his seat and ran towards Magnus to make sure he didn’t get hurt in the rubble.

Then the wall exploded and a man walked in, coughing from the dust produced from the new entrance. Everyone stood ready to fight, but the man ran over to Alec. Magnus coughed but looked over at Alec and made sure he was okay. “Aaren, you're late.” Alec barely breathed out.

“I’m sorry kiddo, it was pretty difficult to find a weak spot.” Aaren explained hurrying over to make sure he was laying a little up, “Drink.” he ordered. Alec did as he was told and opened his mouth and drank the potion that Aaren placed near his mouth. 

“Will he be alright?” Magnus was impatiently worried. Alec was barely staying awake with him.

“What is going on?” Isabelle asked, rushing over with the others. 

“Grab his arms and legs. This is going to hurt.” Aaren ordered.

“Luke!” Clary shouted. 

Luke Garroway ran over, “What’s wrong?” 

“Grab his legs.” Magnus ordered. Luke nodded and grabbed Alec’s legs. “Jace you got the arms.” Jace nodded and grabbed a hold of his arms, the others helping Alec still. 

Aaren placed a towel in Alec’s mouth, “Alright, Alec. This is going to hurt... A lot.” he added. Alec nodded, Aaren didn’t count down and went straight in, he said a spell and one of his hands started to glow. He placed his hand on Alec’s stomach and then it went through him. This made Alec twitch and start to struggle through the pain. 

“What are you doing?!” Magnus yelled.

“That explanation will have to wait.” Aaren explained. 

Alec forcing his arms and legs to move. The others holding him down. Aaren continued to search through Alec’s torso. Alec’s veins started to glow towards the mark that appeared on his shoulder and towards the part of the stomach that Aaren’s hand went through. Alec groaned and screamed and thrashed. 

“Make it stop.” Magnus panicked at Alec’s struggle. He wanted to help in some sort of way but he didn’t know what to do all he could do was hold him down and watch him thrash and hear him through his muffled screams.

“I found it.” Jones yelled, he took his hand out slowly making sure not to injure the thrashing Alec. He gently pulled it out and held the glowing orb in his hands. Alec closed his eyes and was heaving. 

Magnus watched Aaren carefully and quickly pulled out the towel in Alec’s mouth. “Alexander.” Magnus panicked. Alec’s veins glowing were slowly disappearing and the mark that showed on his arm slowly disappeared as well. Alec slowly opened his eyes, and tried to get up. “Alexander, rest.”

Alec got up anyway, “Get everyone out.” Alec panted.

“What?” Magnus asked.

Alec took the orb from Jones’s hands and ordered everyone to leave. “Leave, now. Magnus I’ll be fine, but I won’t be if all of you are here. Leave now.” Alec ordered.

“Come on.” Isabelle forced Magnus up and yelled everyone out. Magnus dragged his feet worrying over Alec’s sudden order. Alec watched Magnus being dragged out the door by Isabelle, and Magnus staring back not wanting to leave the man alone.

….

Once everyone was out of the room Alec with the little magic he had in him, casted a spell. The spell he casted burned marks on the ground and surrounded the walls. Once Alec finished casting the spell, the marks on the floor glowed and the whole room was filled with immense light. Then it suddenly disappeared leaving the all of light that was in his hand vanish with the light of the spell. And Alec blacked out. 

Magnus ran through the doors and towards Alec laying on the floor unconscious. “Alexander!” Magnus ran over and held Alec gently. The others following behind him.

Catarina leaned towards Alec and checked for his pulse. “He’s breathing. We need to get him to the infirmary” Magnus wasn’t listening to her and held on to Alec. 

“Magnus.” Clary shook Magnus, Magnus looked up tears in his eyes, “He’s fine, but we have to take him to the infirmary. Will you take him there?” Magnus nodded and looked back down at Alec. 

Catarina used her magic and had Alec gently floating in midair towards the infirmary, with the other following behind her. Magnus held on Alec’s hand tightly, not letting him go.


	20. Alexander Gideon Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is put on trial and secrets are revealed... and no one is defending Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FAVORITE TWO CHAPTERS AAAHHHHH 
> 
> ALEC'S REDEMPTION OMGOMGOMG 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this as much as I wrote these two chapters....

It’s been a few days since the incident and Magnus hasn’t left Alec’s side. He sat next to his unconscious figure and never let go of his hand. He slept near him and never left his side unless he had to go to the bathroom. “Magnus.” Catarina sighed, “You should really take a rest, the extra bed is still available.” Magnus didn’t answer and only shook his head and continued to caress Alec’s hand, “He’ll be up soon.” 

“Then why isn’t he? It’s been three days, he should be up now. He should be up with his gorgeous smile and holding me.” Magnus held. Catarina was about to say something but then it happened again. Alec’s strange rune appeared on his shoulder and his veins glowed once again a bright golden hue. Magnus saw the whole thing not knowing what to do. Catarina rushed over and checked Alec’s pulse, heart, muscles, and everything that deals with this strange behavior. It disappeared again and Alec groaned. “Alexander.” Magnus sat up from his seat and leaned over Alec to see if he’s okay. “Baby are you okay?” Magnus worried.

Alec opened his eyes and faced Magnus, “Magnus?” Alec groaned lightly, touching Magnus’s cheek and rubbing soft circles with his thumb. “You’re heavy.” Alec teased.

Magnus had tears in his eyes, and chuckled, then punched him on his shoulder, “Don’t ever do that again.”

Alec lightly chuckled and wiped his tears away then pulled Magnus down for a kiss. Magnus leaned into the kiss and deepened it. He pushed his tongue in exploring the tasteful mouth of his missed love. “Ahem.” Cat interrupted. Magnus broke the kiss, one for air, two because someone interrupted. 

“Can you zap her?” Alec laughed.

“I will.” Magnus teased back.

“Excuse me. I’m right here.” Catarina intruded.

“We know.” Alec replied. Smiling up at Magnus and Magnus doing the same.

Catarina sighed, “As much as I’m happy for the two of you, Alec you have some explaining to do.” Alec hummed, sitting up from the bed he was laying on bringing Magnus slightly up with him. “Do you know anything about the mysterious rune on your shoulder and the  _ glowing veins _ ?”

Magnus was curious to and watched Alec’s moves. Alec sighed, “Aaren Griffith?” Alec asked.

“He left saying it’s not in his position to say anything about his clients and that you would be fine in the end.” Catarina answered. 

Alec nodded and observed the two people’s solemn looks. “Is this about the mess I made in the trial room?”

Catarina bit her tongue, “The silent brothers… were requested to partake because of that incident.” she informed him.

“When do we start the trial?” Alec asked.

Right as Alec said that Brian slammed the infirmary doors open, “As soon as you wake up.” he smiled at the couple.

“A little too chipper aren’t we?” Magnus glared at the man.

“Relax, I mean no harm. And since you’re awake, let’s get this over with.” Brian grinned while Alec felt a little uneasy. But there really wasn’t anything comforting when you’re about to be judged for the actions you have done, knowing full well, he was going to be found guilty for too many of it.

///

Raphael was called by the Clave to be an audience for the court hearing of a captured member of the Rogue Nation. Apparently a large issue had occurred with the last one and thought it necessary for every representative to be gathered here. So, here he was in the middle of the Brooklyn institute, Simon in one hand making sure he wasn’t injured from the last  _ attack _ . 

“Getting a little clingy?” Simon grinned at his soulmate.

“Had a heart attack when I heard you might’ve been hurt.” Simon gave Raphael a confused look, “What?”

“Can vampires have heart attacks?” Simon looked genuinely curious.

This caused Raphael to laugh. Raphael was about to respond when he heard a gasp behind him, which caught his attention. “Raphael?” Alec was beside Magnus, chains in hand and was surprised to see the clan leader in front of him.

“Do I know you?” Raphael gave a defensive look.

Alec produced a sullen look, “I guess not.”

Catarina was behind the two of them and gave them a sad look, because she had an idea why Alec was in this glum mood but knew it wouldn’t help dwell in the past. After all, it is possible that Raphael Santiago just doesn’t recognize him.

“You’re awake!” Simon greeted Alec, “How are you?”

“You know him?” Raphael asked.

Simon nodded, “He helped me get out of that place.”

Raphael nodded, “I guess I owe you a thank you.”

Alec shook his head and gave a nostalgic smile, “Anything for a  _ friend _ .” Raphael felt swayed for a second, it could’ve been that Alec was mentioning Simon as a friend but a part of him felt like it was directed to him. But he was confused, that shouldn’t have affected this much. Something about the man felt so familiar but he wasn’t sure.

“Come on.” Brian placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder, “A trial awaits.”

///

They all met up at the courtroom. It wasn’t the same as the one before, with the mess Alec had made. In addition, the room was full of representatives, by name, area and wherever you need representatives for. The needed ones, the ones from the clave, ones in charge of the case, and important individuals were seated in the very front of the room looking around at everyone. 

“I’m sitting at the front.” Magnus stated. Alec nodded and sighed. “Hey, it’ll be fine.” Magnus gave him a comforting smile. 

Alec returned it and walked towards the front of the room, Brian locked Alec in his seat. With the stunt pulled earlier they made sure to take extra precautions. 

Alec took a deep breath and exhaled, all the nerves coming back full force now that he was fully aware of the situation. He turned towards the crowd and noticed Magnus giving him a comforting smile. He then noticed in the back, Raphael looking at him with a questioning glare. 

A silent brother came up to Alec, sword in hand “Your oath with the Clave will have to be restated because of the incident you had caused.” Alec nodded in understanding. “Do you, Alec Morgenstern, swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?”

Alec stayed silent fidgeting in his seat and tried to decide whether or not to correct the Silent brother, but concluded it would be for the best. “Lightwood.” Alec corrected, which caused the room to be in a shock and whispers starting to envelope the room. The silent brother stayed silent and waited for Alec to continue, “My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. If my oath shall stand, it should be under my birth name.”

Loud gasps can be heard around the room, a few whispers from representatives and some commotion in the crowd. 

“He’s a Lightwood?” Clary asked Jace, and Jace was as shocked as everyone else in the room and looked at his sister Isabelle. Isabelle didn’t know anything either and only looked over to the other side of the room to gage the reactions of their parents. Maryse seemed equally as shocked while Robert had a mixture of fear and anger.

On the other side, Raphael seemed as shocked as the others but he was more angry and glaring at the shadowhunters in front of him. He gritted his teeth and his hands were in fists, trying to hold down his rage.

The silent brother simply nodded his head, “The trial may continue.”

“Well, that’s one way to start a crowd. You think a little truth will hold your case?” Brian walked up to Alec and stood in the center of the front room.

“Ragnor Fell isn’t the interrogator today?” Alec glared at the shadowhunter.

“I made a special request.” Brian grinned, “So, Alexander -”

“You can call me Alec.” Alec interrupted.

Brian hummed, “How  _ insensitive _ of me. Let’s start with the basics. There was an agent of ours that provided us information that we didn’t have before.” Brian brought out a piece of paper from the desk that was placed in front of everyone. “You remember this?” he asked, flapping the pages in front of Alec.

As Alec looked over the pages in front of him, he noticed it was the papers he gave back to Catarina when he caught her sending files and information back to the London Institute. “I do.” he answered.

“Ms. Loss tells me that you helped fill this out for her when she went undercover.” Alec nodded his head, “And this is where you told her your name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. This is me telling you that it is possible that your identity may actually be who you say you are.”

“Are you trying to prove me wrong?” Alec questioned, “If you don’t believe me, then what is the point of the trial?”

Brian grinned, “I’m merely making a point Alec, keep up.” he tapped at Alec’s podium, “So, with the time given I tried to dig some of this up. We had already figured you were a shadowhunter but we couldn’t find any name that went missing in the system with the name of Alec or Alexander.”

“Doesn’t seem like it’s my problem.” Alec spoke up.

Brian interrupted him to stop talking, “A thought occurred to me, that maybe...someone wanted you to disappear.” Brian turned to the stand in front of the representatives and smiled at the Lightwoods. “I pulled a few strings and got myself a file on an Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Maryse didn’t know what to say but Robert was the one that seemed to know something, “I gotta say Mr. Lightwood, you pulled a lot of strings to throw this one under the rug.”

“Excuse me, but are you accusing me of something?” Robert glared and tried to hold his ground. “Let me remind you, that this trial is about the man in front of everyone. And I am part of a respected family and -”

“We get it, you’re  _ famous _ .” Brain jazz handed, “But you’re right, this is about Alec. So, Alec...it says here that you were found dead at the age of 9.” Alec's eyes went wide for a split second and tried to hide it, but Brian caught on. “You’re surprised. You didn’t know?”

“I don’t really know much about my past.”

Brian hummed, “Well, if you’re not _dead_ **can** you tell me how you got into the hands of Valentine?”

“Can?”

“No, I would like to know how you got in the hands of Valentine Morgenstern.” Brian was getting cockier as he went and he knew he was irritating the hell out of Alec and was purely enjoying it.

“I…” Alec took a breath and continued, “I was coming back from a case.”

“The case with the werewolf, the last case before you  _ died _ ?” Brian asked pointing to the information that was in the documents.

Alec nodded, “I had some time on my hands, so after I finished my case I went to visit a friend.”

“And who was this friend?”

Alec bit his lip, a little hesitant on answering that. “Raphael Santiago, he is the current Clan leader for the Nights children in Brooklyn.”

This caused more gasps to erupt, Magnus was even more shocked and looked over at his friend and eyed him curiously. Since Simon was not a representative all he could do was watch Raphael from afar and watch his attitude cautiously. But everyone can see how irritated the Vampire was and was already bearing his teeth. 

“Raphael.” Magnus scolded.

“Please continue.” Brian ignored the downworlder representatives. 

“Well, I went over to our usual hangout but he already had company so I decided to wait it out and hide behind a building. But I got curious and walked over to them to show myself I guess and I was quite stocked still. Raphael’s friend was quite a beauty.” Alec blushed from the words he said.

And all anyone could hear after that was a loud cough in the downworlder side. Brian chuckled, “You should be careful about what you say, someone could get jealous.”

Alec produced a soundless laugh, “I’m sure they would be happy to hear that it was them that I had a childish crush on. After I made myself known to Raphael and his friend, the friend left and it was just me and Raphael.”

_ Flashback _

_ “Shadowhunter?” Raphael’s friend questioned. _

_ “He’s a friend.” Raphael grinned down at the 9 year old Alec. Alec simply ogled at the friend and didn’t say anything. _

_ The friend chuckled, “It’s rude to stare.” _

_ Alec shook his head back to reality, “I’m sorry, it’s just …. you're very beautiful.” _

_ The man chuckled, “And you’re cute. Raphael, I’m going to go.” Raphael nodded and bid his friend farewell. _

_ Alec watched the man leave, “So...you think he’s beautiful?” Raphael teased. _

_ Alec blushed, “I’m just curious.” _

_ Raphael hummed, “Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” he sighed, “Maybe in twenty years you can have a go at that.” _

Brian hummed at the memory, “What a pity.” Alec flinched at the comment, “Soulmate marks cannot appear before the age of ten. I wonder if your life would’ve been different…” he trailed off.

“I’m not here to indulge your emotions.” Brian nodded, “Apparently that night, I was out for too long that my fa-” Alec choked on his words.

“Your father?” Brian finished for him.

Alec nodded, “He came out looking for me and apparently eavesdropped on the conversation and when push comes to shove...literally, there was an argument between him and I and later Raphael joined in. One thing led to another and somehow I was knocked unconscious and I don’t remember anything after that. I woke up in a cage the next morning amongst animals and other boys. I won’t go into further detail, but a few months have passed and Valentine bought me.”

“Bought you?”

Alec nodded, “It was a slave market.”

Brian sighed, “It is a sad story but I didn’t want to participate in this trial just because I sympathize with you. Neither are you here to gain sympathy points.” Alec understood, “Your own shadowhunter blood threw you out, and I don’t have the vague clue as to why. But we have to assume that there are reasonable explanations as to doing what he did. So we will have to question your role as a shadowhunter.”

“That’s bullshit!” Raphael got up from his seat and hissed at Brian. 

“Mr. Santiago! Please refrain yourself!” Imogen warned.

“I was going to attack Robert! But Alexander got in the way! I accidentally laid a hand on him and pushed him against a wall!” Raphael explained trying to clear the air, “It knocked him unconscious and Robert took him away and I never saw him afterwards!”

The air in the room got tense, “I assume Robert is Mr. Lightwood.” Brian motioned to the man sitting calmly on the other side of the downworlders. “You attacked a shadowhunter, it only makes sense for him to take him awake to safety.”

“He did nothing wrong!” Alec intervened, “This trial is about my actions, he was only there to protect me.”

Brian put his hands up in surrender, “No need to get defensive, but let’s move on.” Magnus tried to force Raphael to sit down while also trying to calm him down in the process. “So, what did you go through with Valentine? It’s hard to believe that he was a caring father, with all that he’s done.”

Alec nodded, “When Valentine took me in, he treated me like his son. So I never thought anything of it and thought this is just how I’m going to live life from now on. Until, he threw me into a cell. I didn’t realize at the time, but he was training me...in his own way. Trying to test my limits and make sure I was able to handle whatever was thrown at me. Sometimes food and water wasn’t given for days and weeks, even months if he felt like it. I don’t know what the others went through but I’m sure there were punishments designed for each of us. One time, he took me out of this cell he placed us in. And he started to put me back into health, and treated me like his son again. Only to tie me to a chair and start to strip me of my runes, I begged him to stop but he kept going at it. Only to give my runes back and start it all over again.

Then he came back, with five others following behind him. He dragged me back into that cell he placed me in when I was first there. After another year of that … all I remember from that was … well, it’s like what you saw a few days ago. Instead, Valentine placed a piece of a soul inside of my own and merged it into mine. What I didn’t know at that time was what it was used for. 

All I knew was the symptoms of the soul mutation. It gave me a few … abilities of my own. Similar to any other magicians, warlocks, wizards, and others. I wasn’t the only one, the others were also chosen to get the same treatment but each got different abilities. We were all trained immensely after all of this.”

Everyone listened intensely, “So, why all the killing?” Brian simply asked. “A shadowhunter does not kill for pleasure, am I to believe you were forced to kill?”

“That’s obviously what happened!” Magnus interrupted, already had enough of hearing the pain Alec went through. To him, it was obvious that Brian wanted to make Alec look bad.

“Magnus Bane, I advise you to stay in your seat!” Imogen slammed her mallet.

Brian ignored the uproar, “In the beginning…” Alec continued, “I could never do it.”

“But?” Brian asked.

Alec swallowed, “In the end...I had to. I killed when I had to, I killed when I was asked to...”

“And you killed when you weren’t asked to?” Brian asked. Alec didn’t respond, knowing Brian knew all the answers. “You don’t have to answer that...right now.” Brian walked over to his desk with all the papers. “Do you feel redeemed?”

Alec was confused with the question, “What?”

“I mean, isn’t that why you did all the good deeds you did? Catarina Loss won’t give up information about you so easily, because you  _ confided _ in her. She said you helped her while she was undercover and I can’t deny that fact, you did hand deliver her paperwork to us that one time. But I’m not the trusting type so it didn’t get by me too easily. But that’s not the only thing. I hear you helped Simon Lewis and Ray Williams escape your clutches safely. You protected Jace Lightwood, Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood, and Magnus Bane from harm's way when they were all undercover. Why else would you do all this? The Lightwoods threw you out and yet you help them get back home safely. Are you trying to exact your revenge by getting close to the children? Did you know that Simon Lewis was Raphael’s soulmate so you felt obligated to protect him? Or maybe you also wanted to get revenge on Raphael for taking away your home?”

Magnus was about to yell again, but Catarina held him down and shook her head to not make a move.

There was a small flicker of fear and sadness passing by Alec’s eyes, but before he could respond Brian continued on his attack. “These are a few case files that we collected that had some link to the Rogue Nation. In addition, to the cases that you have provided us.” Brian produced a screen in the middle of the trial to make sure everyone saw it. “I’d like to discuss Cairo.” Images popped up on the screen, of how prosperous the country was, “The once powerhouse country, who produced billions of oil with a robust economic trading business with other powerful countries. But then…” the photos switched to the disaster that had occurred seven years ago and still have yet to be fixed. “4,978 dead and 7,956 injured in one night.” He flipped through the photos of the people and their current living situations. Alec grimaced and looked away from the photos. “Makes us wonder how this happened and of course why.” Alec stayed quiet, he didn’t have to respond after all it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “Any input?” Alec didn’t know what to say, “It’s fine, we do have video evidence.” 

Alec's eyes went wide and couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen, that now played a video of the attacks that each member made. Natasha was in a corner in hand to hand combat with several humans, Chris used his own spells to eradicate people in a matter of seconds, the brothers sucking people dry, Jonathan ripping heads off and Alec in one corner doing similar actions. The video ended with blood at the end of the frame, “Why did you do it?” the room was in utter silence, it was too gruesome for them to even watch. For just seven people to kill off a country was too much.

“Th-...They had something we needed.” 

“So instead of just asking for it, you kill off their people and take the item you so needed?”

“Valentine was looking for ways to open the gates to heaven and hell. He found out that there are six keys, six items, and one summoner. However, seven years ago Jonathan had a strong feeling that Cairo had one of them. At the time we knew the location of two of them, Archangel Jophiel’s mortal brush and the mortal cup. And as you can see from all the chaos that was found, we got a hold of the Archangel Gabriel’s mortal scroll.”

A few gasps and whispers could be heard around the room, “The mortal scroll, told to tell visions and predictions that come true and many can avoid the future if it doesn’t bode well for them.” Alec nodded his head, “So, was this a punishment? For using the scroll to their advantage and making their industry grow?”

“No!” Alec quickly corrected, “that wasn’t why-”

“Then why?” Alec didn’t know the answer to that question and simply didn’t respond, “So you don’t know...let’s blame it on instinct then.” 

Magnus was having enough and was going to stop this one sided trial until Catarina held him back down, “Don’t move Magnus! If you make a move, I might burn this institute down!” she harshly whispered. Magnus now understood why Catarina was holding him back, because she was close to her limit as well. 

“Let’s move on to another one.” Brian then showed pictures of the now called Barren Earth. “Now, normally shadowhunters wouldn’t care about what actions that occur in the world of the demon realm. However, I heard you may know something about this.”

“I do. I made what Barren Earth is now.”

“With your new found power.” Alec nodded, “How did it happen? What could have possible happened for you to completely destroy a layer of the demon world.”

“There was intel that the demons knew of the location of Azrael’s mortal dagger but there was a little problem along the way. It was Natasha’s first field case, and I was asked to escort her to the demon world. But her powers were unstable, so when she got cornered, fear took over and her powers went berserk. In order to neutralize her I had to subdue her first and take on some of that energy, but her powers were too raw that it had infused with my own soul which caused a trigger for my own magic to spew out thinking it as danger and created a massive explosion.”

“And the dagger?”

“Was retrieved by Chris and Jonathan. I don’t know from where, that incident took so much of my energy that I was confined to a bed for some time.”

Brian nodded and was fine with the answer, “Please don’t get offended.” Alec scoffed at that statement but glared at the screen. Showing a picture of his last case, retrieving the Eye of Chamuel. Priest Harry Christoldoulos, was the star of the news when they finished the case. In front of the crowd was the Priest in his home neck snapped, eyes and ears bleeding from internal wounds. “You don’t seem offended.” 

“That man deserved to die!” Alec sneered.

“No man deserves to die.” 

“Well that man did!” he argued back.

“Priest Harry Christoldoulos, a renowned priest for his spiritual sermons that uplift the sullen souls from the depths of despair, a philanthropist for the poor and the hungry, a public figure for the underdogs, and owner and primary caretaker of the orphanage that the church helps run for abandoned children. Doesn’t look like he deserved to die.”

Alec slammed his fists down on his stand, which made a crack down the podium which shook everyone from their attention. “That orphanage” Alec started, “was that bastard's livestock! He sold off those children to the black market for money! And later, he killed them because they brought back too much of his own memories!”

“Do you have proof?”

“What?” Alec answered with absolute disgust in his voice.

“This is outrageous!” Magnus interrupted, “Alec hasn’t told a single lie here and you’re questioning his word because you don’t have proof of the things this person did?!”

“Mr. Bane! One more interruption and we will escort you out of the premises!” Imogen ordered.

Brian ignored the outburst and continued, “Do you have proof of what he did?”

“Do you not?!” Alec had enough, “You had proof of me in Cairo, but you don’t have video evidence of a man killing a child in an alleyway?!” 

Brian grew silent which caused Magnus and company to think that Alec had got Brian, “Why were you there Alec?” 

Alec lowered his head and the room grew silent again anticipating an answer, “He had come in contact with the Eye of Chamuel in one of his blackmarket transactions.”

Brian hummed, “I see... You do know these mortal instruments can force individuals to do some  _ horrendous _ things.” 

Alec shook from a memory that he tried to push back. The eyes that stared back at him before his last breath was let go. “I-I….I know.”

Brian nodded, expecting that answer. “Did you kill him?” 

Alec clenched his fists, nails digging into his palm. “Wouldn’t you have done the same?” he barely whispered out, “A man hiding behind his fame, only to sell children off to other predators.”

Brian sighed, “That doesn’t bring any justice.”

“Then your justice is flawed!” Alec bit back.

Brian shook his head, “Alec, actions have consequences.” The screen changed to pictures of children of all ages and all races. “When you decided to take the life of the Priest, both the church and the orphanage lost its funding and the children had to be relocated. Some were shipped to other foster cares, some ran to the streets leading them to die from hunger. Those who went to other foster care systems are treated far worse than what the orphanage provided. Nuns and other staff members lost jobs. People with lost souls have committed suicide. Killing the man created far more deaths than when he was alive.”

Alec chewed on his lips, clenched fists still in tact but now bleeding from the tight grip, “I’m sorry.” he said with a barely audible whisper.

“What?” Brian was clearly shocked from what he heard and wasn’t sure if he heard it correctly.

“I apologize for my ignorance. I didn’t think about the consequences of my actions,” Alec looked over at the screen with all the children as though he was apologizing to them, “and therefore, I’m sorry.”

The entire room was stock still and didn’t know how to come back from that. Brian, didn’t expect things to go this way and had to reel it back to the intended plan. He quickly snapped out of it, “An apology won’t cover for the lives you lost.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Magnus stood back up from his seat, Lydia and Imogen were both still a little shook from the event that occurred. No one is too sure what Imogen is thinking but Lydia clearly is a little torn in her beliefs right now. “What more do you expect from him? This is an unfair trial? Why are you so focused on all the bad things he’s done?! Have you looked into anything positive that he’s done? Why won’t you defend him?!”

“Because Alec’s defense is flawed.” Magnus was obviously going to ask why but Brian beat him to it, “He claims that he killed the man because he did some sinful actions.”

“He sold off children and killed them off.” Magnus clarified.

Brian nodded, “and he said that he deserved to die. Alec has killed thousands more than what that priest did. Just because the priest killed children and Alec killed other humans doesn’t make any life less valuable. A child’s life is not worth more than anyone else and vice versa. So if we go buy Alec’s logic... Alec also deserves to die.” 

“That’s some bullshit!” Raphael butted in this time, “I can list many times that Alec displayed his kind heart to others! He’s a selfless man if ever!”

“When he was nine?” Brian argued back. “I’m not saying Alec didn’t save lives. I’m merely making a point, that the actions that this priest and Alec have done are not any different. They both have helped lives and they both have killed lives.”

“They. Aren’t. The. Same. Person!” Magnus emphasized.

Brian walked over to the downworlders, “And I should believe you because…” he stood in front of Magnus, “you’re his soulmate for two months,” he then went up to Raphael, “last seen him when he was nine,” Brian turned to face the Lightwood representatives, “abandoned him,” and then pointed towards Clary, Jace, and Isabelle, “because they’re acquaintances,” and then slowly walked over to Catarina, “and...he provided you shelter in the midst of chaos.”

“It could’ve been worse,” Catarina started, “I could be dead.”

Brian scoffed and walked back over to Alec, “So. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, my question for you, with all evidence piled against you...why?

Are you mad? Maybe you’ve been exacting revenge against your biological parents since they shipped you off since you were young and have been waiting for that right moment to take their lives. You're envious of the siblings that were able to live happily with their actual parents and want them to go through the same pain as you did.

Or is it guilt? Has your past caught up with you and suddenly you want to feel redeemed? Maybe you think that if you did some good, protecting other shadowhunters, killing people who seem to do wrong are going to clear up that past you're trying to hide that you won’t feel that ever so guilt that is just so … embedded in your heart.

Or maybe you just find pleasure in toying with people’s hearts. Afterall, that’s how you were raised. Valentine as your step-in-father and Jonathan as your adoptive brother. That’s the kind of hostile environment you were raised in, killing lives until your numb to the feeling of it.

What is it Mr. Lightwood? What is making you tick?”

Alec didn't speak for four minutes, but to everyone else it felt like years went by. The air was so tense, you could hear ears ringing. Many held their breaths, afraid that a little air would blow them away rather than having the scene before them vanish.

“I’m not doing it because I enjoy tormenting people.” Alec finally started, “I’m not mad at my parents, I’m past that. What’s odd actually,” he chuckled, “I felt like I deserved it. I figured it was punishment for what I did to Isabelle.” At the sudden name drop some of the acquainted members turn to look at Isabelle but all Isabelle could do was return a confused look. “I’m not seeking revenge against anyone. I don’t see a point and I don’t have any reason to. Yes, Valentine and Jonathan may have been training me to kill and eradicate as many lives I come across, but that doesn’t mean I enjoy it nor do I want to. At first it was simply for survival, I had to take care of myself. It may sound selfish but I was nine, all I thought about was surviving in this messed up world. And yes. I do feel guilty for the lives I have taken, but there’s no amount of action in the world where I will feel like I atoned for the sins I have committed. And I already know that. This doesn’t mean I have given up, there’s just no point in dwelling on a mere fact that I did what I did in the past. And I live with those memories, to remind myself that I can’t be saved. But …. I can choose to change the path I take and the decisions I make.” Alec paused for a second, breath shaky, “You’re right Brian, I should’ve died a long time ago.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO KILL ME CLASSES START MONDAY GHUGHUHGHUGHUGH ANYONE WANNA TAKE OVER MY PHYSICS CLASSES FOR MEME UGHUHGUHGUHGUH
> 
> BUT ALEC'S DEFENSE IS NEXT UUGHGUHUGHU YEYAYAYAYA


	21. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's Defense... more secrets revealed I guess
> 
> More flashbacks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt very loved in this chapter... like i needed it alot IDK why but yeah

A slow clap was audible and broke the tension in the room. This caused everyone to turn to face the woman hiding behind a blanketed mask, standing in the middle of the group of shadowhunter representatives. “Well, Mr. Lightwood. I must say, there were doubts, but I had hope.” a frail voice was heard from the individual. 

“And you are?” Imogen questioned.

“Oh I apologize,” the lady took off the veil covering her face, “Tessa Gray, head of the London Institute and some to believe the founder of it all.”

“Oh! -” Imogen started.

“No need for formalities, may I?” Tessa asked to speak, and Imogen didn’t wish to disrespect her and only nodded. “This case was brought upon me when it first was initiated and I insisted someone look into it. That’s where we had made contact with Mr. Lightwood. Of course, we also didn’t know that he was a Lightwood at the time. But in light of recent events, Ms. Catarina Loss had informed me last week that she hid some information from her reports. I won’t ask her why, but we did a little digging for ourselves. After All, trust has to be earned. 

I was hoping when we went to trial it would ease some of our uneasiness. And I must say, Mr. Crowmaw you did very well.” Brain nodded in approval, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, it is time to redeem yourself.”

Alec was staring at her with a confused look and was then directed back to Brian. Brian had a cheeky smile on his face, “But I love it when people squirm in their seats. But anyway…” the screen that once had faces of children changed back to pictures of the Massacre in Cairo. “Although many lives were taken from the events in Cairo, many women, elderly, and children were found in Ramadan City. From a refugee, they said that a man came to them a week prior to the event to warn them. Apparently, he had guided them to a safer location, to seek refuge. They were all hesitant because the scroll had not foreseen the event until a few days later.

Although some were reluctant to leave because of their greed and fear of leaving their own homes and fortune, a few thousand people left with the directions a man had provided and guided them to. A man that matched Alec’s description. 

Of course, we can’t go off description alone.” Brian played a video of the massacre but it was a video of Alec and Chris raiding homes. But when Alec went into one of the larger homes, there were around fifty individuals hiding in a large room and the children were hiding underground the house. 

_ “What are you all doing here?” The video recording of Alec was in shock. _

_ “Please! Don’t take the children!” one of the women cried out. _

_ Alec observed with sad eyes, “Don’t make a sound. I’ll come back for all of you.” Alec destroyed the walls caving them in, to make it look like no one lived there, but made sure no one was injured. _

_ “Is everything alright?” Chris had asked watching Alec exit the building. _

_ “Yeah.” Alec glared at the warlock. _

_ Chris scoffed, “you didn’t have to destroy the house.” _

_ “What’s the point if I can’t destroy things?” _

The video then skipped ahead, to after Jonathan got his hands on the Mortal Scroll. 

_ Alec’s hand glowed in the video, a rune present on the destroyed house from earlier, which levitated the rubble and moved somewhere. And there showed the faces of the adults from earlier, “Get the children.” the adults quickly got up and ran down to the lower level to get to the children in the lower bunker. _

_ “Did you get everyone?” Alec asked one of the men who seemed to understand english.  _

_ “Yes, sir.” he responded. _

_ “Try to find any food and water. The trip will take a couple of days. If you find any more survivors bring them here, we’ll leave in the morning.” the man nodded and quickly took some people with him. _

“The refugees are still in Ramadan City because the damage hasn't been fixed yet.” Brian stopped the video and turned to pictures of the refugees, “But those refugees you had saved after the massacre had all reached Ramadan City safely and have reunited with other family members.”

“It was the least I could do. I took away their homes.” Alec commented.

Brian continued, “I don't know anything about the incidents that had occured in the Barren. We have no jurisdiction there, neither do we want any part of the demon world. So, that is your secret to keep.” Alec nodded, “However, in the case with the Bethlehem Catholic Church. Priest Harry Christoldoulos was actually not someone we had our eyes on because we shadowhunters don’t deal with the mundane. It is left to the mundane’s department of defense, and so we did overlook this case. However, you did provide Catarina Loss with the details regarding this case and we were informed that you were ordered not to kill the man. Am I wrong?”

“No, you are not wrong.”

Brian motioned for Ragnor to bring someone in. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna bring someone to the stand.” he directed to Imogen and she nodded. Ragnor came in with a little girl around the age of 10. “Hey there,” Brian greeted, “can you tell them what you told me?” 

The girl was shy but slowly nodded her head and looked around the room. She saw Alec from where she was standing and greeted him with a small smile and ran up to the podium he was seated at and greeted him, “Alec!”

Alec was only shocked from the sudden encounter of the child, “Madzie?!” 

Brian smiled at the encounter, “Madzie, how did you meet Alec?”

_ At the orphanage ... _

_ At this time, murders of children were being heard that the staff warned the children to not leave the premises. Therefore, the kids played in the backyard of the orphanage, but Madzie was always left alone because she knew she didn’t fit in and no one really wanted to talk to her. So she always sat beneath the tree and watched the kids play. But today, it was raining and all the kids were inside but Madzie didn’t like it when the priest came for a visit so she went out under her tree because she felt safer there. _

“ _ Aren’t you lonely?” a voice was heard from beside her and Madzie had a look of surprise for a split second but because of her lack of emotion she was able to appease it in seconds. She looked up at the stranger and tried to distance herself from him. He simply smiled at her behavior, “It’s pouring outside, you should head back in.” She simply shook her head. “Do you not like it here?” she didn’t respond and silence continued, “May I sit next to you?” she looked up at him and tried to analyze why this man was here, “I’m lonely too.” She didn’t know how to respond to that, but she thought about it and scooted over a little bit for the man to sit next to her. He took that as a yes and sat down next to her.  _

_ They sat in silence and watched the rain fall. Madzie thought it was odd and thought maybe he was the “snatcher” everyone’s been talking about but something about the atmosphere calmed her and let her guard down for a little bit, thinking it wouldn’t hurt.  _

_ “Is it the priest?” The man broke the silence and shocked the child once again with her head and hands on her knees and shrugged her arms, because ... it was a lot of things. Silence spoke again and they returned back to the rain.  _

_ The man sighed, “Me too.” Madzie turned to look at the man tilting her head to the side as if she was asking a question, “I live in a bad life, but … I want to live a good one. I’m hurting the one good thing in my life, and I feel like a bad guy. But... there are some things ... you have to let go.” Madzie listened to the man roam off and answered him with more silence. But she glanced at him and felt a lot of sadness emanating from him and had the urge to comfort him. But she had never done so and didn’t know what to do. But she unconsciously reached her hand over to the man’s hand. He looked down at the gesture and turned to face her, she gave him an “it’s okay” look. He gave her a genuine smile and let their hands hold each other and watched the rain continue to fall. _

_ A few minutes passed and he stood up, “Well, I better get going.” he smiled down at her, “I’m Alec.”  _

_ She watched him get up and quietly whispered, “Madzie.” _

_ Alec chuckled and rustled her head, “You’re a good listener Madzie. Don’t stay out too late, you could catch a cold.”  _

_ Madzie blushed from the warm hand in her hand and was about to ask him something but when she turned her head he had already disappeared. _

_ … _

_ The next day Madzie went back to the tree and was gently moving her head in small gestures, as though she was looking for someone. She sat there for a while until someone stood behind her, “You looking for someone?” She turned to face him and greeted him with a bright smile and nodded her head.  _

_ They met like that for a few days until Alec had to part. Alec was teaching Madzie how to make a flower crown. “I used to do this with my sister.” He smiled at fond memories, “Heard she got way too aggressive for this.” He chuckled at the behavior he saw in the beginning of the recruiting session.  _

_ Madzie looked at him curiously and asked quietly, “You don’t know?”  _

_ Alec shook his head, “Haven’t seen her in fifteen years.” he finished up his flower crown with a smile still plastered on his face and laid it on Madzie’s head, “There. Well aren’t you a princess.”  _

_ Madzie grinned and finished up her flower crown that Alec taught her and gave it to Alec, “And you’re a prince.” Alec chuckled and they both sat there in comfortable silence until Alec had to leave.  _

_ “Madzie,” she looked at him, “today will probably be the last time I see you.” She turned her head quickly with sadness and fear plastered on her face. “Hey,” he patted her head trying to comfort her, “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”  _

_ Madzie’s eyes went wide. She heard a lot of adults tell her that it was going to be okay but never has she ever felt like it was going to be okay, and when she heard it come from Alec’s lips, she felt empowered and most importantly...comforted. _

_ Alec was about to walk away, when Madzie abruptly stood up and for the first time in her life yelled. “Alec!” Alec was shocked from the voice and stopped to face her, “Don’t let go.” She said, “Be happy.” she smiled at him.  _

_ This caused Alec to stay in shock and they both stood there watching the other. And all Alec could do is smile back and nod his head. And he disappeared. _

Madzie asked, “Are you happy?”

Alec’s eyes went wide, not expecting that question. He quickly got his bearings straight and looked over at Magnus and saw the worried and nostalgic look on his face and sent him a reassuring smile which Magnus blushed, “Yeah, yeah I am.” he replied looking back down at Madzie. 

Brian coughed, breaking the sweet atmosphere. “Madzie here is a warlock. Not only her, but a few other children were actually downworlders that were misplaced and mistreated in this orphanage. But we would have never found them, because they were placed in a mundane orphanage. So therefore, it would have never landed on our desks as something to look into. 

But with the events of Priest Harry Christoldoulos’ death, we were allowed access into the orphanage to take a look around and found a handful of downworlders. They have been relocated to remaining families or sent to a trusted downworlder orphanage and foster care system. 

If this was brought to light in the midst of shadowhunter intervention, then we would have taken similar actions. Because the Priest was selling children on the blackmarket, which did include some downworlders and started a murderous agenda, Alec made a justified action in which he saw fit…” Brian smiled at Alec, “However, some may see it controversial.” he observed the room and did notice some skeptical looks. “In addition, The Rogue Nation case would not have been made easy without the aid of Alec Lightwood. Because of his support we were able to receive Jonathan Morgenstern’s agenda and were able to mitigate some of his actions. Of course, without his help we wouldn’t have been able to safely return some of our own colleagues. 

Catarina Loss reported that in the first month she had seen symptoms of Mr. Simon Lewis display symptoms of a bond collapse because of the distance and lack of contact between him and his soulmate. Therefore, Alec had instructed Ms. Loss to prepare a means of escape for the daylighter. Initially, it was only to be Mr. Lewis but he was able to take his companion, Ray Williams, because of Alec’s plan to attack one of his own comrades.

In addition, he managed to keep Clary Fray, Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, and Magnus Bane from harm's way and kept their undercover secrets...a secret and even gave them advice and information that would aid them in their search. Making sure they were able to leave the premises safely.” Brian closed his lecture and walked over to Alec, “I find you honorable.” he complimented.

Alec grimaced, “I find it treacherous.”

“I don’t see why you should feel guilty.” 

Alec shook his head, “You don’t get it. I’m still insecure.” Brian gave him a confused look, “The home I was born into, abandoned me. The home I was given, I betrayed. It might’ve ended rough, but it began with fond memories. In the end, they were the family I grew up with. Now I’m back where it all started, and I don’t fit in.”

Brian nodded in understanding, “I see. I would bet that a handful of people would disagree.” Brian sighed and leaned against the table with his notes, “We dug up your files, and like I said...it was a tough one.” Brian fluttered the papers he had in his hand into view.

“You have no right to those!” Robert stood up from his seat, anger clearly written all over his face.

“It pertains to the case, so yes...I have every right to these.” Brain answered not warning the man to keep quiet knowing it wouldn’t do anything plus it might give him an advantage to woo the crowd in a way.

Robert gritted his teeth, “Even if you did somehow gain access to them, there is no evidence that this man is who he says he is.”

One of Brian’s eyebrows rose from the man’s ignorance, “Where have you been this entire time? The Silent Brother has not said anything that claimed Alec’s words were anything but. Plus, Ms. Loss is a doctor. She has patched up Alec in many instances and I’m pretty sure she has samples.” Brian informed, “Unless, you are absolutely certain that Alexander Gideon Lightwood is dead, we can start the DNA test right away. And let me just say, it won’t take long.”

Robert shut up, gritting his teeth and sat back down quietly. However, Maryse sat through the entire trial with clenched fists and eyes icy cold. With a barely audible sound she said, “I buried him.” This had caught the room's attention and waited for anyone to say something. “I buried him.” she repeated with a stronger tone, her eyes portrayed betrayal, fury, and sadness. She gave Alec a look for the first time since he had announced himself and her mouth was slightly parted in a small amount of shock.

Brian gave her a minute to process, “I know this might be hard for you and if you like, we can administer the test.”

“No,” Maryse had her eyes locked on Alec’s, “I know a Lightwood when I see one.” Robert gave his wife an incredulous look which she quickly shut down.

Brian had a small smile, “As I was saying, someone went to great lengths to have you disappear. I would actually like to know why...and if I had known the Nights Children leader, Raphael Santiago was involved, I would’ve asked him to stand.” Alec was thinking about it, and knew if he said anything it would make Robert look bad and possibly bring shame to the Lightwood name. Which was one of the reasons why Robert was so hard on him when he was younger. Brian noticed the hesitancy, “I would ask your  _ father _ but I know he will not be willing to do so.” 

“There’s no need.” Alec sighed, walking down memory lane. “I was weak. I would come back from training all banged up and bruised and … ” Alec trailed off not knowing what would be safer to call him. Thinking it would be validating some information that doesn’t feel right right now. “Wanted me to carry on the family name, but that required me to become the best Shadowhunter out there. So when I came back from training and cases, and found me bruised or bleeding he would say I’m not strong enough or I’m not ready or that I’m weak and need more training. 

But on days training was too much and tiring, I went out on the streets at night and took a breather. That’s when I bumped into Raphael Santiago. He was the first friend I made and someone who I considered a brother. But of course…  _ he _ found out and told me to stop seeing  _ downworlders _ and that it would  _ contaminate _ our blood.”

“He?” Brian asked, interrupting Alec. “Your father?”

“Umm…”

Brian sighed and felt a headache coming along, “Why are you so keen on defending him? If it were me, I would’ve come for my revenge and he wouldn’t be sitting here at this moment. He took everything away from you….How big is your heart?”

Alec was taken aback by the question, “Brian, I haven’t used my heart in 15 years.”

Brian shook his head, “I disagree.” He simply stated, “But I’m assuming you still went out to see Raphael Santiago.” Alec nodded, “Isabelle Lightwood.” Alec gave Brian another confused look. “You said earlier, Isabelle Lightwood would’ve been the reason you were sent away.”

Alec shook his head, “No, it would’ve been what I had done to Isabelle that would have impacted the decision to be sent away.”

“Would it be the case of the vampire bite?” Alec didn’t respond and Brian just decided to continue anyway, “You and Isabelle had decided to sightsee around Brooklyn one night and ran into a feral Vampire, is what is written here.”

…….

Isabelle was shocked and unconsciously had her hand wrapped around her serpent bracelet that hid her scar from that accident. “I don’t know anything about this.” Jace turned to look at his sister. 

And Isabelle looked up at Jace with shock still imprinted on her face, “This was technically before you became part of the family. But, I always thought it was you.” Jace gave her a confused look.

……...

“Isabelle was feeling down that day.” Alec clarified, “I thought I would show her around Brooklyn to cheer her up. Everything was going fine, until we came face to face with the Vampire. But before I could chase it away, he had already bitten Isabelle.”

“Poison was found in her body.” Brian read off the doctor’s report. “I’m assuming, the Vampire’s fangs produced toxins which had infected Isabelle’s health.”

Alec nodded, “When Vampire’s go feral, they have no control over any of their strength which can have a high probability to inject toxins into someone’s body. And to have a high chance of survival or suffer through less pain, you have to bleed it out of one’s system.”

“And if you wait any longer, the more the person will suffer if the toxins aren’t ridden of.” Brian added and Alec nodded. “The doctor’s notes say that it was an easier surgery because of the quick decision to bleed the toxins out. It’s quite impressive to know that at the age of eight.”   
  


“My parents weren’t too keen on the decision I made. Thereafter, I was told to keep my distance from her.”

……….

Isabelle whispered to herself, memories reawakening. “That’s right. I thought I did something wrong to push him away and he distanced himself from me.” Jace heard everything his sister was saying and was observing everything she was saying, “Then one day he disappered and they told me that he had to go on a long trip and wouldn’t be coming back. But…” Isabelle turned to face Jace, “When they introduced you as my brother I always assumed that that brother was you and decided to come back from your long trip.”

“They were probably talking about his  _ death _ .” Simon commented.

……….

Brian turned to face Robert with an incredulous look. “But you saved your sister’s life.” 

Alec shook his head, “I put her in danger.”

Brian gave Alec a neutral look, “You aren’t quite the optimist.”

“I wasn’t raised as an optimist.” Alec countered.

Brian sighed for the thousandth time since the trial has started, “So, being an  _ unfit _ shadowhunter and placing your sister in danger has brought you to the Rogue Nation.”

“You forgot about my  _ infatuation _ with men.” Alec smirked.

“Ah yes, I almost forgot.”

“You remembered me dropping Isabelle’s name but you forgot about me being gay.”

Brian grinned, “I wanted to hear you say it… it’s not my coming out party.” Alec scoffed at that comment but chuckled at the man’s antics. 

Brian was getting ready to finish this trial, “Alec, you have proved that you were advanced in your studies as a Shadowhunter at a very young age and only experienced pain and suffering as you trained for it. Yet, you forgave.

When you were unfairly placed in a slave market, you learned to be persistent and preserved in harsh environments. When adopted into Valentine’s wicked agenda, you learned to keep a tender heart and reasonably take just actions in order to protect the ones around you.

And in the face of adversity, when all past actions and judgement were pinned against you, you still took responsibility.”

Brian walked up to face Alec in front of the Podium. “You are a survivor, Alexander Lightwood. One of the best Shadowhunter’s I’ve ever met. I am proud to call you my brother.” Alec was shocked still, he was too moved by the statement and didn’t know what to say. He was holding back tears, never thinking that words like these would move him so. “Earlier, you mentioned that you didn't have a home...a family. A home is where your family is. A family is anyone you love and trust.” Alec looked over at Magnus, “And you only need one of those.” Brian smiled at them.

Tessa stood back up from her seat and walked over to the middle of the trial, “I hope this eases everyone’s nerves.” she walked up to Imogen and handed her some papers. This caused some curious stares at the scenario. “If you could take a look at these, Inquisitor.” Imogen glanced over the papers and hummed in approval, “Is there anything you disagree with?” Tessa had asked.

“I don’t. However, you have already signed these papers so there isn’t any room for me to object.” Tessa chuckled, “Very well.” Imogen banged her mallet against the wood. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are found innocent from the events that led you up to this trial. And hereby reinstated to the Brooklyn Institute as one of our own Shadowhunters. This trial is dismissed.”

Alec gave her a shocked expression and quickly looked over to the head of the London Institute and gave her a curious look trying to figure out what those papers said. The Queen walked over to Alec and said, “You’re an honorable man Mr. Lightwood. I pray you learn to live and receive the love that you have lost.” 

“Thank you.” Alec responded and she gave him a smile and turned to plan her departure.

Lydia came by and uncuffed Alec from his cuffs. She gave him a look when she undid them and said, “My apologies.”

“It’s nothing.” 

Alec walked down from the podium and came face to face with Brian. They both observed the other, but Brian made the first move and stuck his hand out. “Welcome home.” Alec stared at the hand for a long minute still not believing what had just happened and took the hand and smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

However, as the trial ended, none of them noticed the sinister grin of a man in the corner who had watched the entire event unfold.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but srsly anyone a physics GOD I can lean on?????


	22. Malec Goes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People make amends,  
> they meet Madzie,  
> MALEC SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an error in two previous chapters if anyone was paying attention.... but I said Jophiel's mortal mirror but I remember while Re BETAing this chapter that I was supposed to change that ... it's supposed to be mortal brush bc I was going to use Raziel's mortal mirror.... but yeppppp
> 
> it's mortal BRUSH guyss thanksss

The trial had ended and Alec walked through the doors and was greeted with a fierce embrace of his lover. “I was worried.” Magnus had his hands in Alec’s hair and his head in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. 

Alec returned the embrace and rested his face in Magnus’s hair placing chaste kisses in his hair, “I’m sorry.”

Magnus pulled away and lightly slapped Alec on the shoulder, “Don’t apologize. All you did was apologize. Next time, fight for yourself! You took everything he said in the beginning, like you were guilty! If you know you did something right, fight for it!” Magnus scolded.

Alec smiled at his warlock and pulled him back into his embrace and kissed him. Magnus was taken aback by the action but leaned into the kiss. Magnus parted his lips and Alec slipped his tongue in and explored his cavern. Magnus breathed into the kiss, his right hand on Alec’s neck and his left hand on his chest. The kiss felt hungry yet gentle, both wanting to continue. 

But both parted, needing air to breathe. “Alexander, we have an audience.” Magnus panted.

Alec chuckled, “You told me to fight for it.” 

Magnus couldn’t help but produce a smile and leaned in and gave Alec a quick kiss on the lip. 

…

A coughing sound was heard in the background, breaking their loving moment. Magnus and Alec, still had their arms wrapped around each other, turned to see their friends awkwardly standing there.

Magnus sighed, “You have some catching up to do.”

Alec nodded and took steps closer to the group. But, he didn’t know what to say, “I-” he started, but was fortunately cut off when Raphael quickly went in for a hug. Alec didn’t know what to do and stood there with wide eyes. But he regained himself and returned the hug of his familiar friend. No words had to be spoken to understand that they both missed each other dearly. 

They then let go of each other, but hands holding each other in a friendly manner. Their eyes portrayed warmth and nostalgia. Alec broke the eye contact, to see a hesitant Isabelle eyeing Alec. 

“Izzy-” Alec was placed in another embrace by his long time sister.

“Shut up.” She whispered in his ear. Alec nodded and returned the hug with a content smile on his face. The others watched the serene gathering, and for the first time in a long time felt a sense of tranquility.

///

“Maryse.” Robert walked into her office noticing her leaning over and crying alone.

“Get out.” she ordered.

“Maryse -“

“No Robert. You have no right to talk.” She wiped her tears, “I buried him Robert!” She yelled, “How would that make a mother feel? I grieved for our son for as many years as I can count. You did this to me, and because of it, our children never got the chance to have an older brother.” Robert sighed, “All I want to know is why. What did he do, to deserve a life without a home, alone, away from his family? Why did you do it? He was just a child.” 

“Maryse, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Your right, I wouldn’t understand. I never understood why you were so calm about our child’s death. Now I know why.” Maryse walked past him.

“Maryse.”

“If you're not leaving, I’m leaving.” Maryse walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Maryse left her office and walked out to the lobby of the institute to find Alec and have a conversation with a son she had lost all those years ago. However, she herself didn’t know what to say. All those years ago, there was never a time where she actually stood up for her son. She just assumed Robert was doing his best as a father and that she was busy with work at the institute that she never had enough time for her family. 

She stopped in her steps and watched the site before her. Her children, Magnus, Raphael, Simon, and Clary all together catching up and laughing with her lost son Alec with the little warlock, Madzie, on his lap.

She didn’t want to dim the mood, so she watched from afar, with a longing look on her face. 

///

Earlier, Catarina had come up to the group, “Hey you.” Catarina greeted.

Alec smiled at his friend, “Cat, I can’t thank you enough.”

Catarina shook her head, “It’s the least I could do. And...” she grinned, “I know someone who really missed you.” she moved aside to reveal Madzie hiding behind her.

“Madzie!” Alec crouched down and opened his arms up to her, which she quickly ran into. “When did you get here? How did you get here?” 

Madzie chuckled, “Brian told me you were in trouble so I came. Are you ok?”

Alec smiled down at his savior, “All thanks to you.” Alec lifted Madzie up and sat her on his legs, “Let me introduce you to some people. That is Simon and Raphael.” he pointed at the two vampires that greeted her. “They are Clary and Jace.” they did the same. “That’s Isabelle.”

“She looks like you.” Madzie commented.

Alec hesitated to respond to that, but Isabelle quickly went up and greeted her, “I’m his sister.”

Madzie’s face glowed in excitement, “Alec taught me how to make flower crowns. He said you were too old to make them now, but maybe we can make one together!” she cheered.

Alec smiled at the two getting along, “Too old?!” Isabelle teased, “I’m not too old, I just never had anyone to make it with.” Isabelle looked up at Alec hesitantly.

“We can all make one together.” Alec turned to look at Magnus to introduce him and held out his hand, which Magnus happily took and Alec pulled Magnus in closer. “This is Magnus.”

“Hi there little one.” Magnus crouched down to face Madzie.

“You’re like me.” Madzie seemed awestruck.

Magnus chuckled, “I’m a warlock, just like you.” Magnus flared his hands to produce some magic and show off a bit.

Madzie giggled and wrapped her arms around Magnus’s neck and pulled him into a hug. This caught Magnus off guard and almost slipped a little but quickly caught himself. “You make Alec happy. So, I’m happy.” Both Alec and Magnus were shocked by the little one’s words and couldn’t help but feel warm from the simple words. 

…

Simon saw Raphael and Jace eyeing each other carefully. Knowing that there are some things needed to be said, after all from the scene that occurred before made it obvious that Alec might have been the cause for this unnecessary hatred.

Simon nudged Raphael to go talk to Jace and Raphael looked down at Simon nervously, thinking about the way he treated the Shadowhunter. But he swallowed his pride and walked over to Jace.

“So…” Raphael started.

“So…” Jace repeated.

It was a little awkward because neither of the two are used to letting go of their own prides to forgive and forget, as one would call it.

Jace sighed, “You thought I was Alec’s replacement.” he more stated. Gathering all the pieces together he was slowly understanding why Raphael hated him so much. This whole time he thought that the Lightwoods adopted him to replace Alec. After Alec  _ mysteriously  _ disappeared, he came in the picture and was already getting ready to take over the head of the Institute as planned. But Jace also knew that he never felt like he was for the position and never wanted it in the first place.

Raphael nodded, “I was mad at you because you suddenly popped out of nowhere with a Lighwood name and I knew that you weren’t a Lightwood. You don’t like one and neither did Alexa-...Alec said that he had a brother. So I just thought you were just waiting on the side to take his spot. But I see that I was in the wrong and I have to apologize for all the actions I’ve done and take back the rude comments I have said about you. I know you didn’t know about it and didn’t have any ill intentions against anyone.”

Jace nodded his head, “I forgive you. I would’ve probably thought the same thing.”

Raphael had a small smile on his face, “Hope we get to know each other better.”

Jace returned the smile, “Well, we don’t really need to like each other for that too.”

Raphael laughed, “That is true.”

“Awe you guys are getting along.” Isabelle interrupted the two.    
  


“Shut up and get to know  _ your  _ brother.” Jace lightly pushed Isabelle away.

“ _ Our  _ brother.” Isabelle corrected.

………..

“Alright,” Brian came up to the chipper group, “It’s time for this one to head back home.”

“Home?” Magnus asked, “Where do you live?”

“My aunt.” she replied.

Brian smiled at her reply and waved for her to get off Alec’s lap. “Alright, I’ll take her home.” Alec was about to interject and offer but Brian stopped him, “Ms. Branwell and Ms. Lightwood need a few words with the lot of you.” 

“Bye!” Madzie waved and the others waved back.

“Stay safe.” Alec said and Madzie nodded her head. Then Brian took her hand and they both left.

“I guess it’s also time for us to leave.” Raphael said.

Simon nodded, “I’m a vampire, and I’m beat.”

Alec stood and Raphael took his hand out, which Alec shook wholeheartedly. “It’s good seeing you.” Alec nodded.

“It’s been too long  _ hermano _ .” Raphael frowned.

Simon grinned at the two, “Come over and catch up when you have the time. But not today,” Simon changed quickly, “I’m keeping him for tonight.”

Raphael groaned from the bluntness, everyone else giggled. “I see why you want to go home so quickly.” Isabelle teased.

“Let’s go.” Raphael took Simon’s waist and led them out the door.

Maryse and Lydia walked in after the two vampires left, “As much as we would like to learn more about the entirety of this case,” Lydia started, “we thought it best to let you all get some rest. But, be here early tomorrow morning.” The others nodded.

Maryse looked at Alec longingly, “Alex-” she stopped herself and cleared her throat, “Alec, we don’t have a room prepared for you at the moment.”

“He can stay with me.” Magnus suggested, although he already planned on taking Alec with him for the night. Probably, all nights.

Maryse sighed and nodded. “Then we’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Jace playfully saluted at his friends. The others nodded and were getting ready to leave.

Before Alec parted, he walked up to Maryse and placed his hand on her shoulder. Gave her a small squeeze, reassuring her that everything was fine. Maryse gave him a warm smile, “Let’s talk, tomorrow.” she more suggested.

He nodded, “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Maryse nodded, and Alec walked beside Magnus. But as they were about to leave, a shadowhunter on his tablet made a comment that made Alec stop to meet the man. “See you around,  _ little shadowhunter. _ ” the shadowhunter said.

“Alexander,” Magnus touched Alec’s arm, “let’s go.”

Alec kept his eyes on the man and gave an unsure look. But the shadowhunter looked as though he was minding his own business, so Alec thought nothing of it, “y-yeah” he responded to Magnus and let Magnus pull him away to the door.

///

Magnus and Alec were back at Magnus’s Loft. Magnus walked over to Alec and gave him a drink. “Something I should worry about?”

“Thank you.” Alec happily took the drink from Magnus, but raised his one eyebrow as though he was asking a question.

“Earlier.” Magnus walked over to Alec, watching the view of Brooklyn from his windows. “Before we left, you gave that shadowhunter a once over. Should I be jealous?”

Alec chucked, “No, that man has nothing on you.” Alec curled his finger and placed it under Magnus’s chin to have him face him and gave him a simple and loving kiss on the lips.

Magnus leaned and hummed into the kiss. When they parted, Magnus was hesitant for a second, “Can I ... ask you a question?” 

“What is it?” Alec asked, still inches away from Magnus’s sweet delectable lips.

“W-what did Valentine do to you?” Magnus hesitated. “I want to know Alexander. I want to know what he did to you. It would help ease my nerves and worry, and it would help you to lift those heavy shoulders of yours.” Alec sighed, he let go of Magnus and faced the view of Brooklyn. He took his time, and with one gulp drank his whole cup of alcohol down and placed the cup down. “I’m sorry, I sh-“

“He was picking out his  _ crew _ , so when he came back with herds of children he put them through trials to see which ones were the best. He treated us like animals, caged up in small cages, chained us up to the gates. At times we weren’t fed for weeks. Some died from dehydration, starvation, mistreatment, torture, and fights. The fights were the worst. Valentine made this game for his own entertainment. You fight to the death. You choose a weapon of your choosing and you were given an opponent to fight. No one had a choice…” Magnus comforted Alec by placing his hand on his arm. Alec smiled and thanked Magnus.

“Ellie, Christopher, Kelly, Joan, Joseph, Todd, Ed, Brad, Eric, Kay, Betty, Mike and Julie.” Alec continued, “That was the last straw, after that I guess you could say I did go  _ Rogue _ . I charged at Valentine, and Valentine was not happy about that at all. That’s when he isolated me from all the others. Torture methods, I’m confident to say I went through all of them. Electric chair, whips, knives, starvation, dehydration, actual animals, choking, and…” Alec hesitated, Magnus held onto Alec’s arm trying to comfort him, “sexual.”

“I’m going to kill him. I will raise him back from hell, and kill him again.” Magnus was pissed and was so ready to blow up a whole city.

Alec lightly chuckled, thinking his lovers antics were cute. “It was after he restored my health, he dragged me back into isolation. I was not expecting him to de-magic my runes. When he did, I thought I could handle it. He gave them back one day, then he took them away again, and repeated the process. This continued until one day he decided to strip my runes one by one. It was the worst thing any Shadowhunter could feel. After all, that’s all any Shadowhunter has. This made the torture last longer and it was way more painful. Continuous runes being burned off skin. It got harder to draw runes, I couldn't draw runes on my body anymore. I wasn’t a Shadowhunter at that point. But I survived this far, and I thought if I gave up now it would be a waste. Then, something happened. I blacked out one night and the room I was in exploded. Valentine found me unconscious on the ground that night. He had that usual sinister smile on his face and told me that I was the one.”

“The one?” Magnus questioned.

Alec nodded his head “I became one of the guardians to the gates and a key to opening them. Through continuous pain and torture, Valentine prepared me for the position. That’s how I learned to restore my runes on my own. I taught myself how to draw runes without a steele, but that wasn’t because the soul-key was forced in me. I’m only a vessel for it.” Alec finished.

“Alexander,” Magnus looked up at him. “You are not alone anymore. Let’s fight this battle together. I will protect you as you protect me. Be dependent on each other, I don’t want you to think you aren’t loved anymore.” Magnus caressed Alec’s face.

Alec gave a warm small smile and leaned into his touch. “I’m so lucky.” Alec gently placed his hand on Magnus’s cheek, and his other hand pulling Magnus in by the waist, "I met the most beautiful, amazing, sexy, gorgeous, kind, understanding, smart, magnificent person in the universe.” Magnus chuckled, “I just got a taste of happiness and I don’t plan on anyone taking that away from me.”

Magnus couldn’t help but give him a wide smile and a small chuckle, “Flattery will get you anywhere, Alexander.” Magnus leaned up towards Alec’s mouth, meeting him halfway.

Alec smiled back and leaned down slowly to meet Magnus, “I know.” Magnus chuckled at that reply. 

Alec caught Magnus’s sweet pink lips. It was a slow and passionate kiss, and they both enjoyed it. Alec licked his lips asking for entrance, which Magnus happily parted his lips for him. Alec pushed his tongue in, tasting the alcohol left in his mouth that Magnus was just drinking. Alec took the cup out of Magnus’s hands and leaned back to place the glass down to the nearest table. Lips still on Magnus’s not letting him go. 

Alec was about to take Magnus’s shirt, but Magnus lightly pushed Alec towards the wall of windows behind him, holding Alec’s arms down. Magnus continued to kiss Alec passionately moving from his jaw and down to his neck kissing, sucking, and nipping at him. Alec moaned and leaned back onto the glass. Magnus grinned and moved his hands down to Alec’s pants, he unbuttoned them and placed his hand in Alec’s brief. He slowly pumped at Alec’s cock, “Mags.” Alec groaned, Magnus leaned back up meeting Alec’s lips, cutting him off. Magnus pumped faster and Alec broke the kiss needing air from the sudden pleasure. 

Magnus smirked and leaned down meeting Alec’s cock, “Mags.” Alec moaned when Magnus put his tip in his mouth, and with his tongue he licked the tip, and then he placed his lips on Alec’s tip and sucked it. This caused Alec to groan for pleasure. Magnus grinned at his prize, then slowly took all of Alec. He slowly moved up and down Alec’s shaft and teased him at times, licking at Alec’s sacks. Alec panted and groaned Magnus’s name. Magnus grinned and took Alec out his mouth, leaving him extra hard. 

Alec whimpered from the loss of warmth. Magnus, licking his lips, came back up to meet Alec’s lips. Alec kissed him back holding Magnus closer. Magnus broke the kiss, “You're a tease.” Alec pouted.

Magnus chuckled, rubbing his cock on Alec’s, “Your turn.” he whispered in Alec’s ear, biting at it.

Alec laughed, “Since, it’s out in the open.” Alec’s magical self was turned on. His veins glowed a golden hue up his arm, “I can make your clothes disappear.” and just like that Magnus’s clothes were on the ground. Magnus looked down and he was right, his clothes were gone. Then Alec switched sides, Magnus’s back again the view and Alec facing it. “We should try it here. I like the view, it’s romantic.”

“Who’s teasing now?” Magnus pouted. Alec chuckled and leaned down and met Magnus’s lips. Before it went too far, Magnus broke the kiss. “Wait, I want to -” Magnus swallowed and bit his lip when Alec gave his neck some wanting attention. Alec hummed that he was listening. “I want to see all of you Alexander. Runes and scars.”

Alec went wide eyed, he was not expecting this. He was shocked that Magnus knew he had glamored his marks when they did it the first time. Alec had a warm smile and gave Magnus a chaste kiss, “Alright love.” Magnus gasped at the scars and burn marks on his body and lightly touched them. Not only did his remnants of torture appear, but his runes appeared making his pale chest even more visually appealing. His fingers trailed down to the edge of Alec’s jeans, Alec gabbed Magnus’s hands and gave them light kisses. He continued the loving action, leaving a trail of kisses up Magnus’s arm. Magnus had a hazy gaze when Alec and him locked eyes.

Alec broke the intense gaze and left light kisses down Magnus’s jawline and his neck. Once he got down to his nipple he sucked and nipped at it. Magnus moaned, Alec took his tongue out and licked down Magnus’s body down to his thighs. 

“I don’t think it’s fair” Magnus started, “that I’m naked…” he shuddered at Alec’s lewd licks “and you aren’t.”

Alec chuckled and was able to take his pants off at Magnus’s request. Then Magnus panicked at the sudden feeling of being lifted. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and his legs around his waist. “Do you think,” Alec started smirking and moving his one hand down Magnus’s back and down his ass circling his hole. “you can magically place lube in _tight_ _spaces_?” Alec whispered seductively into his ear, lightly tugging at it. Chills ran down Magnus’s back and he snapped his fingers, and a blue like cloud was emitted. 

Magnus whimpered at the cold fluid that he  _ magically _ placed in him. Alec felt the lube, and leaned down Magnus’s neck, “Good boy.” he whispered. He pushed his fingers in and started to stretch him open. Magnus moaned at the intrusion. Alec quickly got his hands busy. His one hand still fingering Magnus, and his other hand pinching Magnus’s nipple and his teeth nipping at Magnus’s free nipple. Magnus used the windows for his support while Alec was busy.

Magnus arched his back into Alec, making it easier for him to reach places in his tight hole and feel his teeth nipping at his sensitive nipples. Alec grinned and placed abruptly two extra fingers in him. Magnus moaned louder and his breath went ragged. Alec paced his fingers faster and thrusted into him harder, hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Magnus couldn’t take it anymore, “Alexander, more. I need you now.” He panted.

Alec grinned, “Are you willing to take your  _ punishment _ if I do so?"

Magnus quickly nodded, “If it means I’ll have you.” 

Alec did what he was told and pulled his fingers out of Magnus. Magnus back still pressed against the view of Brooklyn. He positioned Magnus and slowly let Magnus down onto himself and Alec pushed his length in him. Magnus yelled, “Oh Angel.” he groaned, "Alexander, move that large dick hard and rough inside me.” 

Alec stopped his moments and went wide eyed, he looked down at Magnus and his dick twitched inside Magnus. He couldn’t help it, he was completely turned on by Magnus’s words and started to move. Alec thrusted as rough as possible. The way Magnus liked it. 

“Ale-Alexander.” Magnus panted, losing his words. Then he went in harder and faster hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Magnus couldn’t hold on much longer. He brought Alec’s face up to his, mesmerized by his midnight blue eyes, he kissed him passionately. Magnus broke the kiss for air, “I’m…I’m coming baby.” Alec smirked as he noticed Magnus twitch, knowing he was going to come, but Alec wasn’t going to let that happen. Not yet at least.

Alec grabbed Magnus’s length and he gently tightened his hand around it to stop him from coming. Magnus gasped, he was so close to coming but Alec cut him off. “Alexander.” Magnus whined, rubbing himself against Alec’s hands, asking to come. “I want to come.” Magnus begged.

“Not yet beautiful. You promised to take on the punishment for being impatient.” Alec smirked, and stopped thrusting inside him.

Magnus whimpered, when his pleasure was suddenly cut off. “Alexander.” Magnus cried. “Don’t stop.”

Alec smirked and pulled out. He turned Magnus around, Magnus's back facing him and him facing Brooklyn. Even in this position Magnus was still off the ground by a few centimeters, his toes trying to tiptoe to feel the ground. “I’ll decide what will happen.” Alec whispered.

“Please.” Magnus begged.

Alec smiled, “What’s the hurry? Look, isn’t the Brooklyn view beautiful? I thought it was best to share the view. Open your eyes baby.” Magnus did as he was told and opened his dazed eyes. “Beautiful right?” Magnus nodded, Alec silently chuckled. Magnus was going to comment but then Alec suddenly thrusted into him. Magnus screamed from the sudden pleasure and moaned louder. Alec pumped Magnus and pounded into Magnus. After a few more pumps and thrusts, Magnus came but before he emptied, Alec stopped him again. “You think not telling me will get you your release? That’s real dirty baby.” 

Magnus smirked, “Dirty is how I like to play.” he panted from the exercise. Alec grunted and peeled Magnus off the window wall, turned him around and dropped him on the edge of his couch. Alec lifted Magnus’s legs on his shoulder which gave him easier access to Magnus’s gaping hole. Magnus moaned and grabbed a hold of Alec’s arm holding onto him tight. “Alexander,  _ please _ . I can’t take it anymore.”

“Together.” Alec whispered. Magnus nodded and Alec pumped and thrusted in Magnus a few more times and they came together. 

Magnus panted and Alec fell on top of Magnus. “That.” Alec panted looking up to lookout Magnus’s golden greenish eyes. “Was amazing.”

Magnus nodded, “I was definitely not expecting that.” 

“Hey Magnus.” Magnus hummed in reply, “When did you have a cat?” 

Magnus looked up towards the direction Alec was facing and noticed Chairman Meow sitting on the coffee table looking at them. “When did Ragnor drop him off?” 

“That’s Ragnor’s cat? Ragnor doesn’t have a cat.” Alec stated.

“And how would you know that?” Magnus questioned.

“I’ve been to his house one time and I remember not seeing this one.” Alec commented.

“And we’ve never met through Ragnor or Raphael? Or atleast in Raphael’s case, we didn’t meet again? I’m quite upset.” Magnus pouted.

Alec chuckled, he stood up from Magnus and leaned back down to pick Magnus up bridal style. Magnus grinned and wrapped his arms around Alec, “Your cat is quite a pervert.”

Magnus laughed, “Why?”

Alec started to take them towards the direction of Magnus’s bedroom. “It just watched us having sex.” 

Magnus pouted “ _ It _ has a name, Chariman Meow.”

Alec laughed at the name. “Chairman Meow?” 

“I find it a beautiful name.” Magnus looked away.

Alec kicked the doors open, and brought them to his bed, “I didn’t say anything.” 

“Hmph.” Magnus laid on his bed and turned his back against Alec. Alec smiled at Magnus’s cute behavior and got into bed with him pulling the covers over them and holding Magnus in his arms. “Alexander?” Alec hummed, “The institute doesn’t have your room ready anyway. And I was thinking…” Alec leaned down, breathing in Magnus’s scent. “Why don’t you move in? This could be your home. We can live together.”

Alec smiled at the mention of a home. “I would love to.”

Magnus gave Alec a very warm and wide smile. He leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, “I love you Alexander.” 

Alec returned the warmth, “I love you too.” Alec and Magnus cuddled with one another holding each other. Both happy with what just occurred. They were both taking steps that they would have never have taken before their happiness actually existed. “Let’s get some sleep.” Magnus nodded and laid his head on Alec’s broad shoulder and slowly went into a peaceful sleep. Alec followed behind him.


	23. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse has a heart to heart with Alec
> 
> a lil Saphael

Raphael and Simon slept in today. Last night after the trial and meeting up with old friends. Raphael told Simon everything. Everything about Alec, how they met, who he was, and what happened during the trial. They both stayed up all night talking about him. Simon told his part of the story. How he met him and how he always helped him and their friends. They both ended up having a very exciting night and went to asleep after all the news.

Raphael woke up with Simon in his arms, steady breaths and more cuddling. Raphael pulled Simon in closer, gently caressing his sleeping face and moving some loose hairs out of the way. Simon leaned in closer to Raphael’s touch.

“Good morning mi amor.” Raphael whispered lovingly. 

Simon gave Raphael a small kiss and laid back down to their comfortable bed, “Good morning handsome.”

“Do I get anything else?” Raphael pouted.

“Suddenly waking up next to the love of your life is not good enough for you?” Simon grinned.

“It’s more than enough.” Raphael leaned over to kiss Simon’s forehead and thought it best to wake up now, noticing they overslept. “We’ve overslept.” 

“Well, we have nothing else to do.” Simon commented.

“Get breakfast.” Raphael grinned and got out of bed. Simon only watches Raphael do his normal morning stretches. Watching every appearance of his amazing sexy muscles. Raphael noticed Simon staring at him and wanted to tease him a little bit but someone knocked on the door, earning a grunt from Raphael and a blush from Simon. “What is it?” Raphael answered from his spot.

“Mrs. Fray is here to see you.” the man on the other side of the door informed.

Raphael sighed, “Tell her to come by later.” Raphael ordered.

“Yes sir.” The man left and went to do what he was told.

“Why is she here this early in the morning?” Raphael walked over to their closet and looked over his clothes to get changed.

“You’re the one who said we overslept.” Simon chuckled and got out of bed slowly. Panting a bit, a little tired from sitting up, because of his huge stomach. 

“It’s never too early to be with you,  _ carino _ .” Raphael rolled his tongue in a very sexy way.

Simon blushed, and then quietly laughed at Raphael’s comment, “You’re right handsome.” Simon hugged Raphael from behind and held him by the waist. “You know I can’t live without you.” Simon left small kisses across Raphael’s shoulder causing Raphael to hum at the warm, slightly ticklish butterfly kisses. “Ooo, that one.” Raphael picked up one of his favorite coats that he was looking through. “I like how it dazzles you.” 

Raphael laughed, “Dazzle?” Simon hummed in approval. “I’m reconsidering Magnus designing our wedding.” 

Simon gasped at how offended he was at the joke Raphael commented. He slapped his shoulder and pouted, “Don’t even joke about that.” 

Raphael continued to laugh, “Whatever you say.” Raphael put on his coat and pants, and turned around to give Simon a quick kiss on his lips. 

Simon hummed at the moment. Then the door was suddenly opened loudly. Clary barged in a little grumpy that she was just told to leave, “I can’t believe, after all we’ve been through, you’re kicking me out of your house. Get dressed, Izzy is on her way over here.” Clary was about to walk out and noticed that the two weren’t following her. “Come on, to the institute we go.”

Raphael sighed, and dramatically bowed towards Simon, “After you.” Simon chuckled and nodded walking ahead first. 

“Awe, look at the two of you.” Clary glittered in glee. Raphael groaned and walked over and took Simon’s hand heading out the door with Clary in the front, walking towards wherever she was taking them, with her confident stride. 

///////

Alec and Magnus were both in bed cuddling next to each other, “Good morning beautiful.” Alec whispered loud enough for the only the two of them could hear. Alec gently brushed the strands of hair out of Magnus’s gorgeous eyes. 

“So, this is what butterflies in the stomach feel like.” Magnus whispered closer on Alec’s warm broad chest, “But it may even be better than butterflies.” 

Alec chuckled, “Then what’s it feel like?” Alec placed his hand on Magnus’s back, gently rubbing small circles with his thumb. 

Magnus hummed and closed his eyes leaning into Alec’s gentle soft rubs, “Love.” 

Alec smiled down at Magnus and leaned in closer to his love, “Yeah, and I’m lovin it.” 

Magnus and Alec laughed at the words that came out of his mouth. Magnus gave him a small punch towards his stomach, “I can’t tell if that was meant to be a pun or if you were just playing me a McDonald’s slogan.” The doorbell rang, interrupting their alone time. Magnus groaned, “Who could that be?” 

Alec chuckled at Magnus’s protest. He leaned over and stretched his arm over to the bedside table to check the time on his phone, “It’s eleven, we should’ve been up a couple of hours ago.” 

“You know, we’re allowed to oversleep at times.” Magnus sighed and sat up from the bed, “I’ll get the door.” 

“And I’ll put some clothes on.” Alec smiled towards the now walking Magnus.

“I don’t want to share that body of yours, but I really don’t want you to cover it up.” Magnus pondered, gazing at Alexander's body. Alec laughed and slowly put on his pants teasing Magnus intentionally, “Ugh, you’re such a tease.” 

“You didn’t complain last night.” 

“What are you talking about? I literally  _ begged _ you to stop.” Magnus smirked.

Alec slightly twitched at the mention of last night. However, the doorbell rang again, waking him out of his trance. “Are you going to answer the door?” 

“Oh dear, you know I don’t want to.” Magnus grinned knowing Alec was a little hard right now. But Alec urged him to get the door and Magnus shrugged, “Fine.” Magnus headed to his door and opened it. But, he was surprised by the sudden visitor. “Maryse?” 

Maryse stood at the door a little nervous being there so early. But she knew, if not now then there won’t be any time to confront her  _ son _ . “Isabelle, told me I could find him here. But if I’m interrupting something, I can come back later.” 

“It’s fine.” Magnus gave her a small smile, Maryse returning it. 

“Magnus, who’s at the door?” Alec came over from behind and looked over his shoulders and noticed Maryse was standing there. Maryse fidgeted a little and was insanely nervous standing at the front of Magnus’s door, “Oh.” was all Alec could say at the moment.

Maryse forced a smile on her lips, “I should just leave. I’ll see you later anyway.”

“No, it’s fine, we were up anyway. Magnus, is it alright if...” 

“No of course, come in.” Magnus moved out of the way for her “I’ll make some tea. Any suggestions?” 

Maryse shook her head, “I’m fine with whatever.” 

Magnus nodded and looked towards Alec, “Whatever you're having.” Magnus nodded and walked to the kitchen.

“Your handsomer in runes.” Maryse gave Alec a small gentle smile.

Alec subconsciously ran his hands down his arm, uncomfortable of being seen. “Thank you. I’m still not comfortable showing these around, but Magnus seems to like it.” he returned the gentle gesture. 

Maryse nodded, “You think we can talk? I know it’s a little sudden, but I’m sure if we go back to the institute it will be a little tough.” Maryse asked.

“Of course, here take a seat.” Alec offered.

“Thank you.” Maryse walked over to the couch.

“I don’t know how to say this, but…” Maryse hesitated, “I’m a terrible mother. And I don’t know if you will ever forgive me. Or if I deserve to be forgiven.” Maryse sighed, feeling the weight of her words. Alec honestly didn’t know what to say, he hasn’t had a conversation like this and felt wrong to interrupt her. After all, both are at a loss for words. He decided to just let his  _ mother _ finish talking and come up with something afterwards. 

Maryse sighed before figuring out her words. “I knew you went to the Brooklyn Institute before I went to visit with your…” Maryse didn’t have the energy to call him his father, neither did she think he had the right to the title. “well he wanted to train you and show you the ways of a  _ Lightwood shadowhunter _ . I don’t know what happened during that time, but your…” Maryse shook her head, “No, that just looks like I’m shifting all the blame. I noticed how tired you were and the injuries you had on your body when you were a boy. But Robert convinced me that it was all part of the training and that it was normal. And I thought it was, so I let it slide.” Alec nodded in understanding. 

“Then Robert told me you were making friends with downworlders and...” Maryse tried to hold back tears, clearly having a hard time facing her past. “you have to understand, during that time being around downworlders was unacceptable and nevermind being friends with one. Nowadays, it isn’t as frowned upon and we have many allies with them. Then Robert told me that you got into a case and accidentally ran into a gang of downworlders by surprise, I j-just -” Maryse started to cry, Alec quickly got to her side and gave her some tissues. She thanked him for the kind gesture. “I’m sorry, I don’t deserve to be your mother.”

Alec shook his head, “You did nothing wrong.”

Maryse wiped away her tears and slowed down her breathing, and observed Alec’s face. “You’re better than me.” She smiled at her son, “You may not believe it, but when I learned about your death I grieved for months. I even sheltered Isabelle and Jace from the world. But of course, as curious those are they went and fought on their own.” Maryse got quiet and both sat there, taking in each other’s warmth. Maryse looked up at Alec and gave him a small smile. She placed her hand on Alec’s face, rubbing her thumb on his cheek. “I was a fool not to notice Robert’s acts.”

“It wasn’t something to notice. I just assumed that was the life of a Shadowhunter.”

“But you always did the best for Isabelle.” she dropped her hands down to Alec’s knee, “You knew something was wrong with the way he was treating you.” Alec didn’t respond, not knowing how to. And so, both sat in silence. 

“Why didn’t you come home?” Maryse whispered, scared of the answer.

“I didn’t think there was a home to come back to.” Maryse was shocked at his response, she knew he was speaking from the heart. She now realized that some part of Alec was lonely and lost. He didn’t receive the love he needed as a child. She was too busy to notice, his father was too hard on him, and he slowly lost the relationship he had with his sister. There was no reason for him to come back, even if he had the chance. 

Maryse produced a dejected chuckle, “I’m such an idiot. I have no right to be called a mother.”

Alec shook his head, “You’re too hard on yourself. Maryse, you came here with good intention. I understand that at the time you were busy and had important responsibilities to attend to.”

“I shouldn’t have prioritized work over my own children.” Maryse commented.

Alec frowned, “But you’re here now.” Maryse seemed hesitant with that response and glanced over at Alec. “Better late than never,” he grinned at her. “You’re a wonderful mother. You raised Isabelle and Jace to be strong willed, confident, and stubborn. I never had any feelings against you. So, don’t let one mistake affect your future and relationship.”

Maryse squeezed Alec’s knee, “After everything you’ve been through ... you’re too kind.”

“That’s what I say.” Magnus sighed, interrupting the mother and son duo. He placed the tea on the table and poured them each a cup. 

“Thank you.” Maryse took the cup, “But I think it’s about time I leave.” 

“Really, right after I finished making tea?” Magnus whined.

“Yes, unlike the two of you, I had to be at the institute earlier. And you two need to be there soon.” Maryse pointed out. 

Magnus groaned and Alec stood up following her lead and showed her the way out, “Mom,” Alec started which caused Maryse to jump and turn quickly around to give Alec her full attention. Alec laughed, “I’m sure you hear  _ mom _ from your other kids.”

“Yes, but these  _ other _ kids are not you Alexander.” she gave him a warm, gentle smile.

“That’s true.” Magnus agreed. 

Alec chuckled at the two, “I’ll see you later.” 

Maryse nodded and was about to head out, “Maryse,” Magnus started, “You look better than you’ve looked in a long time.” 

Maryse glared, “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus laughed, “I meant it in a good way. You look more relieved, that’s all.” 

Maryse smiled at the two, “I’ll see the two of you later.” 

Alec nodded, “Bye.” Maryse nodded and left. 

Alec closed the door and turned towards Magnus, “Does tea really take that long to make?” 

Magnus smirked, “If it makes you feel any better, it’s water in a cup.” Magnus slowly started to walk away.

Alec laughed and followed behind him, “What made you sure she wouldn't drink out of it?”

“I wasn’t.” Magnus picked up the tray of  _ water _ , “You just put resources,” Magnus snapped and the tray disappeared from his hands, “Into good use.” 

Alec grinned, he placed his hand around Magnus’s waist and turned him around to face him, “So, how much did you hear?” 

Magnus dramatically gasped, “How dare you think I commit such an act?” Alec chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle into his neck, knowing how Magnus would give in. Magnus hummed, “That’s not fair.” Alec hummed and started to leave gentle light kisses down his neck, “Fine, I heard enough. I tried to give you guys privacy and I couldn’t help but overhear. But,” Magnus gently pushed Alec off of him, “I’m curious.”

“And why are you curious Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn?” Alec led Magnus down to their couch and sat Magnus down on his lap.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and smiled down at him, loving the close proximity. “I’m jealous.” 

Alec laughed at Magnus’s statement, “That’s not a curiosity Magnus.” Magnus humphed, and turned away, “Why are you jealous Magnus Bane?”

“How come all those years ago, I only met you for that one second with Raphael?” he pouted.

“And, what would you like me to do about it?” Alec asked.

Magnus grunted, “What do you mean,  _ what do I do about it? _ ” Magnus mocked. 

Alec chuckled, “It probably wasn’t our time to meet.”

“Our time?!” Magnus was exasperated by his soulmate’s comment.

“If it makes you feel any better, I did meet you a couple of times. From afar.” he quickly corrected.

“That’s not called a meeting Alexander.”

Alec grinned, “But each time I laid my eyes on you ... where there was no sun, it would always shine on you.”

“Well of course, glitter refracts you know.” Magnus grinned at the comment.

Alec laughed and grabbed Magnus’s hips and lightly flipped him onto their couch, “I’m trying to be romantic here. Plus, you should be the one to apologize to me.”

“Care to elaborate?” Magnus caressed Alec’s face.

“You made me gay.” Magnus lightly slapped the back of Alec’s head, and Alec laughed. “ _ and _ we did meet once.” he continued.

“Lies, I would remember you if we did.” Magnus glared.

“I was eight.” Alec leaned down, flicking some hair out of Magnus’s face, “You came by to ask Raphael a favor. I believe you needed some of his blood for a potion or something. Raphael introduced us but you said ‘You’re such a cute dream boat,’ and I said-” 

Magnus cut him off and pulled Alec’s face down and gave him a long passionate kiss, “Cute are for boys. I’m a man. I’m handsome.” Magnus whispered, brushing his lips on Alec’s.

Alec smiled and sighed, “One of my embarrassing moments.” 

Magnus grinned, “Embarrassing? I can’t believe you tried to hide this from me.” 

Alec grinned, “I didn’t hide anything from you.” Magnus frowned but Alec leaned in and gave Magnus a passionate kiss. Magnus leaned in and made the kiss deeper, letting Alec put this tongue in his mouth. Alec gently pulled away, breaking away from the kiss. “We should get ready.”

Magnus groaned, “Now?” 

“Yes, now.” Alec laughed.

“Fine.” Magnus groaned and Alec got off of Magnus and helped him up.

“We can continue this later.” Alec stood up from his seat and slapped Magnus ass while walking away. 

Magnus gasped, grinning at the action and thought about getting him back for that.


	24. The Mortal Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan takes the Mortal Cup

“Woah, Mr. Shadowhunter.” Isabelle greeted Magnus and Alec. “I don’t remember these marks yesterday.” She walked over to the both of them, knowing that line could mean Alec’s runes and possibly the hickies Magnus left.

“I tell him they’re beautiful, but he’s uncomfortable with showing them.” Magnus grinned, knowing Isabelle all too well.

“Magnus is right, they are amazing.” Clary commented, admiring them as well. Isabelle grinned at Alec’s figure.

“Alright, where are the others?” Alec quickly changed the topic noticing Brian and Catarina were not there. 

“Yes, let’s get a move on, I don’t need any of you looking at  _ my _ man.” Magnus latched onto Alec possessively.

“He’s all yours.” Ragnor added, “Now let’s get started already.” Ragnor ordered once he saw Lydia, Maryse, Brian, and Catarina walk in.

“I agree.” Brian grinned, sitting down next to Ragnor.

“Alec if you could inform us with everything you know.” Lydia gestured for the meeting to the start.

Alec nodded, “As you know, Jonathan is hunting for six mortal instruments. And the six of us are beacons to use the mortal instruments to open the gates. Valentine had merged pieces of the power of these instruments into our own soul that enable us to utilize some of its magic. In a sense, we are keys to opening the gates of both heaven and hell. Without our souls, the gates can’t be open.”

“How does Jonathan play into all of this?” Jace asked.

“Jonathan is a summoner. He has to be able to cast the spell and have the power to open the gates. We might be able to unlock the gates, but someone has to be strong enough to push the doors open.” Alec clarified.

“What I don’t understand is the point of all this.” Lydia stated.

“When the gates are open, Hell will rise up and Heaven will come down. They aren’t just two separate realms anymore. They both can now, destroy realms, angels will start to fall, but I don’t really know the major details. The amount of power that it can give is only told in legends, and no one has actually done it before. But the issue isn’t what happens when Jonathan gets what he wants, it’s how we end it. Opening the gates are easy, closing them is the hard part.” 

“Don’t we just…Close the doors?” Brain asked.

Isabelle chuckled, “If it weren’t for the person who asked it, I would think Jace asked that question.”

Brian made an offended look, “I’m not that dumb. It was an actual question.”

“Hey, I’m not dumb.” Jace retorted.

Alec continued, “It’s not that simple. It took Jonathan years of training and magic to be able to be ready for the summoning of the gates. The piece of angel and demonic souls within him are the only reasons why he is eligible to even attempt to open the gates. So closing is something of an alternative matter.”

“So, we stop Jonathan from getting to the Mortal Instruments and figure out how to close the gates.” Clary summarized.

Alec nodded, “Which mortal instruments does he have?” Magnus asked.

“Well, the London Institute has two mortal instruments and the Brooklyn institute is keeping the mortal cup and the mortal mirror.” Ragnor answered.

Brian was explaining the details of which Instruments they needed to hunt down, but Alec couldn’t help but look around the institute. He felt as though someone was watching them or him specifically. 

“Alec!” Maryse called out.

“What?” Alec snapped out of it.

“Are you okay?” Magnus went and touched Alec’s cheek to see if he was sick, “Maryse has called your name at least four times.”

“No, it’s just …” Alec sighed, “something feels off.”

“Off?” Catarina asked.

“Like...someone is watching us.”

“It could be shadowhunters looking at you, because of yesterday’s trial.” Isabelle explained, “There has been some  _ talk _ going around.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.”

Maryse shook her head, “It has nothing to do with you.”

Brian interrupted, “Anyway-”

But Alec beat him to it, “London doesn’t have any mortal instruments.” 

“What?” Brian questioned Alec.

“Before you blew up our organization, Jonathan had already told me that he snuck into the Institute and gathered information and the whereabouts on Jophiel’s mortal brush.”

“He snuck in?!” Brian slammed his fists on the table. “How did he sneak in?”

“Technically, Jonathan is a Shadowhunter. And he has the power to transform into any image he sees fit.” Alec informed him, but he still felt something was off.

“So, what? He stole the mortal brush and the mortal sword?” Brian gritted his teeth, disappointed that he couldn’t even protect two possessions that were in their own territory.

Alec quickly looked behind him, sensing a tingly feeling and ignoring the discussion happening before him. He was observing each Shadowhunter until someone came up on his side. “Ms. Lightwood, I got the information you asked for.”

Alec quickly looked at the intruder and observed that it was the same guy from yesterday that caught his attention before he left with Magnus. “Underhill.” Maryse greeted, “Yes, thank you.” 

Alec gave the Shadowhunter Underhill a once over and felt a tingly sensation that he wasn’t to be trusted. Magnus lightly elbowed Alec, “Are you sure I shouldn’t be jealous?” he teased. Instead of playing along, Alec gave Magnus an unsure look. “What’s wrong?” 

Alec was gonna respond but Underhill bumped into him and commented, “Watch it  _ lover boy _ .”

Normally Alec would just brush it off but that comment,  _ lover boy _ triggered something in him. And he grabbed Underhills wrist and pulled him back to face him, “What did you say?” 

Underhill smirked, “Are you offended?” 

“Alec, let him go.” Lydia ordered. “Underhill, you clearly walked into him. You should be the one apologizing.”

Underhill scoffed and Alec didn’t want to let him go yet. “Alexander,” Magnus took ahold of Alec’s hand, “some  _ people _ ” he glared at Underhill, “are just not worth your time.” 

Alec sighed, “Maybe I am overthinking it. Sorry for the outburst.” Underhill glared and sntached his arm out of his hand and walked away, not showing the growing smirk on his face.

“As we were saying…” Ragnor brought the crowd back.

“Right, It’s true Jonathan got his hands on Jophiel’s brush but he found out the mortal sword you had under protection was a fake.” Alec continued.

“Fake?!” Brian questioned. “The amount of trouble we went to get a hold of that, only to find out it was fake?!”

Alec produced a guilty look, “I guess I’ll remind you, I was there for that one.”

“You stole it?” Catarina asked.

Alec shook his head, “I merely traded it. I gave you guys the fake one and hid the real one.”

“I don’t know if I should be mad at you or give you a pat on the back for deceiving me.” Brian fisted.

Catarina patted Brian’s back, “Atleast Jonathan has one less than what we thought he already had.”

“He currently has the mortal eye, the mortal cross, the mortal brush, and the mortal scroll. This institute has the mortal cup and Raziel’s mortal mirror.”

“Technically that’s five.” Clary added, “Raziel’s mortal mirror is a public lake.”

“So, we need extra protection on the mortal cup and …” Lydia trailed off, “You should probably stay at the institute. After all, you are one of the key ingredients in Jonathan’s plan.”

“There’s one more thing.” Alec added, “That day, the witch pulled something out of me… it was about a week before you decided to blow up the organizations institute. Jacob and I were both sent to Jonathon for punishment because of a stunt we pulled at a traditional event. Jonathan took Jacob’s entire soul out of him, and placed it in me. No one can survive with more than one soul inside. Witches are told to be the ones who can handle souls. And Aaren did it. He took Jacob’s soul out of me and for safety I … kind of hid it.”

“So, Jacob…” Lydia started.

“Dead.” Alec finished for her. 

“So we have the upper hand.” Isabelle commented, “We know the location of the mortal instruments and one of Jonathan’s needed souls...after all, we have the mortal cup and you here.”

“You’re right, we just need to up the security on the mortal cup, add some Shadowhunters at Raziel’s lake and Alec should probably stay here.” Maryse added.

“So...we stay at the institute?” Clary asked.

Maryse shook her head, “No, Edward has been spotted roaming around New York. And since we learned his brother is dead....” Maryse pointed to Alec.

Alec nodded, “He’s probably here for me.”

“Why? You didn’t kill him?” Magnus was irritated that his lover was in danger again.

“But he doesn’t know that.” Alec replied.

Then the Institute’s alarm went off, triggering a warning. “What’s happening?!” Catarina yelled.

“It’s an intruder!” Isabelle informed. 

“Where?” Brian asked. Lydia quickly brought up the map of the institute to see where the warning was triggered. Everyone but the London reinforcements, Alec, and Magnus gasped. “What is it?”

“It’s where we keep the mortal cup!” Maryse shouted.

“You kept it in the institute?” Ragnor yelled from their idiocy.

All the Shadowhunter’s in the vicinity were running around trying to find the intruder. Until someone yelled through the lobby, “He’s outside!” 

The lot of them followed his lead and ran straight outside and saw the group of Shadowhunters in battle stance against a singular man. The man in front of them grinned at the Shadowhunters, not doing anything. He observed the crowd and was waiting for a specific individual.

“Underhill?!” Maryse questioned. “What are you doing?” she yelled seeing the Mortal cup in his hand.

Underhill produced the widest smile, none of the others had ever seen, “Underhill?” he asked, “Quite suits him. Don’t you think… _ Alexander _ ?” he pointed.

“He’s taken!” Magnus bit back.

Underhill chuckled and snapped his fingers. Within seconds, he deglamored himself. “Jonathan.” Alec gritted.

“You’ve gotten weaker, Alec. Slower.” Jonathan toyed with him, “I was impressed. I was dropping hints here and there, but your  _ lover _ seems to be able to calm you down.” Jonathan sighed, “Love makes you weak Alec.”

“How d-” Jonathan cut Magnus off.

“I would love to stay and chat.” Jonathan played with the cup in his hand, “But I have places to be.” Chris popped out of nowhere and stood beside Jonathan. 

“Chris.” Alec greeted.

Chris simply nodded, “Since, you really want to prove yourself as a Shadowhunter…” Jonathan smirked, “I’ll be coming for you.” 

Chris opened a portal behind them and before the others could attack, they had already walked through and disappeared before them.

“Well…” Jace started, “I guess they have six now.” The others looked at Jace with a not-now look. Jace put up his hands in mock surrender.

  
  



	25. Edward's Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize, I love how it said that this was being finished and didn't publish the rest of it....
> 
> but anyway schoool had started and this semester has been the roughest thing in the WORLD ... sigh college damn hate it .... someone end the semester already.... but I went back to see the final final edits.... and i relooked at it and i was like why didn't i just upload these but anyway.... here are a couple of updates... I'm going to try and look over these real quick mainly because i have the time like RN

It’s been almost nine days since the news of Edward’s arrival and Jonathan stealing the Mortal Cup, and everyone is on edge looking for them. Magnus is at the institute, strengthening the barriers, making tactic plans with Isabelle and Lydia, and sometimes heading over to Raphael’s to help plan their wedding. Alec was in the training room training with Jace. They were at this for a few hours now and then in a few seconds, Jace was on the ground, Alec on top of him, pinning him down. 

“Not bad.” Alec smirked down at him, “If you would’ve been quicker, you would’ve had me there.” 

Jace panted from all the jumping, and dodging, “Yeah?” Alec nodded and got off of Jace and held his hand out towards Jace. Jace took the hand and stood up, “I can’t believe I lost to you.” 

“Really?” Alec questioned, “I wasn’t at all surprised that you lost to me.” Jace rolled his eyes at him.

“Alec.” Maryse interrupted, “May I have your time?” 

“Good luck.” Jace silently whispered towards Alec, and walked off towards wherever he was needed to be. Probably to go and look for Clary.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Alec asked walking up towards Maryse. 

“Remember as a child, when I trained you as an archer?” Maryse started walking towards a table, Alec walking beside her.

“How could I? It’s my choice of weapon.” Alec smiled towards her direction.

Maryse smiled back up at him, “I want to give you something.” 

“You didn’t have to.”

“Well, this…” Maryse brought Alec to the front of the table and uncovered the object from it’s cloth. “This is a family heirloom.” Underneath the cloth was a bow and with it came it’s arrows. Alec was mesmerised by the weapon. He gently held it up, tested the string and grazed over it further, loving the hue of the bow. “It’s been in the family through generations. I wanted you to have it ever since, but when the news came of your  _ passing _ , I had it locked away in our attic.” Maryse scoffed trying to lighten the mood, “Do you like it?”

“Like It?” Alec gave a wide smile, “I love it.” Alec gave Maryse a warm, big, tight hug, “Thanks, mom.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Maryse tightened the hug. 

“Hey.” Maryse hummed, “Thank you for everything, but how are you holding up?” 

“Fine and dandy.” Maryse forced a smile on her.

“I know a lie when I see one.” Maryse could only look at Alec, “I’m sure you’re playing hard to get, but … have you two spoken?” 

Maryse sighed, wanting to avoid the topic. “Don’t you have someplace to be?”

Alec nodded, “I’ll see you later.” He walked out the door and left Maryse alone to ponder over her choices at the moment. 

She sighed and took out her phone, dialing a number, “We need to talk.” 

///

Alec decided to take the night shift with Jace and Brian, trying to find any signs for Edward, Jonathan, or the others. He walked down the streets of Brooklyn until someone made their appearance. 

“I guess it’s my lucky day then, Alec.” a voice called out from the light post that he just walked past. Alec turned to the voice and saw Edward glaring at him.

“Edward.” Alec glared back.

“If you tell me where  _ it _ is, I’ll be out of your hair.” Edward stated. “No harm, no foul.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Alec was getting ready to make a signal of his location.

“Because you're one of the  _ good guys _ now?” Edward scoffed, “Oh please, Jacob was right. Get off your high horse Alec, you're not a Shadowhunter. You're one of us, we stick out for each other.”

“We  _ stick out for each other _ ?” Alec repeated, “Have you ever stopped to ask what would happen once Jonathan summons the gates and gets what he wants? I doubt he’ll keep any of us by his side.”

“I bet that’s your fault.” Edward scoffed.

Alec sighed, “Maybe.” He held his hands up in surrender and opened his left palm open. Showing a beeping tracker in his hand.

“You’re kidding me.” Edward raised his eyebrow, because that wasn’t much of a threat considering his strength. 

“Don’t underestimate Shadowhunters.”

“Is that because  _ you _ are one?” Alec gritted his teeth, noticing his slip up. Edward smirked, “You underestimate me.”

“On the contrary, I think you overestimate yourself.” Alec said with a deadpan face.

Edward tsked then suddenly, thunder was heard very close by. “You forget Alec,” Alec glared at him, not liking the incoming rain, “You have a beating heart.” 

Alec observed his surroundings and noticed the sky changing color and can feel the ground shake. Alec took in his surroundings, noticing how dangerous this would be, “So, what? You kill me, you won’t know the location of your dearly beloved brother’s soul.”

“Don’t be stupid, where’s the fun in that?” Alec discreetly tried to check the time, but Edward noticed. “They’re not coming.” Edward gave him a sly smile. 

“What?” Alec asked.

“Why do you think I’m letting you stand here distracting me with all this useless talk?” That’s when Alec realized, they really aren’t coming.

“Where are they?!” He gritted out.

Edward hummed, “I believe I’ve ...  _ misplaced _ them. They’re somewhere here I believe, in one of these…” Edward spun in a circle around the area and pointed at the buildings, and suddenly a blast of lightning came firing down and caused a fire in one of the buildings, “buildings.”

“You sick bastard.” Alec ran over to him and threw a punch at him. 

Edward dodged it, “I would advise you to work quickly if you want to see them alive.” Alec glared at him, “Bye, bye.” Alec quickly ran towards the burning building, while Edward watched Alec’s slowly disappearing figure, while he continued to burn some more buildings. 

“He’s going to burn this whole city down at this rate.” Alec looked around him, at all the burning buildings and did what he did best. He closed his eyes, took in his surroundings, his veins started to glow and his mark of a guardian on his left shoulder glowed. Alec opened his eyes and they had a devilish gleam to them. The ground he was standing on had a foreign mark on it. The mark expanded in size, covering a large area of the buildings in order to contain the flames. Then he created a force field around the area to make sure no one enters the area of the hellish fires.

“You think a small force field will contain this?” Edward asked while slowly walking up to him stopping at a point where there was four meters of distance. Alec blocked out the voice and concentrated on finding his two friends. “You must be real dumb. You’re going to find those useless fools with what? Body heat? You’re not going to find them with that. You better start searching through all these flames.” 

Alec was getting furious by the disadvantage,  _ He’s right, I need to think quick.  _ Alec ran towards the first burning building that Edward burnt,  _ please be an illusion. _

…

Brian and Jace met up at one of the roofs of a building and were watching the flames escalate in front of them. “You got Alec’s signal?” Jace asked.

“I wouldn’t be here if I did.” Brian replied, mesmerized by the disaster in front of them.

“I’ll contact Maryse to send over more hunters. This isn’t going to be easy.” Jace informed.

Brian nodded, “The others are coming too, mainly because they saw the fires from a far.”

…

“Where are you?” Alec ran through building after building, trying not to waste too much magic on himself. 

“This is your seventh building.” Edward popped out of nowhere and was behind Alec, following his lead through the burning building, torturing his mind. “There are twelve buildings, quicken the pace.” 

Alec quickly turned around and tried to claw at his face but he disappeared behind him. Alec ran through the building, coughing and wheezing at times by all the smoke produced. “I’ve thoroughly checked seven buildings, at this point they need to be an illusion.”

“Only because you want it to be.” Edward reappeared out of nowhere.

“Why are you even here?” Alec now ran towards his eighth burning building, Edward still floating behind him.

“I love watching you run aimlessly into burning buildings. And seeing you all worn out just by a few runs.” Edward grinned.

Alec stopped at the middle of the building, and turned straight around looking right at Edwards grinning face, “They’re not here.” Alec simply stated, now slowly walking towards Edwards floating figure.

“And what makes you say that?” Edward’s grin disappeared and he dropped to the ground with both his feet and walked back towards the exit slowly.

“I.Love.Watching you run  **aimlessly** , into burning buildings.” Alec glared trying to hold back his coughs.

“Excuse me?” Edward was out of the building followed by Alec who was at the front door of the building.

“That’s what you said, didn’t you? I’m walking into these buildings for no reason.” Alec tried glaring, but couldn’t look dangerous with the coughing.

“Do whatever you like. I don’t care for them anyway.” Edward walked it off coolly. Alec was quickly running towards the exit of the buildings, losing a lot of air. Edward stood outside of the exit and watched Alec struggle. Edward noticed that the door was about to collapse, but before it could Alec jumped out the door and rolled over to the wall. Alec started in a coughing fit, wheezing, trying to take in air as well as getting all the smoke out of his lungs

Edward sighed, and slowly walked up to Alec and punched him square in the jaw. Alec didn’t have time to react and collapsed to the ground. “Didn’t want to do this ... Actually, who am I kidding, of course I did.” Edward cut his hand open and slammed it right into Alec’s mouth. Alec panicked, and groaned trying to get Edward off of him. “Just one drip.” Edward grinned down like a lunatic. Noticing this wasn’t going to go anywhere, Edward punched him in the stomach causing him to open his mouth and Alec couldn’t help but lick the man’s hand. “Good boy.”

...

“What the hell?” Jace was at the front of the force field, where the fight was supposed to happen. Jace walked forward towards the force field, he tried to walk in but it was rock solid, he could see what was going on inside and couldn’t even enter the inside. “What are we supposed to do?” 

“We can’t do anything.” Ragnor spoke up from behind him.

“What do you mean we can’t do anything? Alec is in there. Isn’t he your friend? Aren’t you at all worried about him?” Jace yelled at him, not able to control his emotions.

“Ragnor’s right.” Brian walked up, “You can’t do anything, but wait. That force field was made so nothing would leave and nobody would enter unless the creator of the dome allowed it. Alec probably made it so anything that happened was contained. We really can’t do anything but wait.” 

“What the hell?” Jace punched at the force field, but it affected nothing, but it caused Jace to wince.

…

_ Alec landed butt first on the ground. He was in the middle of his fight with Edward, but this time there was Brian and Jace all tied up. Alec’s eyes went wide, “Another one of Edward’s illusions?” But Edward’s illusions can also affect the real world, Alec knew that. But if he hurt the imagined Brian and Jace in this world, will it affect the two outside? Afterall, he wasn’t even sure if Edward actually met these two in the real world. So the odds were in Edward’s favor. _

_ Jace was unconscious while Brian panicked and screamed in pain. “Conflicted?” Edward popped up in front of Alec. Alec didn’t respond, “It’s nice of you to enjoy the party.” Edward gave Alec a sinister grin. “So, how do you want to do this, Russian Roulette or-” _

_ “Enough with the games.” Alec interrupted. He walked up to the three, and was right in front of Edward’s personal space, not even a few inches apart from each other. “You came for me! Be a man and attack me!”  _

_ “Mr. Big guy stepping up to the plate.” Edward glared. “But that’s pointless.” Alec gave Edward a confused look, “I’m giving you what you want. Jacob didn’t even have a choice. None of us did!” _

_ Alec chuckled, because now he understood why. “Jacob may not have had a choice, but you do.” Edward listened and Alec took this as a sign to continue. “I was there, when Jacob died. His dying wish… you wanna hear it?” _

_ Edward glared, “What did he say?” _

_ Alec looked at his once-brother, a sad look, “He told me to tell you to move on.” _

_ It was silent…. _

_ Edward broke the silence, “I never disliked you Alec.” Alec was shocked by this confession. “I just always thought you had it easier.”  _

_ Alec scoffed, “I’m sure I lived a tougher life.” _

_ “I highly doubt that.” Edward gave a lifeless laugh. “Alright, time to move on.” Edward snapped his fingers and everything was a blur. _

Alec woke up with a gasp, Edward still looking down on him. The fires are still being lit and neither did anything about it. “What now?” Alec asked. “I’m defenseless.”

Edward rolled his eyes, “You’ll live. I can’t kill you anyway. It’s how this thing works right?” Alec chuckled, “Alec.” Edward looked down at his ex-ally and Alec returned the stare. They both didn’t say anything, but knew or felt as though they knew each other well enough to know what to say. 

“Get out of here.” Alec teased. Edward smiled down at him and disappeared from Alec’s view. 

Alec saw that Edward disappeared, “The least you could do was take the fire out.” he spoke to himself. Alec, with the rest of his magic, tried to conjure up rain. Although he codon’t control nature as well as Edward can, he tried to manipulate the air around him and tried to take the flames out by lowering the oxygen level. This was gonna affect him temporarily, but he risked it. Once he saw the flames dwindle down, he quickly let his magic go in order to bring the force field down. And then he passed out.


	26. Untitled

“Izzy!” Magnus noticed Isabelle pacing the halls of the institute biting her nail. He was at Raphael’s place helping Simon with the wedding and received an urgent call from Isabelle that something happened out on the field tonight.

Isabelle lost her train of thought and turned to the voice, “Magnus.” she sadly whispered out, slowly walking towards Magnus and greeting Raphael and Simon behind him.

Magnus noticed the need of comfort and support and ran towards her and gave her a warm, tight, embrace. The two didn’t say anything and continued to embrace the warmth and the comfort of a friend.

“Did something happen to Alexander?” Magnus asked in a slight whisper afraid of the worst to come.

Isabelle took deep breaths, “When we went to go get him, he was already in a terrible condition. He overused his magic and he has tons of burn marks and his oxygen levels were low. He breathed in too much smoke from the fires.” Magnus went wide eyed, and held his breath, “He’s unconscious at the moment and Cat’s in there. But Ragnor came out earlier and said that at the moment it’s fine.” Isabelle tried to stop Magnus from rushing in and interrupting.

“So, when can I see him?” Magnus asked in a hurry. Cat slowly walked out, “Cat!” Magnus ran to her.

Magnus genuinely looked worried at Cat’s health, but he was also urgent to know about Alec’s condition. “He’s unconscious, but he’s fine. There was a lot of smoke in his lungs but I was able to get it all out. He just needs to rest. You can see him if you want.” 

Magnus quickly nodded his head, and Catarina opened the way for him. “Alexander?” Magnus whispered under his breath, walking up to the sleeping figure before him. 

///

A loud bang was the first sound Simon woke up to. It was one in the morning, and Raphael hadn’t gotten home, and he got worried and decided to wait up for him but fell asleep on the couch. Since Alec’s fight a couple days ago, Raphael has been going to the institute to check on his condition and Simon just thought it best if one of them got some sleep and took care of the Nights Children in place of Raphael. 

Simon got up from the couch and walked over to where he heard the sound. He heard it from the south side of the building and headed towards it. What he saw was the most heartbreaking thing he’s seen. Raphael was walking down the hall leaning and limping against the wall. Obvious that he’s drunk more than enough to be this tipsy and imbalanced. Simon quickly ran towards his fiance and tried to help him up. Having him lean against him and heading towards their room. “Baby, what happened to you?” he asked in a sweet, calm voice, helping each other walk. 

“I’m such a terrible friend.” Raphael whimpered, while walking towards their bedroom.

“Why would you say such a thing?” Simon asked with saddened eyes, not liking the lack of self confidence Raphael was producing. Raphael didn’t answer and was quietly crying to himself. Simon didn’t force Raphael to continue, so he waited to ask until they were in a comfortable situation and when they were alone in their room. Something like this shouldn’t be easily slept on. 

Simon opened the door to their room and shut the door behind them with his foot. He gently walked over to their bed and placed Raphael on the bed. Raphael ended up face down on the bed, groaning in his mess. Simon made sure he was comfortable. He took his shoes off and tried to get his coat pants off and change into something more comfortable. 

After he got Raphael all changed up, he went towards their bathroom and got a towel and a small bowl of cold water. He brought it towards their nightstand and tried to get Raphael to flip over, face up, so he can see his face properly. “Come on.” he forced him over. Raphael groaned not wanting to move, but knowing how stubborn Simon was he flipped over. 

Simon smiled down at Raphael and picked up the towel and dropped it into the small tub of cold water. He dragged it out and squeezed the water out of it, leaving the cold touch to it. He gently wiped it on Raphael’s face and on his neck, so he could cool down from the heat. “Why are you drenching me in a wet towel?” Raphael asked in a dry voice.

“I’ve seen it in asian dramas, they’ve done this to everyone who’s either been drunk or they were sick. And you’re drunk.” 

Raphael gave a cracked laugh. “You’re so cute.” loving how kind Simon can be towards him, but even more extravagantly affectionate towards him. 

“I would say the same thing about you, but you’re drunk, and I’m currently not liking it.” Simon frowned down at him.

“I’m sorry carino. It wasn’t such a great day.” Raphael explained.

Simon sighed, “Why’d you decide to get drunk?”

Raphael took a moment, slightly falling asleep from the gentle brushes Simon does with his wet towel. Now realising Simon asked him a question and knowing Simon had the right to know tried to answer all his questions. “Alec’s not waking up. I’m such an idiot. I can’t even protect a friend, who’s protected me for years at the age of seven!”

“That’s it?” Simon asked, shocked by the reason.

“What do you mean  _ that’s it. _ You would be in the same situation if you were me.” Raphael glared, clearly not feeling the support that he wanted to feel, and needed.

“I would be in a stage of hurt, yes. But I wouldn’t have gotten myself drunk. Maybe... You’re blaming yourself because of the inevitable. I knew you were an idiot, but not this stupid.” Simon raised his voice, trying to get his thoughts across. “He’s not gone, Raphael. I think you still feel guilty about the past. Alec has moved on but you haven’t. You think that man hug will clear the air, but you really need a heart to heart talk with the man if you want to be able to sleep at night Raph.” Raphael just laid there and listened to his fiance, “You’re a great friend Raphael.” Simon leaned down to Raphael’s ear and whispered, “But an even better lover.” Raphael jumped up from their bed and smirked.

“Is that so?”

Simon slapped Raphael’s arm, “Lay down and try to get some rest.” Simon tried to lightly push Raphael down to the bed back into a lying position.

Raphael smiled up at his Simon. He pulled Simon down, towards him and dragged him in bed with him. Simon whelped at the sudden pull but laid comfortably down next to Raphael. “I love you. You know that?” 

“Of course I do. You wouldn’t be able to  _ live _ without me.” Simon teased.

Raphael chuckled, “Well, I’m going to have to help Alec with his current shadowhunter business. He never could stay out of trouble.” 

“Runs in the family.” Simon and Raphael both laughed.

“That is true.” Raphael smiled down at his amazing love. “Really, tell me. How was your day? What did I miss?”

Simon groaned, “You sound like one of those overly protective white fathers.” Simon and Raphael both laughed, “Well, if you're wondering,  _ daddy _ , I just waited for you. Did some wedding planning but nothing important.” 

“I hardly think planning our wedding is nothing important.” 

Simon laughed, “Right.” 

“Simon,” Simon hummed, “You’re heavenly.”

Simon blushed at the intoxicating voice and how magnificently hot his breath was. “You’re just drunk.” 

Raphael laid down comfortably next to Simon, holding him. Resting his arm around Simon’s stomach and pulling him into the warmth of his stomach. “Yeah, drunk in love.”

“Did you just Beyonce reference me?” Simon was shocked by Raphael’s knowledge of the new world.

“Let’s go to bed.” 

Simon humphed, “Fine.”

///

One week, it’s been one week since Alec’s been hospitalized, so to speak. One week, he hasn’t even flinched. Alec has one of those large tubes entering his body, making sure he’s fed properly and doesn't run low on nutrients. But no one understands why he won’t wake up. He should've been up the day after they brought him back to the institute. 

“Magnus.” Catarina walked into the infirmary checking up on her two friends. “You really have to rest, and maybe eat something while you're at it..” 

Magnus hummed awake, his eyes batting the sleep away, “I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine.” Catarina groaned, “Your friends are tired of you being all dim, unwelcoming, and gloomy. If you want to help Alec, show him you’re fine. The others are creating a plan to help Alec, you should go help them after you go and eat.” 

Magnus sighed, and stood up from his seat, stretching his sore, tired muscles. “I’ll be right there.”

Catarina grinned at her accomplishment, “Clary and Jace went to go and get you food. I’m sure they’re about here now.”

Magnus nodded and smiled at her kindness, “Thank you.”

“Anything for a friend.” Catarina smiled back at him and left him alone with Alec.

Magnus sighed and played with the hem of Alec’s shirt. He left a quick peck on Alec’s cheek and whispered, “I’ll be right back.” He was about to leave when he noticed a peculiar mark on the hip of Alec’s skin. He must’ve uncovered it when he was playing with the hem of his shirt, but that mark was never there when they saw each other  _ naked _ .

Magnus’s curiosity got the best of him and revealed it before him. Magnus went into shock, “Asmodeus?!”

///

“So what’s the plan now? Our only informant with all the information is not waking up from his coma. I can’t help but think it might be a good thing.” Jace suggested. 

“I honestly think it is best if Alec is bedridden. Jonathan wouldn't dare try to kill him in his sleep and the secrets are safe with him.” Brian nodded.

“Magnus will have your head.” Isabelle glared at the two  _ men _ .

“But if Jonathan does get a hold of Alec, what makes you think he doesn’t have a spell we don't know about that can control him in his sleep or something?” Clary stated.

“She’s right. There are thousands of dark arts out there, where you could be able to do that.” Ragnor added.

Before anyone could continue their discussion, Magnus ran in. “Asmodeus!” he shouted.

“The greater demon?” Ragnor gave his friend a knowing look.

Magnus nodded his head, “Alexander, made a deal with him.”

“How do you know that?” Catarina asked.

“He has the mark of a contract on him.” Magnus clarified.

“So he made a contract with the devil.” Jace stated, “What’s so important about it?”

“If Alec and Asmodeus know each other, we can ask why they made contact and might be able to gain some information and possibly ask what he knows about Alec’s condition.” Catarina more stated.

“That would require us to make a deal.” Raphael stated.

“We have some history.” Ragnor added in, knowing Magnus doesn’t really like talking about his personal life.

“It better be a damn good history if we’re calling him up.” Brian commented. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to call him up at the institute. We should find a secluded area or somewhere abandoned.” Magnus ignored Brian’s comment and continued on with his plan. “My apartment should be large enough for his  _ needs _ .”

“Wait, we’re doing this?” Jace asked, concerned with the idea.

“Why not, it’s the only decent plan we’ve got. We barely know the actual details of this suicide mission. I think it’s best if we go to someone who actually knows what we’re about to get ourselves into.” Clary agreed.

“I agree. I’m in.” Raphael added.

Magnus smiled at her, knowing if she agrees then it usually the other two Lightwoods would agree, and now knowing all of them are now somewhat family connected they all have nothing but to agree with their decision. “Fine I’ll go.” Jace groaned.

“I never disagreed.” Brian added.

  
  
  



End file.
